OH Baby
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: This story is AUH. Bonnie Bennett hated him since the day her best friend Elena Gilbert along side with her beau Stephan Salvatore introduced them on a blind date set up. Are Damon and Bonnie ready for the circumstances of life that brought them together? Based on the movie Life as we know it with some twist along the plot and let's not forget BAMON
1. Chapter 1

AN:

**AN:Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I don't own anything, just the partial plot.**

So i just got this idea as i watched "Life as we Know it" Anyways without futher ado.

Don't forget if you are reading this read my other two stories : Wrong thing to do and Impossible Chance.

Anyways without futher ado.

* * *

Chapter One: Friends forever.

This was the big day. Elena Lynn Gilbert was ready to leave her single life and her home in Settle to move to Mystic Falls. She was so ready to become Mrs. Salvatore. Elena stood in front of her bedroom as she soothe down the wrinkles on her wedding dress. Elena took a deep breath as she heard the door open. A squealed was heard as the door opened, "Elena darling you look gorgeous!" said Caroline as she gushed and squealed in delight. "Thanks, Care." Elena said as she turned to hugged her best friend. Caroline smiled and looked at her watch.

" Ok, so Bons should be here in no time." Said Caroline as she eyed Elena. Elena was super nervous, Bonnie Bennett was one of her best friends. The Bonnie and Elena had met in college and both had pledged in the same sorority.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie rushes in and says " All done. The cake has been delivered safely. Now lets get this wedding started." Bonnie looks at Elena as the brunette begins to tear up and wringed her hands. " Oh, Elena. What's wrong?" says Caroline as she looks back at Bonnie. " I am sorry guys, am just a bit emotional. I mean what if I am not good enough to be Steph's wife, what if our marriage fails, What about-."

"Elena-shshsh. Babe everything is going to be fine. I know you'll be a great wife, mother, companion and a great friend to him. You name it." Said Bonnie as she cupped her best friend's face. "You think?" asked Elena as she dabbed her tears.

"Yup." Said both Bonnie and Caroline in unison. " C'mon Lena bear. Stephan Salvatore didn't decide out the blue to put a ring on your fingers for nothing. I have not seen a man so whipped in my entired life." Chirped in Caroline as she wiped her friends tears.

"Thanks. Guys. You two know how make a girl feel good. I mean Stephan has been the best things since my parents death." Said Elena as she began to tear up.

"Aww. Honey, I know, but enough of those tears. You're-." said Bonnie as Caroline cut her off and said " Dammit woman, you're going to mess up my hard work. Seriously your makeup looks flawless but with all that blubbering it's going to look awful. Plus my reputation will go down the drain. It's going to go on the new flash : _Caroline Forbes make up artist gives bride the epic terrible bliss of beauty_. I mean c'mon Lena-." Caroline said this as she stretch out her arms, as if she was going to put it on a billboard.

"Alright that's enough Care. You're so dramatic."said Bonnie as she turned to look at Elena "Now, Elena. Everything is going to be fine. But please Honey, stop crying. You deserve all this great things. I may add that Stephan Salvatore won the lottery when he found you." Said Bonnie as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Ok. I'll stop. Now group hug." Said Elena as her two best friend turned to hug the brunett. The three women were interrupted as the heard a knock. "who is it?" said Elena as she tried to disguise herself behind her two best friends. " Jeremy." Said the voice as he announced himself. "Ok, come in." said Elena.

"Aww, Lena look at you. Oh by the way Cuz. We're gonna be late. So stop all that fussing or whatever else you're doing. I wonder how Stephan is so patient with you when you would get ready, Jesus-."

"Shut up Jeremy. This is my big day. I mean how many times do I get to get married."said Elena as she gave her cousin a playful shove. Jeremy looked at his cousin as a smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Ah, alright. Ladies, see you in two minutes." Said Jeremy as he looked to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.

"Alrighty, you two heard the man lets go. We got a big fish to fry."said Caroline as she strutted out of the room.

"Fish?" said Elena as she eyed her blonde friend. "Uh, let's go. Lena… Do you want to be late to your own wedding?" Bonnie said as she pulled Elena by the hand.

"ok, Ok." Said Elena as her eyes glimmer in happiness.

Meanwhile...

Stephan paced up and down the church hallways. He could not believe he was going to marry Elena Gilbert. He remembers how he had met her. He bumped into her while getting his early coffee at Starbucks as the brunette beauty had made her way to the shop as well. The moment they laid eyes on each other; you could feel their chemistry. Stephan had made a complete mess of himself. He had stuttered his name as he introduced himself and then he had accidently dropped his coffee on Elena. But at the end of the day that was the start of something so beautiful. Two years later, he is now marrying that beautiful woman.

"Alright,Bro! You need to calm down." Said Damon. Damon Salvatore was Stephan's older brother. The elder Salvatore was known to be a Casanova, smooth talker to the ladies and just overall the player. Damon smirked at his brother. " What Damon?" Said Stephan as he kept pacing.

"Look, Stephan. Don't worry your bride is going to show up. If she doesn't well then I don't blame her. I mean look at you bro.-Ok. I am playing. But don't worry she'll be here. I must say you did a number on that girl to marry you-." Said Damon as he gave a Stephan a pat on the back.

"Will you ever shut up Damon." Said Stephan as he swatted away his brother's hand.

" I said I was playing shessh. You are worse than a girl on their monthly visitor." Murmured Damon as he walked away from his brother. Then he turned to look at Stephan.

"Hey Stephan, I just want to say, Congrats bro! I actually mean it." Said Damon as Stephan stood there wideyed as he watched his older brother. Stephan said "Damon, wait." As he walked toward his brother. Damon stopped while Stephan made his way to him. "What Stephan?" Said Damon as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Damon." Stephan said this as he embraced his brother.  
" Well, Stephan. You can start having your last parting words to your single life." Said Damon as he punched Stephan in the arm playfully. Stephan chuckled as he said " You never change, do ya?"

"Never, Baby bro. Never." said Damon as they walked towards the church doors.

Twenty minutes later…

Elena stepped out of the white limousine as she took her uncle Christopher hands. Her aunt Jenna helped her stepped out of the car ensuring that her dress wouldn't get caught with anything. Jenna had been there for Elena since the death of the girl's parents. Jenna was still surprised that her niece had asked her to be the maid of honor. Jenna understood why she had chosen her. She knew that her young niece was overwhelmed in deciding which of her two best friends to be graced in having the title. So therefore Jenna became her option, she was still honored and she felt great to assist and take away that burden. Jenna finished helping her niece as she quickly took her place next to Damon. Caroline took her place next to Mikael as Bonnie took her place next to Jeremy. The wedding entrance began. As Stephan stood waiting for his beloved. Each couple made their way. Damon and Jenna made their entrance after the flower girl did. Then Elena stepped in, arms linked to her uncle Chris. The brunette began to get teary eyed as she wished her parents where there. The music began as Elena and her uncle walked down the isle. Elena looked up to catch a glimpse of her husband to be, she automatically smiled. Elena smiled even wider as she was standing in front of Stephan as both of them said their vows.

The reception was in full swing everyone was having a good time. Then it was time for anyone who wanted to say any good tithing for the happy couple. Bonnie took a huge gulp of her Champaign as she took a breath before going in front of the microphone. Alright here goes nothing said Bonnie to herself.

"Uh,Hello everyone. My name is Bonnie Bennett. Elena's friend. I just wanted to say that- Well, Elena. You have been my best friend since we started college, you've been there through the ups and downs and became my sorority sister and you just have been a great person. I-i- just glad we cros- crossed paths-."

Giggles erupted the room while Bonnie started to blubbered about her best friend. Bonnie quickly turns around to see what's going on when she sees Damon making out with the waiter. Damon stops when he sees everyone laughing. "Yeah." Says Damon as he raises his hands. He stands there while vasking in all the attention he is getting. Bonnie scoffs and starts to continue her speech.

"Anyways, Lena bear and Stephan, I wish you two the best. I mean you two are meant for each other. I am glad I found a friend in you too Stephan-."

"Yep, that's the wrap with Doctor Phill here. Now I just wanted to say I love you baby bro and well Elena what can say I hope you enjoy the handful you're getting-." Says Damon as he cuts in and gives Bonnie a small shove.

Bonnie pushes Damon as he rudely took the microphone from her. " Damon, I was not done. You're ruining my moment." Said Bonnie as she shoves him out of the way. Everyone chuckles at the two.

"Like I was saying, I wish you two the best and I love you both." Said Bonnie as she sets the microphone down. Caroline starts to make her way up the stage as she gives Damon a playful punch. Meanwhile Bonnie begins to walk of the stage as Caroline stops her. Bonnie is now being dragged up the stage again by the stage. Finally, as Caroline has dragged the caramel beauty she says "What can I say about Elena. Well, Elena has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She is the most big hearted person,she's the realest person I have ever met. She's like my die hard chick. Anyways Stephan brace yourself, you got a real spitfire. To finish it off, I just want to wish you two the best. Now, without further ado. This one is for you Lena bear." Caroline said that as she nudged Bonnie. The music began to play in the background as the lyrics began to spill from Bonnie's voice

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives__  
__Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five__  
__I keep thinking times will never change__  
__Keep on thinking things will always be the same__  
__But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back__  
__No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track__  
__And if you got something that you need to say__  
__You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day__  
__Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down__  
__These memories are playing like a film without sound_

Bonnie kept singing those lyrics with Caroline.

_We remember__  
__All the times we__  
__Had together__  
__And as our lives change__  
__Come whatever__  
__We will still be__  
__Friends forever_

By the end of the chorus Elena was crying and the other two girls were off the stage as they twirled around and pulled Elena into the dance floor. After the song was over the three best friends hugged as the crowd cheered. After that the bride and groom danced as everyone watched the two love birds smiling from ear to ear. Then the dj asked everyone to the dance floor as everyone coupled up. Elena danced with her man as Bonnie and Jeremy began to dance. While Damon and Jenna stepped into the into the dance floor. Everyone was dancing as Caroline and her date snuggled in their seats. The dj instructed the dancers to switch partners as Stephan switch partners with Jenna and Jeremy switched with Elena and with that, it left Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie scoffed ad she began to walk away. " where are you going judgey? I mean I don't bite."

"I'm getting away from you." said Bonnie as she gave Damon a dirty look.

"c'om bonnie.I - well about that stuff. I was just messing with you." said Damon as he reached for her arm.

"Fine Damon. You're such an asshole" hissed Bonnie as she began to dance with him.

"awe, you. Know you love me." said Damon tauntly. "more like I loathe you". Damon smirked as he pulled her closer.

He whispered in her ear "always the judgmental one.". Bonnie turned to look at his ocean blue eyes as she laughed sarcastically " always the dick." Damon laughed as he  
twirled around. They kept dancing as she remembers how they met.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Say WTF

**Chapter Two: Can I say WTF.**

**_They kept dancing as she remembers how they met._**

Bonnie stood in the spacious kitchen of her brand new restaurant. "_BON_ne Appetit." Read the sign of Bonnie's new project. Bonnie was so proud of all she had accomplished. Bonnie not only had used successfully her business and enterpenuer skills to gain her dream job. She had always wanted to be a baker. Therefore opening her own bakery was a dream come true. Bonnie began to rake her hands threw her hair as she pulled it up into a messing bun. She walked around the kitchen as she found her purple apron and the rest of her materials. Bonnie began making the batter for her poppy lemon seed cupcakes. The lemony scent filled her senses. Bonnie smiled brightly as she proceeded to finish her master piece by making the vanilla-lemon frosting for her cupcakes. Suddenly she hears the phone vibrate and the ringtone started to echo through the walls of her business' kitchen.

_"girls, just wanna have fun..Ooh oh girls just wanna have fun."_Echoed the upbeat 80's hit song by Cyndi Lauper. Bonnie quickly turned as she walked towards her the leather jacket that hunged behind her office. Bonnie wiped her hands on her apron as she reached for her iphone.

_"Hello!" Bonnie said onto her phone as she picked up._

_"Hey, BONS!" Elena said in her exuberant bubbly voice._

_"Oww, Hello to you too Elena. Next time will you scream a bit louder into the phone." Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes but still smiling._

_"Opps, Sorry Bunny Bons. So quick question what are you doing this Saturday?" Asked Elena as Bonnie made her way towards the table. She had left the batter sitting there. Bonnie held her phone near her ear while her ear was pressed near her shoulder._

_"Umm… Nothing, really. Why?" asked Bonnie as she took the spatula, while mixing the batter in a circular motion._

_"Well, I was talking to Stephan and he was telling me about this guy-." Elena said as she began to get all excited._

_"Nope. Elena. We're not doing this again. Not another blind date." Groaned Bonnie as she reached over for the pan that was near the edge of the table._

_"Oh. C'mon Bonnie. It has been, like five months since the last time. I mean, you and Ben broke up like ages ago." Elena said as she whined._

_"Umm.. I would like to differ. It has been Two years, 130 days and about 6 hours. Not like anyone is counting." Bonnie said as she scooped the batter into the pan and ensuring that each wrapper had enough batter._

_"Talk about being desperate. Wait Pathetic. That's the word I am looking for. Please Bons. You definitely need some loving in your life. Plus Stephan said this guy is like the definition of fun and carefree, Something that you seem to be lacking." Elena said as Bonnie could tell her best friend had one of her signature devious smiles._

_"Fine." Bonnie murmured into the phone. Bonnie was almost done putting the batter into the wrapper, as she slid her fingers on the rim of the pan. The last bit of batter stuck to her fingers. Bonnie eyed it as she brought her finger to her mouth while she licked her fingers and she savored the taste of the lemony batter. She realized, that she had said yes to Elena's request. Deep down she knew her friend was right but she didn't feel like having a Doctor Phil session._

_"Yay, Ok. Well, first of all his name is Damon and he's works as Sports director for a big basketball team. I am not sure about the whole sport business; but Stephan says he is a great guy." Elena said as she tried to ensure that Bonnie would not back out._

_" Elena, I am really thankful that you care oh-so much about my love life. But breaking up with Ben was really hard. I practically was married to the guy. All we needed was to sign some papers, get a dog and house. Voilà .. there you would have it." Bonnie said as she nodded her head sadly._

_"Seriously Bonnie. This is not the notebook here were you seat and wait for some guy." Said Elena in a scolding tone_

_"Ok. You're right, I sound pathetic. So what did you say this guy's name was?" asked Bonnie while putting her cupcakes in the oven._

_"His name is Damon." Said Elena._

_"Oh. Ok. So what's going to happen this Saturday?" asked Bonnie as she arched her eyebrows._

_"Well, He is going to pick you up and take you out to dinner. -." Elena explained as Bonnie quickly interrupted her ._

_"Wait, he already knows where I live?" asked Bonnie in disbelieve._

_"Yes, Bons. But don't worry. I made sure that he's a good one. Okay. Plus I give you Stephan and I's word . You won't regret it."_

_"Ok, Elena. But if its epic failure am so holding you accountable to it." Said Bonnie in a stern voice_

_"Ok, If things go absolutely wrong. I promise to get you those Police concert tickets. Only if you actually attempt to play nice-."_

_"Alright. Got it. Beam Pole." Said Bonnie as she smiled happily as she teased her best friend._

_"Hey, not fair Fur Ball. But anyways, you should be ready by 7:30. Stephan said Damon should be rolling by your house by then." Elena said that as she threw in Bonnie's childhood nickname._

_"Ok. Fine. I just hope I don't regret I am so holding you accountable to your offer. Got it Gilbert." Bonnie said that while setting her timer on and walking over to the sink. She began placing all her dirty pans and utensils._

_"Great. I am so excited. By the way call me as soon as the date is over." Said Elena._

_"Yeah, no problem. Hey have you told Caroline yet?" asked Bonnie as she thought about the blonde._

_" You know, the answer to that Bennett. We're talking about the one and only Caroline Forbes." Said Elena as she chuckled._

_"Ok. Lena. I got to go." Said Bonnie as she finished putting the dirty pans and spatulas in the sink._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Come on dude... Seriously?" said Stephan as he threw the basketball towards Damon. Damon smiled weirdly and said " yeah, I am serious." while he caught the ball. He began to dribble the ball around the court as Stephan ran up to block his every move._  
_" Damon. What is it gonna hurt. One date, won't kill your 'style'." said Stephan as he stole the ball from his brother._

_" Oh, Baby Bro you don't get it. Here let me spell it out. Money, Honies and Booze." said Damon as he numbered them off._

_" That's what am saying. Your life sounds awful, don't you want to actually experience love. Instead of having those crazy hook-ups and booty calls.-" Stephan said this in a disappointed tone while making a three pointer._

_"Saint Stephan. Will you stop brooding? Anyways i love my life. I always get a variety of women. I mean look at me, Am like a god." said Damon as he ran up for the ball while pointing at himself._

_" Damon, Seriously. You don't want to end up all by yourself. Plus your looks only take you so far. Don't you want to find that woman that will make you smile. Like have the long lasting-."_

_"Love? god Stephan you sound like one of those hopeless romantics. By the way what makes you think I haven't been in love? I mean i been there, done that and i have the scars to show it."_

_" Yeah, I may sound like one Damon. But I found someone that is worth it. By the way stop being afraid of love and actually try to be in a relationship." Stephan said as he dribble the ball while Damon attempted to get the ball away from him._

_" I am not afraid of nothing, I am just cautious. I mean why ruined a good no strings attach relationship." said Damon as he elbowed Stephan and took the ball._

_"Hey, that's not fair you elbowed me. Jerk. anyways. Can you just think about going on this date. This girl is really a keeper. I think you'll like her-."_

_"Alright. I'll go. I just hope she a looker Stephan." Said Damon as he checked the ball._

_"Well, thanks for agreeing to go. I know you won't regret it."said Stephan as he threw the back at Damon as they kept playing one on one._

* * *

_Saturday Afternoon._

_Carolina and Elena decided to go to Bonnie bakery as they discussed the plan for the night._

_"Ugh.. I can't believe it. Bonnie actually agree to go on your little blind date. Jerk!" Caroline said as she glared at Elena._

_"Yeah. I know. What can I say...there is a reason why am Elena Lynn Gilbert." Elena said as she flipped her silky brown hair to her other shoulder as she gloated on her accomplishment._

_" Gilbert. I, Caroline Forbes. Tried to set her up with Cameron. You remember him?"said Caroline._

_"YEs, I do."said Elena. a beat "HE was that sexy mix guy from the photo shoot.. You worked with for the Calvin Klein campaign."said Elena._

_"Yep, that's him. You know he was so hot. He could have been perfect for her. But no...she decided to be difficult. But you suggest a blind date and she says yes. hmph."Said Caroline as she put on her sunglasses while stepping out of her apartment with Elena._

_"Well, I just know how to use my words with her."said Elena nonchalantly._

_"OOOOk."said Caroline as she rolled her eyes at the brunette._

_"haha, Anyways. Care, we need to hurry up. I can tell you're hungry."said Elena as she swung her tote bag._

_"Oh, how do you know?"said Caroline tauntingly._

_"Oh, C'mon. Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. I know you're hungry when you start acting all crabby and you get all antsy when you're hungry."said Elena as she gave the blonde a little shove._

_"Alright. You are so right. I actually been craving one of those Caesar salads with those mini baguettes that Bonnie makes. Ugh.."said Caroline as she felt her mouth watered._

_"Ok, lets go munchie monster."said Elena as hit the elevator door. Two minutes later they are walking to the parking lot. They reach the yellow convertible. Caroline opened the driver side door as she unlocked her car for the brunette to get in._

_Twenty minutes later the two women pull into the parking lot where BONne Appetit is at. The two of them step out of the car as they saw people come in and out of the little bakery. Elena and Caroline quickly walked towards the little establishment. Caroline open the door as she spotted Jayson. Jayson was one of Bonnie top bakers and right hand._

_"Jayson!"said Caroline. The Italian/Puertorican man turned to look at Caroline. "Carolina, darling!"said Jayson and then he saw Elena. A beat "Oh, Elena Bella."_

_"Hey. Jay."said Elena as she walked up to dark haired man. Both of the women hugged him at the same time._

_" So, chicas. To what do I owe you this visit."said Jayson as he gave them a flirty smile._

_"Well, we first came to eat...and See where is that stubborn headed boss of yours."said Caroline as laughed._

_"Oh, no amore per me!"said Jayson dramatically as if he was hurt._

_"Don't say that...c'è amore per te."said Elena as she smiled and gave Jayson a hugged and smiled heartily._

_"Ok. I'll get the boss. But before I go. What do you guys want? Let me guess. Caesar Salad and Baguettes for Caro, and for Bella Wild Berry iced tea and pistachio frosted muffins."said Jayson as he pointed to each woman_

_"Damn you are good. You know us too well. Jay Jay love!"said Caroline as she gave the man's shoulder a squeeze._

_Jayson walked away as he made his way to the back of the Bakery. He found his way towards the small office. He found Bonnie with the phone in hand while wearing a yellow blouse, jean grey blazer and cuffed up jeans and yellow sperrys._

_"Yes, so you would like to have 100 double chocolates cupcakes, twitty bird shaped cake with whipped frosting and the party platters that have cheese, ham and the wheat crackers. Correct.- Ok. they will be delivered on Friday around 10:45 am. - Thanks."said Bonnie as she finished writing the order. Bonnie swiveled in her chair and then she looked up as she heard an ahem coming from Jayson._

_"Hey, Jayson.." said Bonnie as she smiled at the man, who leaned on the wall._

_"Hey, Ms. Bennett. I wanted to let you know, you have visitors." said Jayson_

_"Oh... let me guess Elena and Caroline?"said Bonnie as she looked at her watch._

_"Dead on Ms. Bennett."said Jayson as he smiled_

_"Jayson.. can you stop calling me Ms. Bennett. It makes me feel old. Oh and thanks for letting me know those two are here." said Bonnie as she began to get up and gave Jayson's cheek as squeeze._

_"Ok, Ms.- Bonnie.!"said Jayson. "Bonnie. repeat Bonnie." said Bonnie as she laughed. a beat "Where would i be without you Jayson!"said Bonnie as she walked out of her office._

_Bonnie walked out to find her two best friends seating in a table. Caroline was savoring her Caesar salad as Elena took sips of her berry tea. "Well, hello ... my beautiful trouble makers."said Bonnie as she reached their table._

_"Well, hello stubborn head! Now explain to me how you agree to Elena's blind date?"said Caroline as she set her fork down and Elena smiled triumphantly._

_"Wow. Care. No how are you? just demands.."said Bonnie as she smiled and began to laugh at Caroline._

_" Ok, I will drop it Bennett. But if this date goes bad. Promise you'll go on a date with Cameron!"said Caroline_

_"fine. So what are you guys doing here?"asked Bonnie as she eyed the blonde and back to Elena_

_"Umm.. We just want to know what you are wearing tonight and just get a rundown on how you are presenting yourself."said Elena happily._

_"ok, well am wearing that taupe red dress.. the one with the cherry red satin skirt that has the diagonal panels and meshes with a stretchy knit taupe bodice and swoops low front and back." said Bonnie as she felt satisfied with her choice._

_"Nice." said Caroline as she took a bite of her salad. A beat "Now talk about hair and makeup."asked Caroline._

_" Umm.. i dont know."said Bonnie as she looked at Caroline and back to Elena as she sat down._

_"I got it. Do a side bun with wavy curls."said Elena and then looked at Caroline for approval._

_" humm.." a beat 'Yeah, good idea Lena and then you wear a bit of concealer and foundation. use that eyeliner i gave you give yourself that smokey look, The one I taught you and wear the red lipstick we bought at the Chanel Store." said Caroline._

_"Ok, I will do that. Anything else?"said Bonnie as she took a piece of Elena's muffin._

_"Nope, just call us. After your date." said Elena._

_"Oh and don't forget details."said Caroline as she took a bite of the mini baguettes._

_"Ok."sighed Bonnie as she looked at her clock._

_"It's 3:45, Now so. I need to get my hair done, pick up some groceries and get my nails done. Plus you two know how long it takes."said Bonnie as she got up._

_"Ok, honey. Do what you got to do."said Caroline_

_"Have fun!"said Elena._

_Bonnie got up as she walked back to her office and grabbed her purse and car keys. She spoke to Jayson and let him know she was stepping out early and she asked him and Pedro to close the store._

* * *

_Bonnie stepped out of her shower as she singed or rather chanted "I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T.. do you know what that means.. She got her own house, she got her own car, two jobs, work hard, you a bad broad." Bonnie giggled at herself as she walked into her room and began to dry herself. Then she put lotion and began to get dress. She was done getting dress as she stepped into her stilettos. She began to put gel on the ends of her hair as she brushed down part of her hair. Her hair began to look wavy as she added gel at the ends of her hair. She looked at her hair as she eyed it satisfied. Then she began to do her make-up. By the time she was done the clock read 7:00 p.m. Bonnie smiled as she took her purse and walked down stairs. She sat down on her loveseat as she eyed the clock waiting for this Damon guy to show up._

_Meanwhile..._

_Damon kissed the blonde roughtly and lustfully. The blonde giggled and said " Damon, you're such an animal! But that's why I love you!"_

_"Oh, Okay. Kitty cat...let's not get ahead of yourself." said Damon as he eyed her seriously after hearing the word love in that sentence._

_Damon turned to check his clock it read 7:00 p.m. He shurged it off, he thought to himself i got another thrity minutes before going to this date. Ugh thought Damon. He turned to the blonde as she leaned to kissed him and pull him towards her. He was standing in her kitchen just in boxers while she sat on the island counter top. Then suddenly his phone began ringing as the ringtone sexy and i Know it began playing. Damon pulled away from the kiss and murmured in the blonde's lips " I got to get that babe. Give me a sec."_

_"Yellow?" said Damon. " Damon, thankfully you picked up. So are you on your way to the date?" asked Stephan._

_"Wow. MOm relax. " said Damon Sarcastically. " Damon, I mean it. You promised to be there. I mean Bonnie is a great girl and she's a mutual friend of Elena.-"said Stephan in a concerned voice._

_"Stephan, don't worry, I'll be there and anyways if you wanted this girl to go on a date... Then you should have taken her out yourself." said Damon as he rolled his eyes while the blonde played with his abs._

_"Damon. please don't be difficult." Stephan said pleadingly._

_"Ok. Saint Stephan. If you keep worrying about this thing and talking... Then i won't make it on time."Said Damon._

_"Ok... Damon. Just make sure you get there by 7:30 p.m. FYI Bonnie is very punctual. So let me know how things go. okay. " Stephan said._

_"Alright baby bro!" said Damon as he hanged up._

_"What was that about? "asked the blonde as she moved closer towards Damon to resume their intense make-out session. Damon gave a chaste kissed and said "Babe, I am gonna have to leave. I got to get things done. But I'll call when I am done. So We can continued this."_

_"Ok, let me know sugar. I'll call you if you don't."said the blonde as she pulled away from him and started to buttoned up her blouse._

_Damon walked out of the kitchen as he began to pick up his jeans and put on his black t-shirt. He began to look everywhere for his jacket. " Hey, babe do you know where my jacket went?"asked Damon._

_"Umm.. it should be behind the couch. You know cause when you came in you were tossing everything, everywhere." said the blonde as she giggled._

_"Ok, i found it. Well got it go. See ya babe."said Damon. The blonde went up to him a kissed him before he left as Damon gave her but a squeeze. "Bye, Damon. Don't forget to call.."said the blonde as she sighed in blissful way._

_'I'll try. But can't promise i will, but if i don't you'll call right kitty cat?'' Said Damon as he steped out of the apartment and threw on his jacket as he fixed the cuffes._

_'' Yeah." said the blonde as she closed the door of her apartment. Damon made his way towards the elevator as he took out his Droid and gps Bonnie's address. He then he looked at the time and he saw it was 7:28 p.m. He looked at the route and noticed that it was going to take a bit together. He decided to quickly exit the apartment building and hop on his Harley Davidson motorcycle. He had forgotten that his mustang was out of gas and that if he went home it would take longer. Damon got into his Harley as he sped through the night._

_While..._

_Bonnie sat in her living room as she flipped back and forth the pages of her cosmopolitanian magazine. She looked up at her clock as she saw the clock hit 8:00 O' clock. She let out an exasperated sigh. She was getting impatient and she began to tap her foot. She was about to call Elena and demand her Police Concert tickets now. The guy had not shown up she decided to give him twenty more minutes, if he didn't show. She was sure to call Elena and give her the talk of her life. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she heard her stomach growled. She decided to get up and get a glass of water. She stood in the kitchen sink as she got her water. She drank the water as she felt a bit nervous about the date and she felt so pathetic because she was letting her friends play match maker with her love life. Jesus, things could not get any worst thought Bonnie. Bonnie walked back to her living room as she sat down on her couch. As she sat back down and looked at the clock, and what seem to be eternity. Then suddenly the door bell rang and she quickly got up as she let out a sigh. She threw her magazine at the couch and murmured to herself alright Bonnie._

_Bonnie walked towards as she swung the door open. The door open as it revealed a raven hair guy with ocean blue eyes. Bonnie looked at him as she automatically said hi and he did the same. "You must be Bonnie?"asked the dark handsome stranger. "And You must be Damon."said Bonnie as she plastered a smile. "Yes, that would be me." said Damon._

_"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Damon."said Bonnie. A beat "I am I late?"' asked Damon. Although he knew the answer to that he wanted to feel out how this Bonnie chick felt about his tardiness._

_"umm.. just an hour. But don't worry I was getting ready since that's like the M.O"said Bonnie as feigned not to care while she turned to look at her clock._

_"Oh. Well Stephan mentioned you would say somthing along those lines."said Damon_

_"Oh really?"asked Bonnie as she attempted not to sound neurotic and upset. Bonnie giggled in nervousness as Damon played along with it._

_"Yeah.."Damon said as he eyed the caramel beauty. "Oh.. " said Bonnie as you could the underlying sarcasm, while masking it with a fake laugh._

_They both faked laugh as the laughter died down Bonnie murmured "Neat."' a beat "Yep.."Said Damon_

_"Should we go?"asked Bonnie as she felt the awkwardness fill the air. "Yeah, Yeah "said Damon._

_"Lets grab some dinner"said Bonnie quietly. "Yeah, lets."said Damon, Bonnie turned to close the door of her home as she murmured "I am kinda hungry since its been a an hour."said Bonnie while she rolled her eyes._

_Damon and Bonnie began to walk up to Bonnie's gate as Bonnie said "So Stephan told you moved up to Mystic falls a year ago."_

_"Yes."said Damon as Bonnie turned to look at him and proceeded by asking "So how long have you known Stephan for?"asked Bonnie._

_"Umm.. my whole life.-Wait, didn't Stephan tell you we're brothers?-" said Damon as he looked into her blue eyes. Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. No he did not mentioned that." she said as he smirked._

_"Well, he probably didn't because... I mean let face it am the better looking one. So i bet he didn't want to put himself to shame." said Damon as Bonnie tried not to laugh at him._

_"Oh.."said Bonnie as she stifled a giggle. They kept walking as Damon opened the gate for her and she said "Well, Elena and I have known each other since college. We were in the same sorority together. Thank You."_

_"Oh. that's cool."said Damon. "Yeah, umm.. so where's your car?"asked Bonnie as she walked into the sidewalk._

_"Right here."said Damon as he motioned towards his Harley. Bonnie turned around as she saw his motorcycle and stared at it dumbfounded. "Here ya go'' said Damon as he handed her a helmet._

_" Oh."said Bonnie as she tried to hide her discomfort. "c'mon hop on. Just hold on tight. I promise i won't read into it."said Damon as Bonnie stood there wide eye. He began to make his motorcycle roar as Bonnie said "I don't think I am dress for the 40 mile winds." as the roaring died down. "What?"said Damon._

_'I DONT THINK I AM DRESS FOR THE 40 MIlLES AN HOUR WINDS'' said Bonnie as she shouted._

_"Oh"said Damon. "Sorry, its just that i don't think my legs would reach over."said Bonnie as she laughed nervously._

_"But, I'll drive. My car is right over there."Said Bonnie as she quickly handed Damon back the helmet and pointed at her Prius._

_"uh."said Damon. "It also brand new. I just love to drive it."said Bonnie all enthusiastically._

_"Sweet ride.."said Damon in a sarcastic voice while Bonnie turned to walk to it. She quickly got in her car as Damon purposely walked slow. "Hop in."she said all excited._

_Damon got into her car as he struggled to get in due to his height. When he finally got in he said "Alright. So where shall we go?"he asked as Bonnie turned to look at him with a puzzled a expression. "Uh.. were did you make the reservations?'she asked. Damon gave her a deer hit with the headlights look. "you said you were going to reserve...I guess you didn't make reservations.. Its cool."said Bonnie as she gave him wan smile. "Yeah, it's cool "said Damon as he made a whatever body language expression._

_"I guess, you can pick the place and we can slide on by."said Damon as he looked at the caramel beauty squirm in discomfort._

_"Umm.. how about the Mystic Grill."said Bonnie. A beat "A friend of mines owns the place." "Ok, sounds good."said Damon in an indifferent tone. Then suddenly the ringtone 'Oh, no whose ass is that" began playing before Bonnie could say something else._

_"Oh, thats my phone." said Damon. "Yeah, I figured that much."murmured Bonnie. "Oh, but can keep talking."said as he struggled to reach for his phone._

_"are you sure. Cause you can answer." said Bonnie becoming vexed. "Naw, don't worry it will go to voice mail."said Damon as he stopped trying to reach for it. "No, I insist."said Bonnie as she gave him a fake smile._

_"No it fine."said Damon as the phone kept ringing. "Like, I was saying my friend owns the restaurant, since we went to culinary school and- haha, how about if you answer your phone. I am sure what have to say can wait."said Bonnie as she tried to maintain her cool. "Hey, Vi-You."said Damon as he watched Bonnie watch him intently._

_"You know me always in the middle of something."said Damon as he said it a bit low into the phone while Bonnie rolled her eyes and stared at the window._

_"Ok, yeah. 11. Ok."said Damon as he turned and looked at Bonnie who seem ready to get more annoyed and then he said low in to the voice "Let's make 10:30" Then he turned to Bonnie and said "I am sorry, its a sick friend."said Damon._

_Bonnie looked at him as she felt that was her last draw. "Umm... You Know..we don't have to this." she said as her hands landed on her steering wheel. "Oh ok."said Damon as his hand landed on the door handle as he was ready to make his exit._

_"Are you serious!"said Bonnie as her jaw drop in disbelieve._

_"OK, let's be honest. You knew the moment you met me you didnt like me.-" "Umm..ah.. NO but our mutual friends or family/friends. Set this up. So I think we owe it to them to.."_  
_"To what?"asked Damon getting quite annoyed himself. a beat "Spending what.. a few hours or even mere minutes of small talk, I mean let get real. The most realistic scenario is if you and I get wasted and hook-up. There end of story."said Damon as he said that in arrogant and non caring voice._

_"What kind of an a douche bag and an asshole are you?" said Bonnie as she let out heavy and annoyed sigh._

_"Look,It's a Saturday night and I just wanna have some fun."said Damon as if he was trying to think logical._

_' Oh..okay!' said Bonnie sarcastically._

_" I can go see my sick friend and... you can do whatever is that you do on a saturday night." said Damon as he stammered around any logical explanation._

_"Oh, my GOsh... Are you kidding me."said Bonnie as she shook her head._

_"You like someone who read, you can go read a book or someone who blogs."said Damon as look at Bonnie._

_" Someone who Blogs.. unbelievable."Bonnie murmured. "Yeah."said Damon. Bonnie shifted in her seat as she turned to face him._

_"Here is a tip to ensure this would have been a lousy night. First don't show up an hour late, two don't make a booty call in front of me-."said Bonnie._

_"She's sick."Damon said as he was trying to have an excuse. "Ya she's sick,were you going to heal her? With your magic penis?" said Bonnie as she scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_" OK, fine.. if you want to go out."said Damon as he let an exaperated sigh._

_"Oh, hell no. I don't want to go. Not with you anyways. What are you crazy?"said Bonnie as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car._

_Damon looked at her in utter silence and then he rolled his eyes as she said "Get OUT OF MY Car. OUT OF MY PRIUS."_

_"I dont know what Stephan and Elena were thinking, when they set this up!"Bonnie said as she walked away and turned to get in her house._

_"Yeah..Me either."said Damon as he hopped on to his Harley while pulling out his phone._

_"Elena, You so owe me those Police Concert tickets and a promise that I would never have to see that jerk again."said Bonnie as she left a message in Elena's phone._

Bonnie finished dancing with Damon. She looked at him as she balled her fist remembering the worst day of her life. Not only had she gone on a date with jerk but her ex had introduced her to his fiance. So basically that Saturday night was the worst night of her life as the song ended Bonnie quickly turn to walk away as Damon said "Nice dancing with you Judgey!"as he called out and Bonnie walked away. Bonnie just that as that day they can i saw What the F. She had gotten stuck with a jerk thanks to her best friend and her best friend's hubby. Bonnie walked away and found her seat next to Caroline and her date.

"Remind me to slautered him when the wedding is over."said Bonnie as she sat down.

"Oh what did he do now..Bons. I thought he was behaving himself?"asked Caroline while nudging her date.

"It doesn't matter what he did. What matter is that he is the world's biggest asshole!"said Bonnie.

"Say opposite do attract."said Caroline while giving Bons a shove. "Shut it Forbes."said Bonnie.

"JK. Relax, Bons just ignore him."said Caroline as she watch Damon dance with a red head.

"Uh, you two always fighting."said Caroline as Bonnie fumed...

Little did those two knew that a series of events would change their out look on each others lives.

* * *

AN: Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is for reading.

Don't forget to check out my other stories **IMPOSSIBLE CHANCE AND THE WRONG THING TO DO**

**REVIEW, REVIEW**

**R and R = Love**

Love,

Luzsingravedad


	3. Chapter 3: Rude BOY!

Chapter 3:

8 months later…

It was Thanksgiving and Bonnie Bennett had finally gotten the confirmation on the loan to start a the expansion of her restaurant. She was very proud of herself and she was also a bit happy that her decision to give Cameron was not a total fiasco. Bonnie wrapped her scarf around her neck as she walked towards her Prius , she was ready to get dinner with Cameron.

But then Elena called her and reminded her that this year the thanksgiving feast was going to be at the Salvatore residence. Bonnie smiled as she heard Elena say that, she knew very well she was going to see a lot of their friends and she knew Caroline was so going to be there. But then it hit her Damon, her worst nightmare was going to be present. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have to brace herself for a full blown conversation full of sarcastic and snarky comments from Damon. Bonnie shrudded at the thought. She pulled out her iphone and called Cameron.

"Hey, Cam. It's me Bonnie. I was wondering babe if you want to come with me for Thanksgiving diner at Elena's. I know we have plans for dinner but I think it would be fun, plus Caroline will be there." Bonnie said in a cheery tone.

"Oh...OK. Sure... babe I'll come. But I wont be able to stay there for long. I mean I have a flight that leaves at 430 in the morning for Tennessee. There's a photo shoot for Durango there." Cameron

"Ok, Baby. Umm.. So do want me to pick you up or do you know the way to Elena's?"' asked Bonnie while she fumble in her purse for her keys as she walked to the parking lot.

" I think i do but if you can you tell me here address for just to make sure."asked Cameron.

" Ok, I will sent it to you through a text." Said Bonnie as she finally found her keys.

'' Alright, honey Bons."said Cameron as he laughed full heartily knowing how much that nickname aggravated his girlfriend.

" Oh Camey Wamey!"Teased Bonnie as she tried to egg him on. "Fine, Bennett. I will stop if you stop calling me that awful name."said Cameron as he shook his head.

"Fine Stevenson. I text you address and Oh please be on time. It starts at 745 p.m."said Bonnie as she was already seated in her Prius.

"So, I see you at 745 Ms. Bennett. Love you." said Cameron as he hanged up.

"-Love you too." said Bonnie as she heard her phone go into a dial tone. She sighed heavily. She really like Cameron but sometimes his extreme carefree personality bother her at times. But she decided to give them a try since he was so charming and nice. Bonnie quickly turned on her car as the ignition started. She really love how her car sounded when she turn it on. She pulled out of the parking alot as she head to BONne Appetit.

Bonnie drove to her bakery. She was walked into her buisness as she did she saw Jayson already having the peach cobbler in his hands.

"Hey Bons."said Jayson. "Hey Jayson, I see that you got the desert ready! Aww what would I do without you... So efficient!"Said Bonnie as she took the peach cobbler and sat it down on the counter and gave him a hug.

"Ah it was nothing Amore!"said Jayson. "So boss, what are you doing this lovely thanksgiving?"asked Jayson.

"Well, going to Elena's Thanksgiving! I am sure you already knew that since Elena informed me you'll be there." Bonnie as she dropped her hand to her hips and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I am going...but I am bit dateless. I mean the ladies aren't copperating.-." said Jayson

"-Oh shut up, You are such a casanova. Sometimes I think you and DEMOn are related and not Stephan."Said Bonnie as she giggle and then she felt disgusted because she had brought up the douche bag into the discussion.

"Wow... You are comparing to the jerk you told me about! Bonnie I can't believe it I thought I was more of a latin lover!"said Jayson as he put his hands over his heart to make the disappointment more dramatic. Bonnie hit his fore arm as she said "Yes, I compared you to the jerk but in the sense that you as well have women swooning at your feet JAy!"said Bonnie as she chuckled.

"Ok,Bella. I think you have to go. if you don't want to be late." said Jayson as he picked up the peach cobbler and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled brightly and took it from his hand. " Ok, I'll leave. See you at Elena's" Bonnie said that as she gave Jayson a side hug.

An hour later...

Bonnie paced around the living room waiting for Cameron to show up. He was thirteen minutes and with that Bonnie began to tap her foot as she watched through the window. Bonnie felt a hand land on her shoulder. " Relax, Bons. I am sure Cam will be here in no time!" said the female's voice. Bonnie quickly turned to see her acquired new bestie Caroline Forbes. Caroline smiled happily as she sipped on the Merlot. Then in Elena walked into the living room as she spotted her two best friends. " Hey , ladies." said Elena as she hugged them tightly and said " I am glad to see you two came. It would have been a drag to hand with Colleagues and Stephan's business partners. I mean... goodness I can talk about music for so long. Yes, i admit I am a music geek but a girl gotta live out the box."  
Bonnie chuckled and said " Oh Elena.. I love you." Caroline nodded and said " Well that why, I am a make up artist and enjoy my job." Elena hit Caroline on the arm. " Hey, I was not complaining about my job. Just saying I need you two keep me on my toes." said Elena as Caroline gave her a little shove. " Whatever, Salvatore!" said Caroline as she laughed. " Say where's Cameron? Bonnie?" asked Elena as she turned to look at Bonnie. " Ummm, he said he should be here." said Bonnie with concern laced in her voice. " Ok, Well I am sure he will be here." said Elena brightly as she turned to Caroline and said " Hey there's someone I would like you to meet!" "yeah sure. " said Caroline.

Hey, Bonnie wanna come?" asked Elena as she wanted to be the perfect host and not leave anyone out.

"Sure, But go ahead. I will go later." said Bonnie as she turned to look at the window. " Ok" said Elena as Caroline tagged along. Bonnie let out a heavy breath as she heard the chatter surround her. She nibble on her lips as she her hips angle in a seductive curve as she proceeded to watch the window more impatiently.

Damon walked into his brother's house arms linked to a brunette. The brunette's name was Ashley. She was a bubbly girl and pretty much a three hugger hippie who was also vegan. She talked alot but Damon tried to dismiss her chatter. All was worth it he thought to himself when he was on top of the petite brunette. Ashley held tightly onto his arms as her long silky legs matched his strides and with that most eyes landed on the pair. Stephan turned around as he found his brother making one of his notorious entrance. Damon smiled cockly as the women of the catering service eyed him like he was stake. He smiled more brightly as his younger brother shook his head and try to suppress a chuckle. Stephan excuse himself as he met his brother. " Damon, always late!' with that Stephan engulfed his older brother in to a hug. Damon let go of Ashley as he says " It more like making a entrance.!" Damon said as he smirked. Ashley stood there waiting for Damon to introduce her. He turned and saw her lips quirk in discomfort. " Oh Stephi, I would like to Meet Ashley Anderson-" said Damon as Ashley stepped into a better view and said " Hi, My name is Ashlee with two e's." said the ditzy brunette. Damon rolled his eyes as Stephan politely shook hands with the girl. " Well, it a great pleasure to meet you Ashley with two e's. Make yourself at home." said Stephan as he turned to his brother and then walked away politely. Damon scanned around the room as his eyes landed on a petite round and curvaceous caramel skin individual. Damon looked at Ashley and said " Hey, babe why don't you get us drinks". Ashley looked at him lovingly "Okay, D!" said Ashley as she hurried along and weaved her way to find him a drink. Damon smiled, as how easy it was to get rid of Ashley he had exactly two minutes to put his charm into action towards the caramel woman standing against the window.

Bonnie shifted her weight between the balls of her feet as she let out an exasperated sigh, all the while she eyed her watch and then her iphone.

'Looking for fun sugar?" asked Damon in the most seductive voice he could muster as he got closer to Bonnie. Though he had not realized it was her. Bonnie grimaced in annoyance as she realized it was Damon. She slowly turned as she mustered a stoned face expression.

"Oh what do we have here. Oh let me guess Damon the jerk!" said Bonnie as she hissed and let her hands fall to her sided as she clenched tightly to her phone.

" Oh how you wound me. If it isn't Bonnie the neurotic. Say weren't you supposed to bring the boyfriend of yours. Oh that's right his a pigment of your psychos imagination!" Beamed Damon sarcastically.

Bonnie threw a dirty look and said " He's on his way as we speak. Plus call all you want but at least I am not a whore!"

" Ok, if his real describe to me how he is like?" said Damon challenging her to see if she was saying the truth.

Bonnie smiled in sugar coated way, which really annoyed Damon. He really knew was filled of annoyance. " Well, let see he is a very good looking guy, who does not acknowledges it, he is sucessful in the job that he does, he is smart. He loves red wine, classical music-."

Damon rolled his eyes as he purposely began to make snoring noises. " Yawn.. Boring are you sure this guy is real or wait is he american?" asked Damon with tint of mischief.

" Well,duh he is American and he loves cat and to cook.." concluded Bonnie as she folded her arms over her chest.

"well to me it sounds like you describe the perfect women. Say Bennett you're not gay are you? I mean if you are I would fully support you. I bet if you are its because not guy could stand you not for two seconds, although I must say what waste of a women..phew." said Damon as he chuckled while he watched Bonnie fume in anger.

" Listen, Here Douche bag. I have nothing to explain to you. But since we are having such a lovely heartfelt talk lets talk about how you feel threatned, because you don't posses those qualities, oh maybe that why women don't stick long enough!" hissed Bonnie as she walked around him.

"Good one Bennett!" said Damon as he adjusted his jacket angrily. How dare she say that to him. He stood there and watch her small little curvaceous body strutted away. With that Bonnie disappear within the crowd. He let out an exasperated sigh as he smiled and thought to himself that the little woman was an insatiable one, he enjoys his banters with her but he felt that today he went to far and then again he was so not done with her.

Bonnie walked towards the bathroom and then she saw the caterer holding wine glasses. Bonnie took one as she chugged it down and cursed under her breath. Then she felt arms around her waist and then she slowly turned and said " Cam, nice to for you to join us, It has been exactly 45 minutes."

"Hey, Babe nice greeting. I am sorry about being late.." said Cameron as he rolled his eyes. He wonder why he was dating her she was so anal about time and responsibility but then again she was a sweet heart. He stood there as he held her in place. He knew that what was about to go down was going to hurt her.

"No Cam. You are always late and you did not have the decency to even call me!" said Bonnie as she pushed his hands off her and she turned to look at him with a scolding face.

"Babe can we please not fight. Do you want to make a scene?" Cameron asked pleadingly and strategically in order not to start an argument just yet.

"fine... I am going to the bathroom." said Bonnie as she eyed her boyfriend. Cameron took to wine glasses and drank them down as he eyed his watch. This was going to be one of those nights.

Twenty minutes later ..

Bonnie and Cameron are mingleling as Caroline joined them as she cracked jokes with Cameron. Caroline introduced them to Aaron a film professor at the same university where Elena worked. They were all having a lively conversation as Damon made his way towards them with Ashley. "Oh, hello there!' said Damon in his most charming voice.

"Damon Salvatore!" said Caroline as she smiled. " Care-oline!" said Damon as he took her hands and gave her a hug. " Good to see you, Salvatore." Then Caroline noticed his companion and asked " Oh whose this beautiful lady?" Damon smiled and said "I would like you, wait all of you to meet Ashley!" Damon motioned Ashley to say hello as he felt proud to show her off. She was really beautiful. " Umm... It's Ashlee with two e's" said Ashley all cheery. Bonnie rolled her eyes and then she muffled her snickers. Damon turned around and said " Oh Bennett didn't see you there? Oh and may I ask whose next to you?" Bonnie gave Damon a dirty look and said " Oh this is the guy I was talking about, You know Mr. Charming. Well this my boyfriend Cameron. Cameron meet Damon" said Bonnie as she introduced her boyfriend to the man she could not stand. It was weird but meeting Ashley really agrivated her and then it again it proved her point that Damon only dated shallow girls that really didn't have brains.

"Oh hey!' said Cameron as he smiled politely a beat " Umm.. I hope what you heard about me was good. And Bae you shouldn't have." said Cameron as he turned to face Bonnie while still speaking to Damon.

" Oh she did say many marvelous things about you. I may add and i hope I don't offend you but she made you sound like the perfect woman!" said Damon in a straight face as he tried not laugh.

Bonnie almost spat her drink as she heard Damon say that. She looked at Cameron apologetically as Cameron got angry.

The rest of the night was quite awkward between Bonnie and Cameron. Damon kept poking fun at Cameron. Then it was time for the dinner as Elena and Stephan announced to the guest to gather around the dinner table.

"Well, I want to say thanks for coming, I know many of you could be with your respective families but choose to be with us so thank you!' said Stephan as he rose his glass in gratitude as he held Elena's hand. Elena looked at him as he nodded it was weird but they had this unspokable bond and way to communicate that Bonnie found so cute.

"Well, there is something else we want to let everyone here. Stephan and I are going to have a baby! said Elena happily as everyone clapped and awwed. Bonnie and Caroline walked up to Elena and congratulate her.

"So, I guess i call dibs on being the sexy aunt." said Caroline as she hugged Elena . Bonnie nodded in approval with Caroline as she said " And I get to be the other aunt-" said Bonnie.

" Oh no you are not. I was thinking more along the lines my baby's godmother!" said Elena as she hugged Bonnie.

" Wow really!" said Bonnie in surprise. " Yes, Silly!" said Stephan as he overheard his wife conversation. Meanwhile Stephan hugged his brother and then he told him " thanks Damon!"

"Wow, so you knocked her up fast. What were you to doing...F***ing like rabbits?" said Damon as he laughed.

"Oh Damon what am gonna do with you? Yes, my wife's pregnant with my child and I am happy." said Stephan.

" So am gonna be an uncle cool, thanks Baby bro another way you make me feel old." joked Damon.

"You are old" Said Caroline as she pushed Damon lightly to try to hug Stephan "Congrats!" gushed Caroline as she faced Stephan. It had been weird but Stephan and Caroline shared a secret friendship, they were like best friends. Next it was Bonnie who came up to Stephan as Damon said to Caroline " You're the old one here. Cause I am a god if you haven't noticed" While Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Caroline and Caroline just laughed. Bonnie scoffed and said " You wish... I feel bad for your kid Steph. With an uncle like that... I would be calling a shrink!" said Bonnie as she hugged Stephan tightly and the whispered in his ear congrats. " Ummm Let's not forget Uncle and GODFATHER!" said Damon. Bonnie turned around as she heard Damon said that. " OH no!" said Bonnie as she felt someone throw a bucket of cold water at her. " What happened Bennett did the cat ate your tone!" said Damon.

"Damon" said Stephan in a warning tone. " Uh, No I am just surprised that I am miraculously ended being the GODMOTHER, Along side with you.." said Bonnie as she stammered to finish her sentence.

" I know isn't it great!" said Elena as she joined Stephan side all enthusiastically. " Yeah" mumbled both Bonnie and Damon. The rest of the evening was full of laughter and food as the Salvatores beamed with happiness with their baby news.

* * *

Two hours later...

Cameron had decided to leave as he pulled Bonnie out of the party and said " Baby, I have been with you for the pass three months. Well I decided it is time for us to see other people-"

"What! Are you breaking up with me?' asked Bonnie in disbelieve as she saw her boyfriend break up with at her friend driveway and to top it off during Thanksgiving.

"Umm... Yes." said Cameron as he didn't meet Bonnie's eyes. " THis Unbelievable... So what that it you want out?" said Bonnie as she tried not to cry.

" Look, I am sorry. You are a great girl but I realized that I have different preferences.." said Cameron.

" Wait... are you saying you are gay!" Bonnie said in utter bewilderment.

" YEs, I came to realize that on my last fotoshot!" said Cameron. A beat. "BUt babe, this not your fault, this is all mine. I mean i strung you alone and plus you are a great woman and any man would love to be with you. It's just that am not that man." said Cameron as he hugged Bonnie tightly and watched her cry for a little bit.

Bonnie wiped her tears and said " Ok. I get it, and I know I will be ok. I guess I just wished you would have told me sooner!"

"I know and I am sorry. Well I have to ugh... go my flight leaves in an hour!" said Cameron as he shot her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I am sorry. Yeah. You should go." said Bonnie as she let go of Cameron. Cameron turned to leave as he got into his car he wave at Bonnie and said " thank you. For being so understanding. You are a great girl." Bonnie nodded and recollected herself as she walked back in to the party.

Bonnie walked in as she ran into Caroline. "Where's Cam?" asked the blonde.  
"Umm... he had to go. You know photoshoot in Tennessee!" said Bonnie as she tried not think of her break up!

"ok. got cha! Hey but what;'s wrong?" asked Caroline as she eyed Bonnie as she saw the tear streaks down her cheeks.

" I'll tell you later.." mumbled Bonnie. " Oh no you don't Bennett. tell me now.!" said Caroline as she gave her that sassy look and that don't you dare lie to me look.

"Fine. Cameron broke up with me and told me he was gay!" said Bonnie as she began to cry. While she cried, she didn't notice that Damon heard the part about Cameron breaking up with her.

Bonnie finished crying as she wiped her tears and then decided to mingle some more with the guest as Caroline promised not to say a word. Twenty minutes later Elena had asked Bonnie to go get the peach cobbler while Stephan asked Damon to get the wine. That meant Bonnie and Damon would be in the kitchen. Bonnie was unwrapping the peach cobbler when Damon walked in an open the pantry and retrieved the wine. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she saw Damon come in. Damon took it as his cue to irritate the woman.

"So what is this I hear that you broke up with mr. right? or should I say gay?" asked Damon in joking way. Bonnie stopped unwrapping the cobbler and said " You know what Damon, why do you have to be an asshole?" Bonnie picked up the cobbler and stormed out of the room as she tried to plaster a smile for Elena and everyone else. Damon stood there in the kitchen wondering what had he done wrong. Little did he know that he had hurt Bonnie's feelings and he would someday regret it.

* * *

AN: Voila.. there you have it.

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4: Evelyn

Chapter 4:

August 7,2011.

Stephan Salvatore has never been the nervous type. He usually was calmed, the one who has things figured out or the one who maps things out. But today has the poor guy pacing up and down. He took three sips of water in the whole time he had been here. He just remembers waking up to a very grumpy and screaming Elena. She woke up tossing and turning and then suddenly clutching her stomach as she shirked in pain his name. "STEPHAN" said the doe eyed woman as a tear slip out of her brown eye orbs. Stephan rolled over and quickly looked to his young and very pregnant wife. "Elena, Babe what's wrong?" as panic took over the dirty blonde haired man.

" I think, she's coming." Said Elena as she grunted through her teeth and with that her water broke. Now Stephan is pacing up and down the hospital's hallway as he sees Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna, Caroline and Damon make their way into the waiting room. Bonnie looks as Stephan as she gives a very excited smile and while Bonnie attempts to keep her nerves in check. Bonnie didn't want Stephan to become more terrified than what he already was. The doctor comes out as she looks at Stephan asks him if he wants come in to the labor room. Stephan nods his head as he takes his camcorder into his trembling hands as Damon looks at him giving Stephan an encouraging smile. "You got this Baby bro!" said Damon in a serene voice, something that took Stephan by surprise.

Caroline's aquamarine eyes just moved from the clock to her phone. She was excited to see her best friend and the baby. Jenna sat there talking to Alaric as she coughed and Alaric tried to sooth the pain being inflicted on her lethargic and worn down body. Jenna had been diagnosed with breast cancer. She was in the first stages as she began to lose her hair and the lump in her breast was more pronounced. Jenna's yellow badana gave her an edge as her yellow blouse and jeans looked nice on her small frame. Jenna was a fighter and today she had argued with Alaric as she said that she was going to be there when her niece gave birth to her child. Bonnie eyed Alaric and Jenna interact as she found that to be the most cute thing and as she saw Jenna, she just stared in awe to see Jenna so headstrong and always brightening everyone's day while she was in he darkest hour. She managed to make Caroline and her laugh. "So, Bennett...Any update on your love life?"asked Jenna as finished telling them the misadventures and funny antics at chemo therapy. Bonnie eyed her cautiously as Caroline's eyes glazed and her ears perked up. It had been a month since Caroline had returned to Mystic Falls since she had been in New York for Fashion week, which meant Caroline Forbes make-up artist to the rescue.

"Yes, Bennett. Do tell. I mean we have not spoken for a week or so?" said Caroline in her cheery tone. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she decided to answer those two noisy women that she had learned to love. "Umm... No one really. There's this guy name Trevor. He asked me out on a date. I still haven't given him an answer if I would go." Bonnie said in an non interested voice. Damon eyed her as Bonnie spoke as a shit face grin played on his lips. "No way, Bitter Bonnie. Actually found a date." Damon said as he tried dramatize my life some more. Bonnie swore Damon just enjoyed getting on her nerves.

"And cue in the dramatics and the douche baggery.!" said Bonnie as she shot Damon a disgusted look. Damon pouted his lips and then said " Bennett you should be nicer to me, due to the fact that we are going to be the godparents of Stephan and Elena's child."

"Don't remind me!" said Caroline and then a beat "With godparents like you two together, that would send a kid running for the hills." Said Caroline as she nudge Jenna lightly as Bonnie smacked Caroline on the arm. "Ow.. Bonnie that hurt." Caroline said as she rubbed her arm and chuckled. Bonnie stucked out her tongue and said "That's for making seem like a bad influence and for associating me with that!" Bonnie shot a glance at Damon. Damon smiled as Alaric and Jenna laughed. " Oh, by that you mean, God's gift to women!" said Damon as his ocean blue eyes twinkle with mischief. Caroline scoffed, Bonnie sneered and rolled her eyes as she folded her arms and then she spat " On the contrary, you are more of a woman's nightmare come true.." Damon smirked and then Alaric said " Seems like you got dissed." Jenna hit Alaric's chest and then said " Salvatore, i hate to admit it, but my Ric just prove a point and I must agree with my dear Bonnie hear.." as she laughed. "Oh whatever, Bonnie is just jealous cause she is not hot as me and so enticing to the opposite sex!" said Damon in his cocky voice.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Elena screamed like a lunatic as she yelled at Stephan. " This is all your fault,I am gonna neutered you!-AH-." Elena gripped on to the railing of the bed as she looked at Stephan in euphoria. Stephan held the camcorder as he tried not laugh at her. 'Ok, Elena are you ready to push," asked the doctor as he also try not laugh as the young inexperience and anxious parents to be. "AHHHH, Yes." grunted Elena as her contractions became closer and closer to each other. Elena took Stephan left hand. 'Ow..Baby!" said Stephan as Elena gripped harder onto his hand as sweat beats began to form on her forehead. Elena's breaths turn into pants as her eyes grew weary and anxious. "breathe in an out babe.' said Stephan as he tried to help his wife and try to do the exercises they had practiced in the first parent classes. Elena just threw him an annoyed look and said " SHUT UP. It not working!" Stephan gave her an apologetic as he wish he could take his wife pain. " C'mon Elena one more push. I can see the crown of the baby's head." Stephan heard the doctor say that and he quickly peaked. "Babe, his right!" said Stephan as kept the Camera on his wife's face. "Ugh...AHHHHH" screamed Elena as she tried to push with all her strenght, in the next minutes Elena kept pushing. When the clock hit 4:30 am you heard the languorous huff and pants of Elena and then hearing the beautiful wails of a beautiful baby girl. Evelyn Miranda Salvatore was born.

**_Back in the waiting room_**

"Me. Jealous of the most promiscous being on earth...No thank YOU!" said Bonnie as her arms folded and her mouth pouted. Just as Caroline went to open her mouth Stephan ran in saying very excitedly. "Elena , just gave me the most beautiful gift. Evelyn Miranda Salvatore!"

"OmG! STEPHAN! COngrats...!" yelled Caroline as she leaped off her seat and ran to Stephan and gave him a hug. Bonnie got up as she scratch her cheek and then she ran to Stephan. " WOW, Stephan. Congrats. So when do we get to see the mother?" asked Bonnie. Jenna and Alaric hugged Stephan as well. Jenna asked "When do we get to see Elena?" Stephan eyed everyone and said "In thirty minutes." Damon was the last one to walk up as he smiled and gave his brother a hug. "Well, baby bro...You are officially a father!" Damon eyed his brother as he saw his green hues filled with light. Damon shuddered at the thought of being a parent but he was happy for his brother never the less. Well, that why he was the casanova...right?. You may say Damon Luciano Salvatore liked he style and no child would mess that up. Damon and Stephan looked at each other with excitement and then Damon said " Well, I want to meet the little hellion."

"No, kidding so you can try to corrupt my child!" said Stephan as he snorted and laughed lightly at his brother. Damon flashed his million dollar smile as he said " You know me too well, dear baby bro!"...

An hour later,Bonnie and Caroline stood in front of the nursery as they watched Evelyn from afar. Evelyn looked so peaceful as she was bundle like a burrito in the yellow blanket. The little girl layed there surrounded by other babies, you see the cream colored room with light tints of other colors and a drawing of rainbows and a small canvas of a family portrait. Caroline and Bonnie had their eyes glue on Evelyn. The little girl had a full head of hair. The brown luscious hair was like a little cap and her long brown eyes lashes where so full and her little mouth was pouty like a bow, while her lips were really pink...just like her uncle's. Evenly was sound as sleep as the saw other babies wailing as nurses walked in and cued the babies so they would stop crying. But in the mist of the commotion, Bonnie just stared at little Evelyn's mouth as she took noticed that it looked like Damon's. Wow that's weird, she really couldn't stand him but the man had a nice set of full and rosy looking lips. I guess should could admit that.

"Oh My gosh...Bon, Ain't she cute... she's beautiful a real looker!" squealed Caroline as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Evelyn. Bonnie smiled and said " Yes,she's a real beautiful baby." Bonnie's statement was muffled by Damon as he said " Well, she had to be beautiful, I mean she's a Salvatore and hey she's mine niece!"

"Whatever, Damon. She's Stephan and Elena's. So if we have to thank anyone for her good looks that would definitely is attributated to them." said Caroline as she scrunged her face while giving Damon a smile full mischief.

" Oh , my sweet Caro! You know that the baby took some good looks from Salvatore heritage and since I share that with her, she obvious has things from me!" said Damon as he walked to the window and press his face to it as he eyed his niece with awe and intensity.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. She's definitely taking after Elena and Well she has Stephan's nose." said Bonnie as she gave Damon an annoyed look.

Caroline rolled her eyes and remember why she missed mystic falls. It was just to get the first hand show of the 'Bonnie & Damon Banter show!' Jenna and Alaric walked into the room as Jenna said " Alright you two... Spare me the fights." Bonnie and Damon turned around as Damon smirked and then Bonnie got beet red as she was embarrased. To be just fair Damon usually started their fights, although they fought like little kids in a playground and the way Jenna intervene between could be seen as a mother saying 'kids play nice'.

"Just for the record, Bennett started it!" said Damon as he walk to stand next to Alaric.

"What! I definitively did not... It was you with your whole I am so good looking and my niece is cute because of me!" said Bonnie as she fumed.

"alright, alright. I don't think it matters who started it, Now everyone huddle together. Picture time!" said Jenna as she pulled out her camera from her satchel. Bonnie quickly got next to Caroline as she put her arm over Caroline's shoulder as Alaric stood to the left of Caroline standing a bit standoff-ish of Caroline. Bonnie took notice that would leave her open for Damon to stand next to her. So she began to think what would be a better way to evade him. Damon began to walk towards Alaric and then he notice Bonnie's face expression that showed relieve. Damon took notice and he got the hint and decided to bother her some more. As he purposely walked his way towards Caroline and squeeze himself between Bonnie and her. Bonnie groaned in fustration and said "Damon stand somewhere else!"

"Ah...No, I rather not and miss the oportunity and stand between my two favorite girls...Why never!" said Damon as he placed both of his arms over each of the women's shoulders. Bonnie squirmed as she said " get your hands off me!"

"Oh, come on Bon, it's just a picture." said Jenna. "yeah, come you big baby." said Caroline as she smiled at Bonnie.

"Fine" said Bonnie as she leaned into Damon and plaster a smile. "Ok, on the count of three say cheese." said Jenna as Caroline, Damon, Bonnie and Alaric smiled broadly.

"One two, three...Cheese." said Jenna.

"Bitter Bonnie!" Said Damon as everyone said cheese. As he reached over a ruffled Bonnie's curly hair. The picture was taken why Bonnie pushed Damon off her and while he tried to hold her tighter and smiling with that devilish grin of his.

The picture was taken and then Jenna looked at it as she laugh at the scene and then she "Aww..Bonnie and Damon you ruined the picture it would have come cute, but you two...what am gonna do. But I am gonna keep the picture. You gotta capture the moments.!' said Jenna.

"Ok, How about another one!" said Jenna as Bonnie said " Yeah, please but I won't take the other on next to him!' Bonnie detangle herself from Damon as she walked over to Alaric and stood next to him. Alaric chuckled at Bonnie and rose his arm and let Bonnie lean in into the half embrace.

Jenna took another picture as she gushed "cute!' and then she coughed as Alaric walked to her and gave her a pat on the back. Then she saw a nurse walk by and asked to take a picture of all of them. The nurse did and then she resume of taking pictures of Evelyn.

While Caroline asked "Hey, how's Jeremy doing?" Jenna turned and said "Well, You know he is at the amazon, helping with the biology department. So when i leave from the hospital sending him pics of Eve!" Jenna smiled as she looked at her shots and then Rick looked them as well. Then Jenna said " Ric, wouldn't be cute if had one." Jenna looked at him with smile although the smile didn't reach her sad eyes. Alaric hugged her tight and said "We will we just need to focus on getting you healthy." Jenna molded herself into the hug and let out a sigh...

**_Two days Later..._**

Elena was released from the hospital as she sat on the wheelchair and held her baby girl tightly as Stephan struggled to carry the balloons, flowers and the bags that had presents. The nursed pushed Elena through the double doors and stop in front of the entrance of the hospital as Stephan attempted not to drop anything while reaching to open the door. Elena smiled at her baby girl and then her husband. Stephan dropped the bags as he finally got the door opened and made sure that the baby' car seat's straps where secure. Then he turned around and set everything else on the back of the red grand caravan van. He heard his phone vibrate and he quickly texted on our way.

_**Meanwhile..**._

Bonnie removed her apron as she eyed the daffy duck sculpture of cake that she made. She felt like she was in cake boss or those tv shows on food network where chefs and other bakers competed using their imaginations. Oh well the daffy duck cake looked beautiful while around the duck there was a sash that read 'Welcome Home Evelyn' and the pink bow was huge, the size of a shoe. The cake/sculpture looked awesome and Bonnie finished adding the flowers. Bonnie smiled and wiped the small sweat beats that formed on her forehead. She went over to the sink to wash her hands as Jayson and Laura came in. Jayson gawked at the Cake and then he said "Bos-Bonnie, the cake looks awesome!." "Yeah it, does!" said Laura. Laura was the one who gave the colors for caks scheme. "Thanks,guys. I am glad it looks good. I mean my goddaughter needs the best!' said Bonnie as she beamed with excitement.

"Oh, so is Elena coming home today, right? asked Jayson. "Yes, she is. Which reminds me , I gotta check on the small party platters." said Bonnie as she nibble on her lip and ran towards the exit, while giving Jayson and Laura a smile.

As Bonnie walked out she yelled. " Oh Jayson, don't you dare eat the rest of the frosting... I know." Jayson blushed as he felt caught right handed before he committed his Laura just laughed an shook her head. Man, Bonnie knew the man so well.

Bonnie made it to front of her buisness as her phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Caroline. " Hey, Bon the house is decorated and well just letting you know you should be here by 2o minutes. Elena is gonna be here in 40 minutes." Scrunged her face and then became a bit impatient due to the fact that she usually gets to her catering places early. 'ugh' thought Bonnie as she picked two platter combinations. She began to walk quickly towards the door as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, my I am sorry " said Bonnie as she noticed that she caused the individual to drop their walllet. The individual responded in a very velvety and sensual voice "Not, a problem love. Would like me to help you with that?" said the blonde, azure eyed and handsome man.

Bonnie looked at him and she was starstruck as she did not utter a word just stare.

"Uh, Love... did I offend you?" asked the blonde. He was dress in business attire. He wore a tailored suit, a blue tie that brought out his eyes, a gray shirt black jacket and black pants and matching shoes. Overall he looked clean cut and crisp. Bonnie shook her head and said " No thanks." as she maneuvered her way around him and then said " I am sorry."

"Don't worry, it was a pleasure to bump into such beautiful woman." said the blonde individual. Bonnie blushed as she quickly left the business. The blonde turned around and said "what's your name?-." When he noticed that she was gone. Oh well, he thought to himself, I would come another day. Surely the caramel skinned woman caught his attention. Bonnie set the platters down and then hopped on her car and drove onto the loading dock of her bakery. SHe had her workers load her cake slowly as she kicked herself mentally by pulling a stunt like that with that sexy man. Bonnie shook her head and hopped into her car as she notice she had 20 minutes to get to Elena's. She texted Caroline asked if she had some spare clothing for her. Caroline texted back state-ting she had everything covered. Bonnie got to Elena and as she knocked the door. She came to face the notorious and most annoying man on earth Damon Salvatore.

'Bon, Bon...nice to see you are late!" Greeted Damon a he saw the green eye woman give him an exasparated groan.

"Damon, I don't have time for this...here hold this." said Bonnie as she shoved the two party platters into his hands.

"Wow, way to be rude. No please Damon...hold this." said Damon tauntigly as he smirked at her.

"whatever..." said Bonnie as she turned around and went back to her car and got the cake.

She walked into the house slowly taking her time to get into the house. Her steps were meticulous. She reached the kitchen and began to set the cake down. Damon leaned in the door way and said "why a duck?' asked Damon as he eye the cake.

'Umm...because Elena loves Daffy Duck..." said Bonnie automatically.

"I thought it was for my niece not for my sister in law! But then again, you and Caro find way to celebrate whatever for any reason." said Damon as he rolled his eyes.

"shut it, Salvatore. Awwwe Bonnie it looks awesome' said Caroline as she pushed past Damon and gave him a slap on the chest.

"Caro, that hurt" said Damon sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you big baby!' said Caroline as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Bon, I think you should get ready, everyone is about to get here and well you need to change." said Caroline as she eyed her best friend who was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ok, one more minute." said Bonnie as she set the bow on the duck. a beat " all done.' Bonnie looked at the cake and clasped her hands together as she step back to eye the cake.

'Alright, just go... You'll have to look at the cake more.." said Caroline. Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "Fine, !" Bonnie began to walk out of the room as Damon stuck out his foot and made her trip. Bonnie tripped and quickly regained her balance.

"Ass" said Bonnie as she punched Damon on the arm while he laughed.

Ten minutes later Stephan and Elena arrive at the house as 5 other close friends gather around and yelled "welcome!"

Elena smiled happily. "Aww, thank you everyone." As Stephan helped Elena walk into the house and led her to the couch. Everyone surrounded Elena as they cued and awwed at Evelyn. Elena smiled as she saw her two best friends engulf her in a bear hug.

"Hey, you two... I am glad to see you. I bet Evelyn is happy as well. " said Elena as she eyed her daughter and kissed her cheek. Evelyn emitted a soft yawn.

"Awww, Oh my gosh...can I hold her. I mean she ougta meet her sexy aunt Caroline!" said Caroline as she held her arms out.

Elena laughed as Stephan smiled. "Ok, Care!" said Elena as she placed her daughter in the arms of the blonde. "Oh...ain't you cute.' cued Caroline as she paced around the room. Soon after everyone was passing Evelyn as they all ate and talked to the proud parents. Bonnie walked in as she finally got to hold Evelyn. "hey, Evelyn... Sweetheart. Are you a beautiful little thing." said Bonnie as she rocked herself with Evelyn. Bonnie looked like a natural. Then Damon walked in a said " i think, is time Evelyn had some Uncle Damon time!' said Damon as he moved closer and asked Bonnie to hand the baby over. "Uh, I am not let you hold her, just yet cause i just got her!" said Bonnie as she shilded the baby.

"come on Bennett. Stop being difficult and hand over MY NIECE!" said Damon as Bonnie walked away with the baby and he followed.

"No, you will get to see her more than me!" Protested Bonnie. "Bonnie...Come on don't be a bi- witch!" said Damon.

"Come, on guys cut it out. My child is not a toy you two can fight over!" said Stephan as he watched his brother and friend fight over the baby, Stephan shook his head. He thought those two always fighting.

"fine." said Bonnie as she handed the baby over. "Make sure you have her head.' said Bonnie as she finally let go of Evelyn and the baby snuggled more into Damon. Damon held her and then put her in his arm. He held in place as if she was a football.

"Oh, My God she's as big as a football. watch!' said Damon as he made a leap and posed as football player.

"Damon!" screamed Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. As Stephan eyed his brother and became a bit scare.

"Don't do that you can drop her." said Caroline and then Damon did it again as he laughed. "Give me my daughter. Now before you kill her!'said Elena.

Damon gave Elena the baby and said " i was just playing and don't worry i won't let anything happen to her." said Damon.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned to go the kitchen to get some water.

Two hours later,

The guest were making a beeline as they left the Salvatore residence. Bonnie stayed to help pick up the mess and Damon stayed talking to his brother and helping out. Stephan sat down on the couch and let out a relieved sigh. " the worst part over. now the fun." he said to his wife as he kissed her tenderly on the lips while they watched Bonnie seating on the love seat with Evelyn on her lap while Damon sat on the arm as the pair cue at the little baby. They were immerse in awe as they watched Evelyn. "Look at them" said Elena as she held Stephan.

"Oh.." said Stephan as he watched his brother and friend being so entertained with his daughter."Seems, like little Evelyn, will be bring the peace between the two.." commented Stephan as Elena layed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it seems like it." said Elena. The proud parents eye the pair of sworn frenemies.

Bonnie and Damon did not know just then but Evelyn would soon help them see past their difference and be the ride of their lives.

* * *

AN: There you have it folks. Chapter 4. Things are soon to be getting warmed up for our Bamon couple... So what do think...Evelyn will be a life changer or not? Oh whose the mysterious blonde? Well, stay tune to my story and buckle yourselves for the ride.

Thank you for the support.**_ Please, Please,Please review... I am begging you all_.** I want to know how am doing. Also a big shout out to Randomlittleme, I Love Roza and many others thank you for your support.

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

**Oh ps. REVIEW! Oh don't forget to check out The Wrong thing to do and Impossible Chance!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW and Life as we know it. No copyright infringement is intended. The partial plot is mine!


	5. Chap5: A Happy Birthday&FoundAttractions

**AN:** Here is it finally chapter 5! Sorry for the wait. I will be updating less frequently due to work and school. But don't feel despair my fellow readers I will return Juicy Bamon goodness. Love you all and please review! Love Luzsingravedad!

* * *

Chapter 5:

August 7,2012

Bonnie walked into the Salvatore residence. Their home was in a very luxurious area of mystic falls, it was like the suburbs of Hollywood. Elena and Stephan had earned their dream house. To Bonnie it was surreal to her it would have cost her an eye, but Stephan was able to land yet another promotion which help with obtain the lovely home. Bonnie pulled into the drive way as she saw an inflatable castle while two teenage boys stood there, watching it. Bonnie stepped out as she reached over to the party platters.

She was holding two party platters, she had everything set up thanks to her crew at BONne appetite. Bonnie had only forgotten the veggie platter and she had the cake in her car. Bonnie was very meticulous and anal about her cakes. Plus it was Evelyn's first birthday and she was not about to let anyone ruin her goddaughter's cake and well her creation. Bonnie ranged the bell of the Salvatore's home as she smiled brightly at Stephan as he appeared at the door. "Hey Stephan!: said Bonnie as she juggle between her satchel and the party platers. "Hey Bonnie—Woah watch out! Le me give you a hand." Stephan said as he extended his hand to help Bonnie. Bonnie smiled as her worry stricken expression morphed into a relieved one. "Thanks, Steph. You're a life saver." Stephan smiled and said "Aww.. Bon. You are the life saver." Bonnie laughed at green eye man as she says "You're always so cheesy." With being said Bonnie enters the Salvatore's home.

Bonnie enters the lovely home that her best friend and husband share. Bonnie looked around as she sees streamers, colorful balloons, ribbons and a huge banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVELYN'. Bonnie was amazed of the lavish decorations, as Elena descends the stairs with Evelyn on her hip. The brunet looked stunning with her hair pin to the side with her yellow summer dress that came to her knees. Elena had Evelyn on her right side of her hip and holding some yellow bows. Bonnie caught a glimpse of her friend as she quickly sat down the platters on the dinning table. "Hey, Bons! Said Elena. "Hey, Lena…Eve!" said Bonnie. Elena turned to her daughter who looked at Bonnie intently as a smile played on the baby's lips. "Eve! Guess who is here?! Bons!" said Elena while she greeted her best friend and telling the baby about Bonnie's arrival. "AHHH" squealed the baby. Evelyn began to squirm under Elena's hold as Bonnie walked towards them. "Hey, Darling!" said Bonnie as she walked towards Evelyn. Evelyn let out a gleeful scream as she reached for Bonnie . Evelyn's curly brown hair bounced as she tried to reach to Bonnie. Evelyn looked at Bonnie as she showed her first tooth. Bonnie stepped closer and reached to hold Evelyn. Evelyn leaped off Elena as she snuggled herself into Bonnie. Bonnie caught Evelyn as she said "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Bonnie looked at the little girl as she saw how cute the lime green, yellow and pink flowers looked on the white summer dress. Evelyn squealed more in delight as Bonnie held her. Evelyn reached and touched Bonnie's cheek. "Hey, baby girl, don't you look pretty?" said Bonnie as she dipped her head and kissed Evelyn's cheek. "Aww, Bonnie! Can I take a picture!' said Elena as she snapped a picture as Bonnie remove her lips from Evelyn's check as Evelyn snuggled into Bonnie. Bonnie looked up to Elena and said " That picture better look good!". Elena laughed as she walked over to Bonnie and said " You can give me my Eve! So you can take the other stuff. Cause I know how antsy you get when we touch the food." Evelyn shook her head as she noticed her mom taking her away from Bonnie. Evelyn smiled mischievous, when suddenly Damon`s voice was heard. Evelyn`s head popped up from Bonnie`s chest as her greenish brown eyes scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Damon. Damon walked over to Elena and Bonnie .Evelyn screamed in delight when she saw Damon. Damon stood in front of Bonnie as he said "Bella, mia!.Look at my favorite girl. Evelyn come and give your favorite person a kiss!" Evelyn extended her hands as Damon attempted to hold her. "Hey Damon." Said Bonnie as she tried to hold the peace as she handed Evelyn over. "Bon Bon" said Damon. He took Evelyn as Elena said "Hey jerky pants! Where are all your manners. Now say hello to your sis in law!" Damon turned around as Evelyn began to cry. "HELLO ELENNA! How are you sweetheart?" Elena smiled as Evelyn kept crying as Bonnie tried soothing her. Damon turned around as he smiled. Evelyn was extending her arms. "Aww Evelyn there's no need to cry…Zio is here " said Damon as he held Evelyn. Evelyn seized to cry. "You spoil her too much!" said Elena as she shook her head and then said "Then when you leave, Stephan and I have to deal with a very bratty Evelyn!" as she laughed. Bonnie rolled her eyes jokingly and said " I thought I was your favorite ! Bonnie tickled her as Evelyn buried herself in Damon`s chest. "Ah- Bonnie you forgot — I am great with the ladies even with my niece!" said Damon. "Whatever!" said Bonnie as she rolled her eyes as she tried to maintain her annoyance. "Okay, You two. Oh and Damon is it okay if I leave Eve with you?" asked Elena. "Yeah, of course!" said Damon as he winked at Bonnie and swung Evelyn around. "Damon, don't do that, she might puke." Said Elena as she saw Damon swing her daughter up and down. "No, she won't. She loves it. Don't cha Eve?!" said Damon as he kept swing her and she squealed in glee. "Alright Damon, don't say I didn't warn you!" said Elena as she shrugged and shook her head in disapproval. A beat. "hey Bons come with me!" said Elena as she turned to her caramel friend. Elena dragged Bonnie out of the room as Bonnie watched Evelyn and Damon. "Bye, Evelyn! See you later… Happy Birthday!" shouted Bonnie as Evelyn started to become out of sight. Evelyn laughed as she touched Damon's face and then smiled. Bonnie smiled as she heard that, man did she love that girl.

Elena and Bonnie laughed as they shared a joked. "I swear, he never listens to me. But he loves Evelyn." Concluded Elena as she nodded her head. Bonnie chuckled and said "Damon is a huge JERK, but when it comes to Eve… I can say- well that he's different; Even though he is still ANNOYING!" Elena smiled as she shook her head as she said " I guess that my daughter could not break the wedge between you two?" "Oh, Elena you know Damon. You know that I can't stand him." Stated Bonnie that as she folded her arms, while they finally reached the kitchen. "Okay, Okay! Forget that I even mentioned that. So tell me how's your love life?!" asked Elena while her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Elena—Let's not get into that… We're not playing 'Elena the match maker' "said Bonnie in an exasperated voice. Elena laughed as she rolled her eyes. Bonnie walked over to her cake as she began to mount it. The cake was an Hello Kitty cake. Evelyn had become enamored by the caricature. "C'mon Bonnie, how are you gonna find love?—."Said Elena, while she watched Bonnie's work intently as she ran her finger along the edge of the kitchen counter. Bonnie scrunched her face in concentration as she said " Ah- I beg to differ. I can find love but not with your methods, Elena Lynn Salvatore!" Bonnie shook her head fervently as she showed her skepticism. Elena's blind dates to Bonnie where a nightmare; especially her choices in beus. "Seriously, Bonnie—C'mon!" begged Elena. " Elena, would like me to go down memory lane with you?!"said Bonnie. A beat. " Okay, let's see… there's Andrew 'the thief', you remember. Oh and let's not forget Kyle 'the clingy one' or Jaime 'the imbecile' and last but not least Damon 'the jerk and douchebag!'-.' Said Bonnie as Elena interrupted. "Oh c'mon, about Andrew am terribly sorry. But about the other three, well I wasn't aware of those issues! Well, that's besides the point. There is this guy; well he's a doctor or more like Eve's pediatrician. I think you'll love him…his name is-."

"Elena! I am not interested and I am not going. THAT'S FINAL!" groaned Bonnie in displeasure. "Why not?!" asked Elena defiantly. "Elena!" said Bonnie warningly. "Alright, fine. I'll stop. But you're so missing out. I mean he's an eye candy…Heck if I wasn't with Steffy-uhhwee-" said Elena as she fanned herself for more emphasis. "Nope! Thanks you, but NO!" said Bonnie while she set down the cake. Bonnie eyed the cake in awe. Then Bonnie wiped her hands as she looked at Elena with a determine look. "Uh… Alright, Alright. I'll stop insisting." Said Elena as she threw her hands up in defeat. Meanwhile as blonde walked in and interrupted as the blonde asked" You'll stop what?".Elena and Bonnie turned around simultaneously. "Caroline!" squealed both women. " Well, Hello! How are my two favorite girls in the whole wide world? Oh and where is my baby EVE-LYN" said Caroline as she remove her sunglasses and shook her head as her blonde curls fell perfectly on her shoulders. "Care—how did you get here?" asked Elena in surprise. She had talked to Caroline two weeks ago and Caroline had stated she was not going to attend the party unfortunately. "Today, my lovelies!" said Caroline as she scanned around the kitchen. "How did you get here? Weren't you supposed to be at a photo shoot in BRAZIL?!" asked Bonnie in a surprised voice. "Yes, I was there. But Rodrigo the director of the shoot, was kind enough to give a free pass. He let me have the day off for today, just so I could be here for my EVELYN. But I leave in 12 hours from now. So let's make the best of it" said Caroline as she eyed the clock and then the coffee pot brewing. "Wow, that's awesome, but just for today. I wished you could stay longer.." said Elena in a bittersweet tone. "Yep, but you know I could not miss my niece's FIRST birthday." Answered Caroline as she chuckled. "So what were you two talking about?" asked Caroline as she quirked her eye brows. "Ummm…Nothing!" said Bonnie in a quick manner. "Elena?" asked Caroline as she dismissed Bonnie's response. "Well if you must know, I was trying to ger our dear Bonnie to go on a date with Evelyn's doctor! I mean he would be fantastic-." Said Elena all too exicted as Bonnie interrupted. " No, I already told you. I am not going on anymore of your blind dates, I am so finished with men. I guess I look for 'Mr. Right' on my own if don't mind, thank you very much!" said Bonnie as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Bullcrap!" scoffed Elena. A beat. "You don't want to look-." Said Elena. "Ahemm, I actually… I have my eyes set on this gorgeous blonde, that has been visiting my bakery lately." Said Bonnie as her eyes glazed with happiness. "WOW, so what's his name?" asked Caroline walked over to the kitchen counter and got a piece of cheese from the party platters. Meanwhile Bonnie swatted Caroline's hands as Caroline quickly swiped a piece and popped it in her mouth. "Ummm… I don't know-I-." Said Bonnie as she smiled sheepishly as Elena interrupted with her voice laced with disbelief. "Wait, you mean to tell me you don't even know his name?! how are you even supposed to get his attention?" said the brunet. "Argh, way to be a kill joy!" said Bonnie in snippy tone as Caroline giggled. A beat. "Don't worry am working on it. It's just every time he comes in he seems to be a bit rushed. He orders a chai latte and blueberry muffin. I mean at times I have to kick Leah off the cash resgister to get a glimpse of him. But he is usually leaving or quickly pulling the money out and leaving. Oh and he always donates to the Alzheimer's fund. But the last two times we seen each other he always throw some flattering comments my way." Concluded Bonnie as she let out a blissful sigh as she seem smitten by the idea of this man. "Oh…Damn. Miss Bennett is crushing. But seems to me you've got no GAME!" said Caroline as she smiled and gave Bonnie a playful shove. Elena walked over to Bonnie as she hugged her and pulled her away from Caroline and said " Don't make fun of her Caro! She's just a bit rusty! Are ya Bons?" said Elena in the motherly and sugar voice as Bonnie got out of her hold. Bonnie laughed and said "Seriously you two!"

Meanwhile

Damon twirled Evelyn as Stephan walked into the living room. "Damon!" said Stephan as Damon turned around and set Evelyn in his arms as the baby sat on his arms and her feet where dangling from his arms. "Hey, Baby Bro!" said Damon as Evelyn's brownish and greenish eyes lit up at the sight of her father. "Hey, Sweetheart!" said Stephan as kissed his daughter. "So, Damon…What's up?' asked Stephan as he turned to look at his brother and gave him a half hug. "Oh! Nothing much… Just entertaining the PRINCESS.. You?" asked Damon as he eyed his niece. "Well, my kind hearted wife asked me to have this two kids built the inflatable castle outside and pay them. But they didn't do a lick of work and guess who had to built it…ME! But my lovely Lena said that I should still pay 'em…" said Stephan as he rolled his eyes. Stephan played with a strand of his daughter hair as Damon laughed and then smirked as he said "Ya better, put that on your tab of things she owes you…you should demand some sexual favors…". "Oh my gosh,what shall I ever do with my promiscuous brother! God what have I done to deserve this.." said Stephan jokingly. A beat. "But guess what I found?" said Stephan as eyed the room carefully and then pulled a zip lock bag out his pocket. Damon eyed the bag as his eyes widen with surprise. "WEED" said Damon as he eyed the clear zip lock bag and saw the green substance. "SHH-Be quiet!" said Stephan as he motioned Damon to hush. Damon automatically became silent and then he whispered "Whatcha gonna do with it?". Stephan looked at his brother as he hid the weed in one Elena's expensive china. "Wow,Baby bro didn't know you were a pot head!" exclaimed Damon as he chortle. "I'm not, but Elena and I use to smoke for recreational reasons!" said Stephan as winked at his brother with a devious smile. "No-f-ing way! My righteous and brooding brother and his two-good shoed wife! Guess, we all have our secrets!" said Damon as he began to swing Evelyn again. Stephan let out a sigh and then said "Yeah,yeah…So how are things with Jules?"

Damon looked at his brother as he said "Ah-Julie! Well what can I say-We're not together as we sort of speak!" said Damon as he shrugged. "WHAT,WHY?!" asked Stephan as he was flabbergasted. A beat. "Damon, I thought this girl and you had a future." Said Stephan he compose himself from the shock and his voice was laced with disappointment. Damon smirked as he tried not to laugh. "I hate to break it to ya, but you saw a future, as I saw one hot babe and a hell of good time!" said Damon as he gave his brother a million dollar smile. Stephan gave his brother a stern look as he said "Damon, when are you gonna settle, you can't live on the fast lane forever!" "Never, but hey am enjoying the vast sea of women. I am just living life!" said Damon. Damon kept swing Evelyn as Stephan let out a sigh and slumped his shoulder in resignation. "Oh, Damon… Hey don't swing her like that, she's gonna puke" said Stephan as he saw his brother swinging his daughter. Damon smiled at Evelyn as he said "Naw, she wont! She loves it!" "Don't say I didn't warn you!" said Stephan in a warning tone. Stephan left the room with those parting words as Damon kept swinging Evelyn around. When suddenly a pink chunky liquid fell from Evelyn's lips. Evelyn automatically began wail. The vomit fell on Damon's Henley shirt. "Ugh, EVE!" said Damon in disgust and in disbelief as some of the vomit fell on his face. Stephan came back quickly as he heard his daughter cry, Stephan appeared to the unhappy sight of his daughter and his brother looking a bit upset. " Damon, I told you!" said Stephan as he shook head. "YEAH,YEAH…Whatever…growse.." said Damon as he wiped the vomit from his face and then looked at his hands as he look for something wipe his hands off. Damon handed Evelyn to Stephan as Stephan said "Hey Damon, if you want you can borrow one of my shirts and just leave your shirt in the laundry room. A beat. Stephan turned to his wailing daughter as he said in a soothing voice " Well, Eve wellis. Seems you got Zio dirty, but you are squeaky clean." Stephan chuckled. While his beautiful wife walked in with a worry expression. "What happened?" asked Elena as she saw her daughter's rosy cheeks and the streaming tears from Evelyn eyes. Evelyn cried harder as Stephan tried to calmed her down. "Oh you know Damon. He was swinging her up and down and she puked." Said Stephan as he shook his head and then he turned to see one of his daughter's bib and wipe her mouth as she kept crying. Bonnie and Caroline rush in to see the what's the commotion. As they rush in Caroline bumps into Bonnie halts half way into the living room. Caroline is holding a cup of coffee as she bumps into Bonnie. The brown and hot liquid spills all over Bonnie's shirt. By now the back of Bonnie shirt and pants are soaked with Coffee. Bonnie feels the liquid slide down the contours of her back. Meanwhile Elena commands Stephan by saying "Give me, My BABY!-AWW, Honey come here. Don't cry, Mama is here!" said Elena while Bonnie screeches "Caroline! Look what you did!" "Bons, Oh my…I am so sorry! Here, let me help you." Said Caroline as she began to try to wipe the coffee of Bonnie. Bonnie swatted Caroline's hand as she breathe in and out and said "Care, Care, CARE! It's fine."; While she tried to remain calm. Elena turned to see the commotion. "hey,guys what is going on?' asked Elena as she finally succeeded to calm her daughter. She walked over to where Bonnie and Caroline stood as Stephan watched. Elena peered closer to see the spilt coffee on the floor and a very aggravated and soaked Bonnie. Caroline quickly replied " I accidently spilled my coffee on Bonnie." As Caroline gave Bonnie an apologetic look. Elena nodded her head in comprehending the situation. "Oh ok, Caroline. How about this you and Stephan pick this up and Bonnie you can change into one of my outfits. You know where everything is. Stephan…Honey?" said Elena as she turned to her husband. Stephan got up as he ushered Caroline out of the room. A beat "Now Evelyn how about those bows." Said Elena while as she rested her head on her daughter's forehead as Bonnie walked up the stairs to Stephan and her room. "Okay!" said Bonnie as she walked up the stairs. Caroline and Stephan returned with cleaning supplies in hand. Caroline had the swifter swiper and Stephan had febreze and other cleaning supplies.

Bonnie walked into the room. She opened the door slowly as she peered into Elena and Stephan's master bedroom. The room was just absolutely beautiful, it was illuminated with light, the white cotton sheets laid perfectly on the king sized bed. The Oakwood drawers were place with precision and symmetry around the room. Bonnie walked towards one of the drawers as she searched in one of Elena's drawer for a tank top. After she found the tank top she was looking for, she searched for a dress shirt and some jeans in Elena's walk in closet. Once she had everything she needed to undress. When she suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She quickly walked to the bathroom as her steps came to a screeching halt. Damon appear out of the bathroom sans a shirt. His perfectly chiseled and sculpted abs, left Bonnie crossed eyed. Bonnie composed herself as she looked at him defiantly and with an interrogatory manner. Damon stood there as he eyed Bonnie's body, while holding a white towel. Damon smirked as he kept giving a once over and appreciating her curves. Bonnie noticed his behavior and realizes she was in a bra and panties. Bonnie gave him a dirty look as she reached over and took his towel. Damon smirks as he eyes Bonnie's perky boobs and the lacey black bra then he said "Bennett, I didn't know you hard for me!, Say you wanna sneak a quickie?!" Bonnie scoffed at his statement. " Oh, Damon why are you so so…" said Bonnie as tried to find the right word. "why am so irressssitable?" provided Damon with a sultry and seductive demeanor. "No! Why are you such a pig!" screeched Bonnie as she threw the towel around her body. Damon smiled as he said " You know am hot… and you so want me." Said Damon as Bonnie lost her composure and feasted her eyes on Damon. The poor girl had not seen a man in one full years. Bonnie came out of her trans as she said "WHAT!" Damon laughed tauntingly and said " You heard well BABE!". Damon walked closer to her. Bonnie griped tighter the towel around herself as she found her voice and said "What the hell are you doing in here?!" Damon rolled his eyes as he extended his fingers and touched Bonnie's nose. "I should be asking _**you**_ the same question..Huh?!". A beat. "Answer me jerk!" said Bonnie. "Hey, I was here first… so what gives Bennett." Said Damon. Damon got closer to her personal space. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she decided to tell him. She didn't feel like bantering with him. "If you must know—Care spilled Coffee all over me, and now I need to change-." Said Bonnie as she walked around Damon, while attempting to reach the bathroom. Damon stood on one side of the door of the bathroom as his arm extended out to the other side of the door. Bonnie tried ducking as she attempted to enter the bathroom, but Damon was faster as he blocked her. Bonnie gritted her teeth as Damon stood in front of her and said "Oh really…nice cover up story… BE-NN-ETT. So this is your way of inviting me into doing naughty things." Bonnie shook her head as she said "Please…GROW UP! And get your head out of you narcissist ass. Now Move, I need to use the bathroom." Bonnie attempted once more to gain entrance to the bathroom. Bonnie tried to move around as he move from left to right. He stopped her from getting into the bathroom. "DAMON…MOVE!" said Bonnie as he moved again. In a swift movement their bodies collide. Bonnie could feel the cool feeling of Damon's body as she felt her body's warmth rising. Damon moved closer to feel her. " Not if you don't say PLEASE.." said Damon as he lips away from Bonnie's. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat and then she said in a sugar coated voice "Please, can you move!" "That's a good girl!" said Damon as he cupped her face. Bonnie looked at him as blue orbs clashed with green. She didn't know what came over her but she had the urge to kiss Damon. After getting fanned by his crestwhite minty breath, her heart rate to quicken. Damon smiled as he saw her subconsciously bite her lip and then he lower his head as his lips grazed her cheek. Damon whispered in the shell of her ear and said " As you wish." With that Damon stepped out of her way , while he smile triumphantly. Damon walked away as Bonnie let out huge breath. It seem like eternity that she was holding her breath. Bonnie quickly entered the bathroom as she felt herself blushing as she open the faucet and threw some water on her face….

Thirty Minutes later.

The party was becoming lively as neighbors, colleagues, family and friends began to show up. Evelyn as usual was being passed around from guest to guest. Damon was standing around drinking a Pepsi, when he decided to make his way to the backyard. He was quickly surrounded by the neighborhood house wives and everything that meant female. Meanwhile Bonnie made sure that the party platters were looking. Bonnie finally sat down on the couch, when Nora one of Elena's neighbors called her over. "Hey, You-hoo!" said Nora as she montioned to Bonnie. Bonnie looked around and then she pointed at herself and asked "Me?". "Yes, You!" said Nora impetuously. "Okay" said Bonnie as she got up cautiously and wonder why that strange woman was calling her. "Hi my name is Nora!"said Nora as she extended her hand to Bonnie as she quickly said "We were discussing how delicious this party platters are- Then I realized you must be the caterer of the party!" as Nora looked around to the other women with her to see some type of confirmation. Then Nora was interrupted by Jill. Jill spoke up as she said "Well, if you must know Nora, this young woman is also little Evelyn's godmother. Ain't that right?" . Jill asked this as her hazel eyes lit up. Bonnie smiled politely as she answered "Yes, I am. By the way my name is Bonnie." Said Bonnie. Nora smiled as everyone did while she was holding this little bald baby with blue eyes. The baby to cry uncontrollably as Nora looked at baby unfazed as she called out "William, William ,William!" a few seconds later a scrawny, tall and droopy eyed man with thick glasses that look that came out of straight from the eighties. "Yes, dear!"answered William as he brought with him twin toddlers. "Oh honey, I think Caleb needs to be change. I think he's soiled himself!" said the voluptuous woman. Nora handed the baby over to William. "Okay." Said William as he struggle to hold the twins and Caleb. Nora smiled and then to the women and said " That's my William-Well my husband! Aint he a doll!" Bonnie nodded politely as Angelina the red head said "Say,Bonnie are you married, have any kids?" Bonnie turned as she plastered a fake smile and said " No, ma'm!" "Oh" said all the women in unison that surrounded Bonnie. Then another red head said "Well, that's a shame you are such a beautiful woman. I wonder why no man has snatched you up! I mean you are such a great cook, Oh by the way my name is Sage!" Bonnie smiled and said "Thank you, I am very flattered. Sage? Right?" Bonnie reached over to shake Sage's hand. Bonnie sat down as she took a sip from her iced tea. "Yeah, that's a shame!" said Elena as she entered the circle of women as she heard the last bit of the conversation. "Hey Elena! Great party you have going on!" said Sage as she greeted Elena. Elena smiled as she clasp her hands together "Well, I see you've all met Bonnie. Oh and Thank you, Sage!"

"Yes, we have and may I say she's an excellent cook!" raved Angela as she took a piece of an appetizer. Elena smiled and then said "Yes, she is indeed, but not only is she a great friend." Elena walked over as she gave Bonnie a pat on the back. Everyone nodded politely. "Well, I hate do this but do you mind if I take Bonnie with me?" asked Elena. All the women nodded in approval. "Okay, Cause I need her to come with me. Since we are about to cut the cake. Well, You know Bonnie made so I give her the honor to dismount it!" said Elena as she reached for Bonnie hands. Bonnie got up as she began to walk with Elena as she mouthed thank you! "Nice meeting ya!" called out Nora as she waved.

Meanwhile

Damon stood around a circle of women. He smiled politely, engaged in small talk and acted as the perfect Italian Stallion that he was. He was surprised by the flirtatious comments from the single women, house wives and even Stephan's gay neighbor. The events of today had left me more amuse and proud about his effect on women. Well, lets be clear on humanity. He stood there as one of the women's husband approached him and gave him a jealous and man up fit. Vicky Hernandez, the house wife who lived two blocks down from the Salvatore residence; had engage in a very charge flirtatious manner with Damon. Her husband Armando Hernandez took notice of her rancid and shameless behavior. He approached Damon as he felt threatened by him, anything that came about his wife made him very territorial. Vicky was speaking to Damon as she would randomly would laugh abnoxiously and then she would graze her hands on Damon's hand. Armando appeared as he snaked his arms around his wife as Vicky squirmed uncomfortably as she eyed Daman. Damon quirked his eyebrows as Armando introduce himself and then turned to his wife and asked for a a drink. Vicky excused herself as she obediently did as she was told by her husband. Armando and Damon made small talk as he said "You know my Vicky was Miss Virgina!" Damon nodded as he said "wow!" Damon looked around as he tried to device an escape plan. "Yep, I snatched her up them PRETTY BOYS!" said Armando with an underlying hostility to his voice. Armando squared his shoulders as he sized up Damon. Damon rolled his eyes and then said "yeah? Well that's great Man-." Damon eyed his martini as he was interrupted by his brother's booming voice.

"Damon, C'mere! We are about to cut the cake and Elena wants you to be in the pictures! "said Stephan. Damon smiled as he told Armando "Well, Nice talking to ya. But duty calls. Damon gave Armando a pat on the back as he winked at Vicky who gave him a quick wave as she handed her husband a beer. Damon quickly walked into his brother home as he avoided the people that stood around. He scooched over as he avoided the incoming crowd of children. He entered the dining room as he sees Caroline in the corner and other guest singing anxiously happy Birthday as Bonnie entered the room with the hello kitty cake. Bonnie took stealthy steps towards the table, Bonnie meticulously set down the table. Bonnie's hair fell into loose curls as her cat like eyes sparkled at the sound of Evelyn's squeals when she saw the Hello Kitty Cake. Everyone sanged happy birthday as Stephan turned on the camera. Ten minutes everyone was taking pictures with Evelyn. Then Elena said "Hey, I need a picture of the Godparents.!" Bonnie turned around as she talked to Caroline. She excuse herself as she bumped into Damon. " Ugh!"said Bonnie as Damon smirked. They both walked over to where Evelyn was sitting on her feeding Chair as the Cake was in front of her. Evelyn touched the cake with both hands and then she scream delight. Damon and Bonnie crouched down to the same level as Evelyn. Evelyn smiled as Elena said "One, two , three.. Cheese!" as Bonnie and Damon got closer to Evelyn. Then Elena took another picture as Evelyn smeared frosting on both Damon and Bonnie. Then Caroline suggested for Bonnie and Damon to kiss Evelyn on each side of her cheeks. Bonnie and Damon agreed and as they went to kiss the baby. Evelyn moved her head out of the way and causing the two to kiss each other. The picture was taken as Bonnie pulled back with disgust and surprise stricken across her face, although when she felt Damon's lip she felt her body come alive and her lady parts as well. "YucK! Damon!'' whined Bonnie as then she began to laugh as Evelyn since Evelyn began to clap. "That's my dare devil always helping Zio cause havoc!'said Damon as he kissed Evelyn and laughed.

Four hours later

Bonnie returned home as she remembered the encounters she had with the older Salvatore. She really could not stand him. So why the hell was she thinking about him lustfully. Man she needed a full pipe down by the right man. Not being with a man or more like in a relationship was making her throw her standards down the drain. She huffed angrily as she tucked herself to bed. She decided she was going to persue the blonde sex god customer of hers. Maybe she could have her pipe down and probably get a boyfriend. Bonnie closed her eyes as the image of Damon's sculpted body appears alongside with the miniscule kiss they shared. That kiss sent Bonnie into a whirl wind desires she didn't know she had. Man little did she know what things held in store alongside with Evelyn and misfortune looming around…..


	6. Chapter 6: A sudden loss

Chapter 6: A Sudden Loss

November 27, 2012

It had been four months since Evelyn's birthday; everything had gone back to its normal routine. Elena and Stephan were enjoying their daughter. The newbie parents were basking in the adventures of parenthood. They were so engulfed by the little girl. Evelyn had become their world. But this date it was especial. Today was their anniversary. Elena stood in front of her mirror as she eyed herself and twirled around. Elena took in her image as she inspected herself. She wore an empire waist dress. Which hugged her breasts and enhanced her figure nicely. Elena began to put on her pearls as she slipped into her stilettos. Elena smiled as she saw her husband's reflection. Stephan attempted to sneak in as he smiled mischievously when his wife caught him. "Phew, Phew, look at you!" said Stephan as he whistled. Elena chuckled and said " Thank you, Honey!" as she winked and her mouth turned into a seductive bow. She finished putting on her pearls as she turned to face Stephan and capture his lips. Stephan's mouth quirked into a smile as Elena slowly kissed him and let her tongue swipe across his lips. He smiled once more as he began to pull away as Elena said " Love you Baby!".

Elena finished saying those words as both Stephan and her heard Evelyn crying. Stephan rose his eyebrow as he said and asked " I love you too.. Honey- Hey Lena, shouldn't Allison be here?" Elena looked at the clock and then said "Yeah!" Suddenly both of them heard the doorbell ring. As Elena rose her right index finger and said "There she is!" as she touched her husband's nose. Stephan chuckled as he walked out of the room with his wife. Stephan walked towards his daughter's room as he found his daughter sobbing and rubbing her greenish-brown eyes as teas fell from them. Evelyn's rosy cheeks and tear filled eyes were an anxious sight to see. All the while you can see the lines forming from Evelyn's face being pressed to the blanket; which left Stephan lost for words. Stephan saw his daughter shake her head as her curly bob moved to side to side. "Evelyn, what's wrong ?" asked Stephan as he got closer to his daughter's crib. He picked her up as Evelyn stopped crying and her sobs stopped. Stephan kissed the crying baby as her head snuggled into his chest.

Elena walked in as Allison (the baby sitter) followed suit. The scrawny, lanky, strawberry blonde and freckled thirteen year old girl smiled brightly as she enter closed behind Elena. Allison smiled happily as Stephan held Evelyn while Elena said " Pooh-bear, guess who's here?!". Evelyn's head popped up at the sound of Elena's voice. Evelyn smiled as she squealed when she saw Allison. Evelyn reached for Allison as she said " Hi, Eve pie!". Evelyn squirmed under her father's hold as she tried to reach Allison. Allison smiled as she walked over and picked Evelyn up. Stephan let go of his daughter. Evelyn let out a joyous scream as she tried to take off Allison's glasses. Elena walked over to her husband as Stephan held her by the waist and whisper in her ear " I think we better get going, that is if you want to have fun Mrs. Salvatore!". Elena giggled and said " Yeah, I do. I just don't want to leave her. Can we take her?". Stephan chuckled and said "I would love to but I am feeling a bit greedy tonight." Elena turned to face him as she gave him a peck on the cheek and said " alrighty! So am yours for tonight..." Stephan smiled happily as he nuzzled Elena's neck. Allison turn around and said " Well, Mrs and Mr Salvatore. I think ya' better get going if you want to enjoy tonight." Elena smiled happily as she walked over to her daughter. Elena kissed Evelyn's cheeks and then her head. "I Love you bumble bee!" said Elena as Evelyn looked at her. Stephan laughed as Evenly caressed her mother's face. Stephan walked over to his daughter as well and said " I love you, Eve!" as he kissed her. The couple left the room as Elena gave her last instructions to Allison. Allison nodded her head as she placed Evelyn on her hips. Elena and Stephan stepped out into their drive way as the hopped into Stephan's Mercedes-Benz. Allison walked up to the door with Evelyn as they waved goodbye to the little girl's parents.

Earlier that day...

Bonnie had woken up with headache. She rolled over as she fell out of her bed. "Darn it!" yelled Bonnie as she massage her bottom. She got up as she griped onto her bed sheets. Bonnie stood up as her stripped pajamas set hung loosely on her small body. Bonnie stretched as she stood in an arch bow pose. She quickly went to the bathroom as she saw that she had forty minutes before she had to go to her business meeting at BONne Appetit. Bonnie got ready quickly as she put her hair in a bun. She wore a black blazer and turquoise top and some dark jeans. Bonnie wore some foundation and bit of lip gloss. She put on a bit of this bronze blush. The bronze brought out her eyes and gave her a glow. Bonnie was ready to go as she picked up a banana and her keys.

Twenty minutes later..

Bonnie arrived at BONne Appetit. She walked in as she saw Henry Anderson. He was the architect, he was there to discuss the plans of the expansion of BoNne Appetit. When Bonnie got closer she saw Josh Meddle there as well; he was the contractor. Bonnie smiled as she shook hands with both men. She ushered them to a booth of her bakery and asked Jayson to bring the menus. Both men picked out some pastries and drinks. They spoke about the cost and what would Bonnie would like to see. At the end of the meeting most of the key points and questions were spoken about. Bonnie said good-bye as she smiled happily. Her expansion plans were coming along. Bonnie let out a loud "Yes" as she skipped towards her office.

On her way to her office she caught a glimpse of the blonde man. Her heart beat quicken as she saw the tailored suited, azure eyes and cherry colored lips man enter her establishment. Bonnie quickly undid her bun and ran her hands hair. She ruffled her hair as she fixed her shirt. He walked in as his steps were slow and meticulous. He scanned the bakery in hopes to see her. Bonnie walked faster as she almost tripped on her own pumps. Jayson saw her as she attempted to get to the cash register. "Not , so obvious Bon!" whispered Jayson as he chuckled. Bonnie was almost close to the cash register as Jamie turned around and smiled. Jamie looked at Bonnie as her platinum hair was bunched up in a messy bun, inside a hair net. Jamie moved away from the cash register as she giggled and said "All yours.!"

Bonnie plastered a smile as the blonde 'sex on legs' customer of hers made his way up. He looked at Bonnie as he smiled broadly. " Let me guess.." said Bonnie as he finally made his way up to the register to order. " You would like a chai latte and blue berry muffins or the scone!" said Bonnie as she pointed at him in an as matter fact way. He smiled as he said " Am I that predictable?!" Bonnie chuckled and said "No, I would like to say that you like to keep a routine. Since this is 34th order of chai lattes!" said Bonnie as she drummed her fingers on the counter. The blonde customer laughed and said " Oh so we are counting now?" Bonnie chortled nervously, "Not really.. But how about if I suggest you to try the pumpkin spice latte and a vanilla cheese cake swirl muffin!" said Bonnie as their gaze locked. "mmm... is it good?" asked the blonde as he began to take out his wallet. " Yes, it is. If don't like it, i will personally refund you!" said Bonnie. He smiled in a way that made Bonnie's knees weak. " Well, I'll take it. I can't say no, to such exquisite beauty!" said the customer as he handed 20 dollar bill. Bonnie blushed as she took the money. "Thank you and your total is 7.50 and your change is 12.50." said Bonnie as she handed him back the change. When they exchange the money, Bonnie felt an electric shock as their finger tips brushed with each other. He smiled and then said " Say, what is your name love?" in a very seductive voice. " Umm...Bonnie!" said Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie... that is quite a lovely name. You know it great to finally put a name to such a beautiful face. I mean I don't ever see a name tag." said the customer. Bonnie smiled as her hair fell slightly behind her back and then she said " Well, thank you. But the reason why there's no name tag...is cause I am the owner of BONne Appetit!" said Bonnie. He smiled brightly as he said "Oh.. I see. Well, My name is Nikl- actually call me 'Nik'." said the customer. " Alright, Nik, would you like to sign up for a chance to win a free lunch on us?" asked Bonnie as she handed him one of the card to sign up. A ghost smile tugged at the corner of the customer's mouth. "Ok. I will sign up. Hopefully, i get to win so I can see you.." said Nik or so that was his name supposedly. Bonnie smiled as he put into the bowl. He took his bag and began to turn to walk away. Jayson stood next to Bonnie as she went to get his card out of it. "Wait, wait.."said Jayson as 'Nik' walked out. As Bonnie literally leap bent over the register to reach the bowl. "Now!" said Jayson as the blonde left BONne Appetit. Bonnie's feet dangled from the counter of the cash register as her fingers tips touched the rim of the bowl. Jayson laughed as Bonnie began to shuffled through the cards and the names.

Meanwhile...

Damon woke up, in a yellow colored room. He quickly reached over to his watch. He saw that it was 11:30 am. He turned his head as he saw a brunette laying next to him. He smirked as he let out a sigh. The brunette rolled over as her brown eyes sparkled in giddiness. "Hey, baby!'said the brunette as she rolled over and straddle Damon. "Hello...Darling!"said Damon as the brunette gave him a kiss on the cheek. "what are you doing later?!" asked the brunette. Damon slid her off himself as he reached over and began to put on his dress shirt. " Sugar cakes, you know the rules. I don't do back to backs!' said Damon as the brunette pouted. "aww, Daaaaaamon...why can't you make an exception. I mean we could do what we did last night!" the brunette said as she purred into his ear. "No, can't do it. Rules are rules... and you know it.!" said Damon. "But rules are meant to be broken!" said brunette. "Sugar, i have to go but see you next week. I promise that we could repeat last night again...that is next week." said Damon as he slipped into his pants and planted a light kiss on the brunette's temple. The brunette let out a sight as she rolled on her bed, exposing her cheeky butt and long legs. Damon looked at her and let out a whistle as he fixed his Armani jacket. Damon stepped out of the apartment complex as he stepped into his Camaro and put on his aviators. Damon drove off as he phone began to ring. It was Stephan. " Hey, Baby bro!' said Damon as a ghost smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, Damon!" said Stephan enthusiastically. "So, Steffi... How's my princess and Elena doing?- Oh and Happy Anniversary!" said Damon. "Wow, You actually remember. By the way Elena and Eve are doing great." said Stephan as you could tell he was smiling. "Ouch. Stephan, how can you think so low of me!-Anyways, what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Damon as he played P.I.M.P by 50 cent. " Well, I am taking Elena to J. Alexanders and I got her this Diamond ring." said Stephan. " Ohh, so we are getting fancy now. Well, I hope that Mrs. Salvatore can return the favor!" said Damon as he mouth the words of the rap song playing in the background. " Ah, Damon. You with your antics. To be fair , I would be glad just to have all to myself for a few hours. I mean with Evelyn and work things are a bit hectic for us. So am just looking forward to be with my wife." said Stephan. "Man, why do you have to sound like a chick. I swear, sometimes I questioned if you were supposed to be born a girl!" said Damon tauntingly. "Whatever bro!" said Stephan as he chuckled. A beat " Damon, that is what love does to ya!" said Stephan as Damon rolled his eyes. "And queue in the hopeless romantic bit."said Damon sarcastically. "Damon, when you love someone...it has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give, which is everything. Maybe one day you'll get." said Stephan as Damon let out sigh. "Alright, alright. Change subjects cause I am not the right person to have heart-felt combos!" said Damon. Stephan laughed and said " Ok, so what are you doing, today?" asked Stephan. "Oh, well am going to Starbucks or maybe BONne Appetit... to get a latte. Although I probably end up going to Starbucks because the owner of BoNNe Appetit...irritates me!" said Damon as he gave his sarcastic yet bitter comment. " Damn,Damon you are still upset over your date with Bonnie." said Stephan."Nope, Baby Bro. It's just that she is such a witch... and you know with her haughty airs of am too good for you!" said Damon. "Yep, if you two don't end up together, than you will kill each other." said Stephan. "Dude! Never say that... I rather drink from the toiler bowl than be with Judgey over there!" said Damon. "Well, you know there's fine line between love and hate." said Stephan tauntingly. "Yep, you would've been a girl!" said Damon.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie called Elena as she ate a Cesar salad. "Hey, Lena!" said Bonnie as Elena picked up some of Evelyn's laundry. "Hey,Bon -Bon!" said Elena as stepped on one of Evelyn teething pacifier. "Happy Anniversary, I wanted to be the first one-." Said Bonnie. "Nope, you aren't...sorry to tell you but Caroline and Damon beat you to it, actually Jeremy and Jenna beat you as well." said Elena as she laughed. "What!" said Bonnie. a beat "Well, i am ok with everyone else except Demon on beating me!" said Bonnie as she rolled her eyes. " Oh, what shall ever end the never-ending banter between my brother-in-law and you!' said Elena as she rolled her eyes. Elena walked into the laundry room as she placed Evelyn things in the washer. "Whatever, so what are you doing for your anniversary?" asked Bonnie. Elena smiled as she said " Well, I got Stephan tickets to the world cup. Plus I got this nice lingerie from Victoria secret. I think Stephan is gonna love it!" Elena finished saying this as she felt proud of herself. "Look, at you. You go girl." said Bonnie. "You, know it!Speaking of men..." said Elena as Bonnie groaned and said "Please...Elena no more on Eve's pediatrician!". "WHy! I haven't started!" said Elena as she feigned to be hurt. Bonnie rolled her eyes and said " I don't have wait for you start to know... Anyways, guess what!". Elena let out a sigh and said " WHAT?!".

"Remember the sexy blonde, I told you about-." said Bonnie as Elena interrupted her and said " LEt me guess...he asked you on a date?!" Bonnie sighed and said " No, I wish. But I got his name... well sorta of. Well, am planning on telling him he won the free lunch." said Bonnie. "Ah, Bonnie. I thought you were going to tell me he had thrown some serious game. But I like your scheming ways. Hey, have you told Caroline?!" said Elena as put in some detergent in the washer. "Nope! Should i tell her... I mean-" said Bonnie as she bit her lip. " Ah duh! You know Caro! Plus, she'll definitely give you some pointers!" said Elena as she turn on the nob to start the washer. "I know, but... You know she can be so out there and you know how am!" whined Bonnie. " Well, I think she can definitely help out with getting that fierce Bonnie out there!" said Elena. A beat " Because my sweet dear Bonnie, i tried but you don't listen to me. So what better than Caro. Anyways let me know how things turn out. By the way I gotta go get ready." said Elena as she looked at herself. Elena was wearing a Duke t-shirt and some ripped sweats. "Bonnie, I have to get ready. Stephan is going to get here in two hours and I need to make sure I leave Eve's things ready and get ready!" said Elena. "Ok, girl! Love you and have fun." said Bonnie as she hanged up.

Present Time...

Stephan and Elena arrived at as Stephan held onto his wife's hand. Stephan smiled as he enjoyed the view of his wife. Elena walked along side with Stephan as she waited paciently to be seated. The waiter led them to their table as they sat down. Stephan stared as his wife as she skimmed through the menu. Elena was enwrapped by the menu and all the possibilities she could choose from. Elena kept looking at the menu, when she suddenly looked up to catch her husband gazing at her. She smiled and then said "What? is there something on face?!". Stephan grinned and then said " No, not at all. But have I told you, how beautiful you are!?". Elena placed her menu down as she said " Ummm...no not really, but if I have heard it 10 times in the last 2 hours...does that count?" . Stephan leaned over the table as he said " No, I don't think it counts." Elena giggled and then said " Yeah, you are right!". Elena took a sip of her water and then she leaned over to catch her husband lips. As Elena went to do so, she opted into gliding her lips across his cheeks and just giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth. Stephan quirked his eyebrow as he swiftly took hold of the back of Elena's neck and kissed her slowly. He pulled away as Elena tried to deepen the kiss. "No...Fair!" said Elena as she whined and slapped Stephan lightly on the arm. "Haha, that's what happens when you are tease!" said Stephan. "Oh...but whose fault is that?!" said Elena as she leaned into her seat. "Not mine. I can assure you that Elena Lynn!" said Stephan. Elena rolled her eyes as she said " I think, I know what I want to order!" . Stephan looked at her and said " Well, am glad. I thought I was gonna have to order for you!" Elena scrunched her nose and then laughed. After forty minutes the couple had finished eating and had exchanged gifts. Elena squealed when she saw the ring Stephan had gotten her and Stephan was thrilled to see the world cup tickets. The couple exited the restaurant as they kissed. Elena and Stephan got inside the Mercedes-Benz. Stephan looked at Elena as a mischievous smiled played across his face. Stephan began to drive as he began to play Paradise by sade. Elena rolled her eyes as Stephan began to sing off key the lyrics:

"Feels like  
You're mine  
Feels right  
So fine  
I'm yours  
You're mine  
Like paradise"

Stephan keeps singing as Elena is laughing so hard that she is tearing up. "Babe, Please stop singing!"said Elena as they made it to a stop sign. "Aww, you know you love my voice." said Stephan. Elena nodded in agreement and said " I do love it when you sing...but you just have this awful voice baby!' Elena winked at her husband as she gave him a peck on the lips. Stephan kept driving as he began to sing my girl by temptations. Stephan kept driving as they entered the express way. He was singing some more when he started to sing "inspiration" by Chicago. Elena started sing along with him as she purposely sang off key with him and laughed. But their laughter came to an end when a mustang rear ended them and sent them swerving. The swirving caused Stephan to hit a semi truck sending him and Elena into a ditch. The car flipped over as it landed on the ditch.

* * *

Bonnie had return home. She was putting some salts in her bubble bath as she found the handful of cards with the names that had Nick or NIk on it. She got undress as she grabbed her cordless phone. She stepped into her bath as the scented candles filled the air with the sweet aroma. Bonnie sighed as she submerge into the warm water. She began to call each nick or nik. She left messages saying he had won the lunch and it would nice to see him since he left a nice impression on her. When suddenly a woman picked up the phone and began saying " What the hell do you want with my husband tramp!" said the angry woman. Bonnie rose from her tub on her tub and stuttered "I-I am sorry, I must have the wrong Nik!' "Yeah, whatever you whore!'said the angry woman. Bonnie hanged up as she let out a sigh and tried a new number. The next call she was hit on by a lesbian who happen to be name Nicole but eveyone called her nick. Bonnie hanged up the call as she was about to resign in her search of the sexy blonde. When suddenly her phone rang. That call was the worst call Bonnie would hear in her life...

An hour later...

Bonnie is rushing to hospital as she pushes the double doors. "Where are they!?" asked Bonnie as she reached the information desk of the hospital. "Ma'ma, I need to tell who you are looking for and if you can please calm down."said the receptionist. Bonnie was thrown in a pony tail as you can see small water drops glistening from the tip of her hair. "Sorry, am looking for Stephan and Elena Salvatore!" said Bonnie in hysteria. "Oh..." said the receptionist. a beat. " Please. have a seat. Officer Mathews will be with you." said the receptionist as she gave Bonnie as sad smile. Bonnie sat down on a chair in a waiting room. Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. A uniformed, tall and broad shoulder mocha skin officer walked in. Bonnie looked up as the officer wore an sad and omnious expression. "are you Bonnie Bennett?' asked the officer. "Yes!'said Bonnie as she fixed her zip up hoodie and began to stand up. "Please, have a seat." said the officer as he montioned Bonnie to seat down. Bonnie looked at him as fear began to cross her face. Her greenish-brown orbs began to fill with tears. " Are they ok?" asked Bonnie as she cleared her throat. The officer looked at her and let out a breath. " I am sorry to inform you, Miss Bennett that the Salvatore's were involved in a car accident and lost their lives." concluded the officer as Bonnie's breath caught in her throat and tears began to fall like waterfalls. "Oh my god! ...Was the baby with them.. I- I mean their one year old daughter?" asked Bonnie as she tried to compose herself. "No, fortunately their child was under the care of a minor. As of right now the child is at a foster parent's home. This would be until futher notice to whom the guardianship will be given to." said the officer. Bonnie wiped her tears and nodded. "umm...will I be able to see their daughter?" asked Bonnie as she looked at the officer. "Well, it seems that you are one of the contact person that the Salvatore's listed. But on their daughter.. You will get further notice by tomorrow." said the officer. a beat. "Am terribly sorry about your friends."s aid the officer as he got up to leave. "thank you!' said Bonnie as she sat there feeling numbed. After ten minutes Bonnie sat there as she fumbled with her phone. She wiped her tears as she dialed Damon's number. She told Damon what happened as he said he was on his way. Damon ran towards the hospital as he pushed the doors and found Bonnie seat down with her head low. Bonnie looked up as her gaze locked with his as she said in a barely audible voice. "They're gone, they are gone Damon!" as Damon rushed to her side as he tried not to cry. "NO!" said Damon as he fought back his own tears. He held Bonnie as she crumbled and fell to her knees. Damon knelt down with her as Bonnie buried her face in his shoulder. Damon took a deep breath as his cheeks turn red and a single tear fell from his eyes. Today had become the worst day ever. Damon had lost one of the person that he trusted the most. Bonnie had lost her best friend and the person whom she could tell everything to. Today was a bittersweet day, but above all the two were thankful that Evelyn was alive and she was the living legacy and image of the two people they care for. So as they both mourned for Elena and Stephan's death, they were hopeful to see Evelyn. The death of Elena and Stephan and Evelyn becoming an orphan marked the beginning of a crazy and adventurous journey for this two.

* * *

FIn

AN: I know this chapter is a downer, I swear i got teary eyed when I wrote it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Chapter 7:

Bonnie woke up as the sun rays hit the window pane. Bonnie rolled over as her hands automatically covered her face. She let out a groan as she got off her bed. Bonnie walked slowly as she felt her muscles go limpy. She walked towards her bathroom, as she reached it, she held onto the arch way of the door. Bonnie stood in front of her mirror as she reached and open the cabinet. Bonnie scanned her cabinet as she found some Tylenol. She closed her cabinet as she was again faced with the mirror. She rubbed her eyes as her bleary-eyed vision became clearer and she was able to see her reflection. Her bloodshot eyes and her stained tear cheeks were an awful sight to see. Bonnie had cried herself to sleep. Bonnie looked at herself as she began to cry some more, her hands went towards her mouth as she muffled her sobs. She held tightly to the bathroom sink for support. Bonnie shook as she cried harder as she held onto her sides. After crying for 25 minutes straight, Bonnie began to get up from seating on her bathroom floor; As she heard her phone ring. Bonnie walked to her room as she picked up her phone from her bed stand. "Hello.." said Bonnie as her voice came out raspy and airy at the same time. Bonnie wiped her nose as she heard the muffled cries and then followed by Caroline's voice.

"Tell, Me is not true. Bonnie, Bonnie , Bonnie please!" said Caroline as she cried in despair. Bonnie began to cry as she cleared her throat and said " I am sorry Care. But they are …gone, they are gone…Care!" Caroline just cried harder and then said " She can't, She can't be dead! Not Stephan…Not Elena!" said Caroline as hysteria and anger took over her voice. " I know… I can't…believe it" said Bonnie as she sat down on the floor of her room as her back was pressed at the edge of her bed. "What…What about my Evelyn, is she…" asked Caroline. "No, she is fine. She was not with them…" said Bonnie. "Ah, THANK GOD! I couldn't bear to hear that she's gone too" said Caroline. "Don't say that…. I couldn't live through this.." said Bonnie. Bonnie cried as she said " I- I wished…. I could've told Elena how much I cared for her and what a great friend she was to me. But instead I decided to talk about the guy, I have pinned for over 3 months. I am such a horrible friend." Said Bonnie. "Don't say that Bon, I know Elena knew how much you cared. Plus how where we supposed to know that yesterday was going to be the last time we had to talk to her."said Caroline. Bonnie trembled as her lips quivered and then she said "I I can't bring her back and I can't take back time. I should have taken advantage of her being so close… Now she's gone…'said Bonnie. "I don't know what am gonna do… Elena was my ride or die chick! She was there with me through thick and thin…"said Caroline. Caroline and Bonnie kept comforting themselves. Then Caroline switched the subject at hand when she asked " So, what is going on with Evelyn?".

Bonnie wiped her tears and said "I have to call again CPS and ask about Eve. She is at the custody of a foster home as of right now. Damon and I are going over Elena and Steph's house. We are going to wait there… till we get some info. "said Bonnie as she fixed her pajamas. "Alright, keep me posted.."said Caroline as she sniffled. "Umm…so are you- Coming to the –the –the funeral? "Asked Bonnie as she gulped and sniffled. It was hard even to say the word funeral. "Yes, I am. I am booking my airplane ticket. I just called my mom and told her am coming. My flight will leaves in 4 hours."said Caroline. "Ok, that is good. Umm… do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"asked Bonnie. "No, it's ok. Tyler is picking me up. "Said Caroline. "Wait, you mean Tyler….As in Tyler Lockwood?"Asked Bonnie as her eyebrows arched. "Yes. The one and only…. Tyler Lockwood. Why are you asking?"asked Caroline as she let out a humorless laugh. "Well, I thought you couldn't stand Mayor Lockwood's son!"said Bonnie. A beat. "It's just odd. That all." Concluded Bonnie. "Things change… You know!"said Caroline. "Yes. I can't disagree on that. Well, call you later,uh... am getting another call."said Bonnie as she eyed her phone. 'Ok, I'll text you, when I arrive to Mystic Falls. Love You Bons."said Caroline as she hanged up. "Love you too!"said Bonnie. Bonnie hanged up as she picked up the other phone call.

"Hello…"said Bonnie. " Hey, Bonnie. It's Damon."said Damon as he held tightly to his phone. "Hey, Damon. Any news on Evelyn?"asked Bonnie as she straighten her stance. "No, Nothing yet. I am calling to see if you are ready cause… I am coming over."said Damon. "Like…Now?"asked Bonnie as she looked at her clock and then herself. "Yeah, I am on my way to your house."said Damon as he looked straight ahead. 'Ok…Well, can you give me like 15 minutes to get ready?"asked Bonnie. "Yeah, that's not a problem. So I'll see you in 30 minutes..."said Damon. "Certainly. "said Bonnie. Bonnie got up from the floor as she stretched. "Ok, Bye."said Damon. "Bye"said Bonnie as she hanged up.

Bonnie let out a sigh as she got ready. Bonnie wore black skinny jeans and a dark blue cardigan. Bonnie pulled her hair into a pony tail. Bonnie smooth down the wrinkles on her cardigan as she wiggled her toes in her blue converse. The bell rang as Bonnie literally ran to open the door. Bonnie open the door as she saw Damon. Damon's icy blue eyes showed a somber and dark expression. You could see the dark circles under his eyes. "Hi."said Bonnie timidly as she began to tear up. "Hey- Umm.. are you ready?"asked Damon as he felt at lost for words. He felt empty and angry. His brother was gone and he felt like he had nothing to look forward to. The only thing that gave him hope was his niece. He had to be strong. Bonnie eyed the raven hair and olive porcelain skin man. Damon let out an uneven breath as he tried to hold it together. Bonnie stood there not knowing what to say nor feel. She watched Damon intently as she impulsively hugged him. She didn't know why he did it, but she felt the need to hug him. Damon let Bonnie hug him. He leaned into the embrace as his long arms wrapped around the small caramel skin woman. "I am sooo sorry."said Bonnie as she could not hold her tears any longer. Damon let go of her as he nodded his head. "I am sorry too…"said Damon as Bonnie wiped her tears and turn to look at him. She let out a sigh and then said as she stammered "I am sorry, i didn't me to get so evasive. I-I didn't meant to hug you that impulsively.-." Damon stared at her as he interrupted her and said "Bonnie, its fine. I actually needed a hug. Although i never thought it would come from my favorite Judgey". Damon let out a small smile as Bonnie let out a small giggle. "Damn, Salvatore even in times like this...you find a way to annoy me." "Well, you know how it is" said Damon as he smirked at Bonnie. A minute goes bye of silence and then Damon eyes his watch and said " are we ready?!". Bonnie looks at him and said "Just one sec." As she quickly went and reached for her purse. Bonnie settled her satchel across her chest as she said "I am ready let's go."

Damon drove in silence. Bonnie fixed her eyes on the window of Damon's car. Damon's eyes bore this rigid and cold expression. It was as if Damon was trying to hide his pain. Bonnie sat there as she wrung her hands, she felt anxious and scared. She was not ready to set foot at her deceased friends' home. Damon pulled up at the home that once was shared by his brother and sister-in- law. Damon shook his head as he felt rage, hurt and loneliness fill his empty and weary heart. Bonnie let out breath as she looked up to see her best friends' home. Damon parked in the drive way. Bonnie and Damon sat in utter silence before stepping out of Damon's Camaro. The two of them wore a gloomy expression as the clouds darkened. Bonnie and Damon reached the porch of the house. Bonnie looks to the welcome hedge stone that says "SALVATORE" and as she looks at it tears welled up. Damon digs in pockets as he tries to find the keys. He reaches for the key and then opens the door. He lets Bonnie walk in as her teared stained cheeks and red eyes scanned in the darkness. He turns on the light to see a picture of Stephan and Elena during their wedding and then another one of the two in a loving embrace. Bonnie just felt anguish fill all her senses. She took small steps as she felt frozen in place. Damon walked around her as he turned on all the lights. Bonnie sat down at the couch as Damon pulled out his phone and began to dial a phone number.

Two minutes later, an angry grunt and laced with frustration voice of Damon is heard. " No, No, Ma'ma (pause). I-I-I just don't understand, Why can't we see her today. I don't care about your protocol!" said Damon as he voice escalated into a loud tone. A beat. "This is ridiculous, for God's sake... She's my freaking NIECE!- Yes, I can be reached at this number." said Damon as he let out a resigned sigh. Bonnie watched him intently as he paced around the room as he knuckles turn white from holding tight to the cell phone. Damon hangs up as Bonnie just stares at him. Damon slams his cell phone into the coffee table. "They are not doing anything till 2 p.m. Today!" said Damon as he noticed that Bonnie was going to ask about the call. Bonnie looked at him and said " I hope that Evelyn is ok. I bet she's ok..." said Bonnie as she tried to calm Damon down. Bonnie stared at him as her eyelids flutter open. Bonnie let out a yawn as Damon did too. "Umm, you look tire... Maybe you should take a nap and I'll wake you up before 2." said Damon as he saw Bonnie fighting her sleep. "Ah.. You look tire too..." said Bonnie as she let out a yawn. "Well, how about you take the guest bedroom." said Damon as he dismissed Bonnie's observation. "Ok, so you'll take their room..." said Bonnie.

Damon looked at her as he shook his head and said "No,No, I'll sleep in the living room." Bonnie nodded her head as she excused herself. Bonnie walked into the guest room as she sat on the bed and began to cry. Bonnie cried harder as she pressed her face on the pillow and curled herself into a ball. Bonnie hiccupped as her eye lids began to fight to stay open. While Damon sat on the couch as he was about to lay down, when he felt a plush animal. Damon squirmed as he found the yellow stuffed duck. He eyed it as his eyes filled with tears. He laid down on the couch as he held tightly to the stuffed animal. Damon closed his eyes as he heard the muffled cries of Bonnie. He let out sigh , he still could not bear the loss of his brother. Damon laid there as he felt numbed and closed his eyes as he hugged the duck. The yellow duck belongs to his little princess Evelyn. Damon looked at it before rolling to his side.

* * *

5 hours Later...

Bonnie wakes up as she eyed the surrounding of the guest room. Bonnie sees the center piece on the drawers and she begins to cry. The center piece was something she had given Elena. Bonnie gets up from the bed as she walks over to the mirror and sees her tussle hair and her red eyes. Bonnie wipes her mouth as she sees the dried drool on her cheeks and walks over to the bathroom in the upstairs hallway. Bonnie freshens up and then goes down stairs. Bonnie walks into the kitchen as she begins to clean the kitchen as Damon walks in his wife beater as he begins to slip into his dress shirt. Bonnie turns around as his strong arms are slowly gliding themselves into the his white collar dress shirt. She looks at him as she quickly looks away and focuses on picking up plates and wiping down the counter. "Hey..." said Damon as he finished putting his shirt on as he eyed the small petite woman. Bonnie turned around as she gave him a wan smile and said "hey...". A beat."So, I got a call, it was Stephan's attorney. He is coming in forty minutes." said Bonnie as she ran her hands through her hair. Damon opened the refrigerator as he put some ice cubes in a glass cup. He walked over to the sink as Bonnie stood in front of it wringing a dish towel. Damon stood in front of her as Bonnie moved slowly to let him get the water as their bodies brushed lightly. Bonnie muffled her gasp at the sudden contact with Damon. She felt an electric shock curse through her, she looked at Damon as she quickly got of the way. Damon looked at her as he watched her walk way as he thought of the electric shock he felt when he felt Bonnie's skin. He shook his head and dismiss it.

Bonnie finished cleaning and decided to walk around the house and call her Grams. She spoke to her Grams who lived in West Virginia. "Sweet Baby Jesus. How did this happen?" said Shelia in her warm and southern twang voice. " They hit a semi truck and the car landed on ditch. It was an instantaneous death." said Bonnie as her voice broke. "My,sweet Bonnie. I am sorry about Elena. But what about her baby girl?" asked Shelia. "Well, we are waiting for child protective services to tell us." said Bonnie as she heard the door rang as Damon called out Bonnie. " Ah, Grams. I got to go. I'll fill you in later." said Bonnie as she turned her head to see Damon opening the door as she stood in the middle of the hallway. Bonnie hung up as she walked towards the door as Damon greeted Mr. Zubricky. Mr, Zubricky was the attorney at the law firm that helped Dell inc. with legal issues. Bonnie followed Damon and Mr. Zubricky as they sat in the dining table. Damon and Bonnie sat next to each other as Zubricky sat across them. Zubricky cleared his throat as he looked at the worried stricken individuals.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other as expectation filled the room. " Mr. Salvatore was a very appreciated client of ours and he was very loved in our firm. When hearing about this unfortunate event, it was shocking." said Zubricky as he began to place his brief on the table. Bonnie squirmed in her seat as Damon said " It has been a very heartbreaking news, of my brother and his wife's death." Mr. Zubricky nodded and said " Yes, it is indeed. I know you may be wondering what will happen to little Evelyn." Zubricky looked up to Damon and Bonnie as they both simultaneously said "Yes." a beat. " Ahem, Well she would be brought back here to the house. CPS will be handing guardianship to Mr. Salvatore and Miss Bonnie." said Zubricky as he eyed the paper work. "WHAT!" said Bonnie and Damon, while they looked back to each other. Zubricky quirked his eyebrow and then he cleared his throat and said " I know this is a shock for you both. I know this is not the way you envision to start a family-." Zubricky was interrupted as Bonnie quickly said " Uh, we are not together!" Bonnie said this as she pointed to herself and Damon. "Sheah, you got that right. I wouldn't want to be with this insufferable woman!" said Damon as he shot Bonnie a challenging look. "UGH! you are the worst person on earth. Me insufferable, have you seen your arrogant and dick-self." Bonnie and Damon now where facing each other. A beat. "AHEMMM...Excuse me!" said Zubricky as he interrupted Bonnie and Damon's argument as you heard Damon say "You were a bad sport on our first date..." as Bonnie then said " You are the one who made a booty call!-In front of ME!"

"MR. Salvatore. Miss Bennett!" said Zubricky as he face turn red as tomato. Damon and Bonnie looked at Mr. Zubricky. "That's better!" said Zubricky as he fixed his collar as Bonnie readjusted her seat and faced Zubricky. "I am terribly sorry Mr. Zubricky. But please tell us more." said Damon as Bonnie muttered her apologies as well. " Am sorry for making such assumption. It's just when Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore wrote their will-." Said Zubricky as Damon interrupted him with his side comment. "Oh, Saint Stephan. He was always planning ahead!" Damon chuckled lightly. Bonnie shot Damon a look as she said " I am sorry Mr. Zubricky where we?" Mr. Zubricky smiled and said "OH yes- they included that in the event that they would no longer be here for their daughter, You and Mr. Salvatore would take the guardianship. When I asked then to name who would take of their daughter, they said your names." "Wait they name us both..like as in together?!" said Bonnie. "Excuse me, are you sure they want Miss Bennett to take care of my niece!" said Damon as he smirked. Mr. Zubricky was taken aback by the way the two were acting and then he said " I take it that Mr.&Mrs. Salvatore didn't informed you of their decision, nor ask for your permission to be named for this responsibility." Bonnie nodded her head as tears fell from her brownish-green orbs. "Well, my next question are you both willing to take on this responsibility?" asked Zubricky. Damon looked at Bonnie waiting for her response. " This, this is something beyond me... this is such a fragile subject overall...this about my Goddaughter-." said Bonnie as Damon interrupted her. " I think Bonnie doesn't want to take responsibility. But I also think Bonnie and I should get some time to think ...think about it. I mean I am willing to do what is best for my Evelyn."said Damon. Bonnie looked at Damon mortified and then she said " I am a bit surprised on the decision that Elena and Stephan made. But I just need sometime to think... This is Evelyn that we are talking about!".

Zubricky smiled and said " I'll give you a couple of minutes think it over. Plus there is more things to be discuss if you choose to take this on." Bonnie got up as she went to the front porch. Bonnie paced up and down that porch. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She was starstruck and flabbergasted. Bonnie took a deep breath and walked slowly back to the dinning room. Meanwhile Damon was freaking out. He was Damon Luciano Freaking Salvatore. He was the casanova, the ladies man and basically sex on legs. Damon sat on the swing set in the backyard. His hands covered his face. He was utterly and irrevocably ready to shit his pants. He was going to decide if he was going to take of Evelyn. He always said that no child and sure as hell no woman was going to tie him down, but here is thinking about the step his taking. Then again that child was no ordinary child, this was Evelyn Miranda Salvatore. This child is his niece, and he just knew he couldn't walk away from this. Damon loved his niece and she was the only girl that would make his heart turn into puddy. So he gulped down his nervousness and marched into the dinning room. He was determined to be the best uncle and be there for his niece. Damon and Bonnie sat down in front of Zubricky. Bonnie smiled nervously and then said " So, If I accept this now, what is the process going to be like?". Zubricky looked at her and said " Well, the first thing that needs to happen is that Evelyn should be brought to her home which is this house. THe court has rule that she needs to stay in her natural environment. Also Miss Bennett, there would be evaluations to ensure you are the perfect candidate to have guardianship as well as Mr. Salvatore. You will need to live here. Also the Guardianship is given to You and Mr. Salvatore-." "Wait, wait... You are saying that Damon and I are sharing guardianship of Evelyn? No, way...didn't you clearly see we don't get along." said Bonnie as she shook her head in disbelief. "Ahem, I hate to agree on that with her. But also isn't there away to not share custody-." said Damon as Bonnie spoke up. "Can,I request custody by myself?"asked Bonnie as she looked at Damon. "uh, I don't think so that is my niece!" said Damon. "Ahem, Excuse me. In order of any you to have custody is if you two do this conjoined. Plus you must live in this will be temporay till you are both seen to be fit for Evelyn's well thing is that you don't need to worry on paying the mortgage or Evelyn's basic expenses. This is possible since the state is paying for the mortgage and the Salvatores had a trust fund set up for Evelyn." said Zubricky.

Damon and Bonnie nodded as Damon said "What happens if don't we accept this?". Zubricky took off his glasses and then said "If you don't, it's your responsibility to choose another person who you find fit for Evelyn's well being.". Bonnie nodded her head and said " How long do we have to decide to this?" "You have about two weeks. In the meanwhile Evelyn would stay under your care." said Zubricky. Few minutes later Zubricky is saying his good-bye. Bonnie and Damon look at each other as Bonnie says " I will find away to take care of Evelyn, or if You don't want to take care of her...". Bonnie was interrupted as Damon said " I do want to take care of MY NIECE! It's just I don't know how... and if I can find a better person than I will. But I would never want to back way on it, so if you decide to take of her, YOU better believe you'll have me to deal with." Bonnie shook her head and then said "Is it a competition with you? We are talking about Evelyn. So, I guess either we start looking at others that can provide her with a better life or We have to set our difference aside and be there for her." Damon hung his head and said " Yeah, you are right on our differences.".

* * *

Next day...

Bonnie and Damon drove to pick up Evelyn from CPS. Bonnie was nervous and grateful to see Evelyn. Damon drove as he played instrumental music. He could not listen to music, especially music from the 80's rock bands. The music reminded to much of Stephan. The two sat in silence as Bonnie looked at the surroundings. She let out a sigh, as Damon stopped at a red light. "What Bennett?" said Damon as he eyed the caramel skinned woman. "Nothing...Well, am a little nervous. Plus, this is so unbelievable... You know that they are gone and all..." said Bonnie as she felt the need to breathe, before she would start to cry. "Oh" said Damon. He can't think of anything to say. Losing his brother is still a fresh open wound and talking about it feels like alcohol stinging the wound. He let out a breath as he cranks the volume of as_ A last meeting_ by_ Bliss_ was played. The music had a somber aurora to it, which just screamed depressing. So Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as she could not stand the dark and sad instrumental repertoire. She reached over to turn it off as Damon quickly touch the radio possessively and said " My car, my music.". Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "Fine". She lean back on the seat as she shot Damon a dirty look.

A few minutes Damon is pulling into the parking lot of the Children Protective Services office, which is also next to other social services offices. Damon parks at the farthest spot of the parking lot. Bonnie get out of the car and says " You've got to be kidding me Salvatore!". Damon smirks as he looks at Bonnie and puts on his aviators. " I mean we could have park closer...But No... You decide to make things difficult." Bonnie said as she venomously. Even after the unfortunate events, the two kept their banter as crisp as lettuce. Damon rolled his eyes and said " I just want to ensure...that my baby wont get hurt... Obviously not many will park here. Hence the reason why I park here... Get the Logic BENNETT!". Bonnie scoffed and said " Men and their cars. By the way now my feet will hurt by the time we get to that office!". Bonnie tossed her hand bag to the other side of her shoulder as she almost lost her balance in her black stilettos. Damon saw Bonnie lose her balance as he grabbed her. Damon grabbed Bonnie as her body became flushed to his, while she let out a gasp of the proximity of their faces. Bonnie bit her lip as she stare at Damon's pink lips._ Bad thoughts...Bad thought go away_ repeated Bonnie mentally as she scolded herself.

Damon smirked and said " Judgey can_** YOU** _please be more careful! Why would you wear those shoes...although the make you look good, that is it gives you some height." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she detangle herself from Damon. She smiled in a defiant manner and said " Careful Damon, I might think you actually care about me...". Damon laughed sarcastically and then said " No, I actually don't but for Evelyn sake, let's just say I'll try to keep the peace.". " Well, that's more like it!" said Bonnie. Damon and Bonnie began to walk towards the building as Damon matched Bonnie's strides just to ensure she wouldn't fall on her face. Bonnie walked slowly as Damon became agitated by it. " You, Know what Bonnie... can you walk faster!" said Damon as he walked faster. Bonnie laughed and said " Nope, i can't. But if you would've parked closer maybe, i would not take so long!'

Damon rolled his eyes as he turned around to see how far behind Bonnie was. He smirked as he saw Bonnie shoot daggers at him, he eyed Bonnie as he thought of something. He let out a sigh as he then said " I had it with you Bennett!". Damon walked towards Bonnie as she was walking towards the building. Damon reached Bonnie as he took hold of her waist and picked her up and swung her on his shoulder. " WHAAT-What.. are you doing?! Put Me down...LET GO Of me." protested Bonnie as she squirmed under Damon's hold. "Nope, Judgey! Not going to... If I put you down it would take us an hour..." said Damon as he walked fast towards the building while Bonnie kept trying to get off him. "Damon, put me down. You're making a scene!" said Bonnie through her teeth. A beat "PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Bonnie as Damon got closer to the building's step. "PUT ME DOWN!" said Bonnie one more time as Damon came to a stop and abruptly set Bonnie down. "There we go. Say Judgey you are lighter than I expected!"said Damon as he let go of Bonnie. Bonnie was sucking her teeth as she said "Why are you such a jerk and an imbecile!" said Bonnie as she walked pass him. " Bennett, you should be thanking me... I carried you here... don't think that's more romantic and unique . I mean driving you up here would have been so cliche!" said Damon as he took off his avaitors.

"Whatever...Screww you." said Bonnie as she swung the door open and composed herself. Bonnie breathe in and out and then she turned to face Damon. "Look, we need to start acting like the adults we are. We need to be for Evelyn. Got it!' said Bonnie as her brownish green orbs clashed with Damon's ocean blue orbs. 'Roger that!" said Damon. They walked up to the elevator and waited for it to open. As they waited a blonde woman was swooned by Damon's charms as Bonnie scoffed. The woman giggle and then as she tried to make things less unnotice as she faked to have bumped into Damon as she slipped her number in his pocket. Damon smiled as the woman exit the elevator. "Thank God that was over. It was painful to watch and hear her laugh!" said Bonnie as she folded her arms. Damon just looked at Bonnie and said " JEALOUS! are we?" . Bonnie laughed humourlessly as she stepped out of the elevator as they reached the 3rd floor. Bonnie walked out and said "Nope, just sympathetic!"

Damon and Bonnie got to the office as they waited to be called by the social worker. Damon looked at his phone like 45 times in the last 10 minutes as Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently. Twenty minutes went by when finally a short browned hair woman walked out and called them into their office. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore and Miss Bennett. Have a seat please." said the short woman as she finally made it to her office. "Hello!" said both Bonnie and Damon. " Well, this is going to be simple. I need to sign this papers, this just says you will taking of Evelyn temporarilly until further court notice" Bonnie and Damon nodded their heads as they quickly signed. "When do we get to see her?!" asked Damon and Bonnie simultaneously.

The social worker smiled lightly said "Well, Evelyn will be here in 15 minutes". Bonnie and Damon looked at the woman with a relieved expression.

Fifteen minutes later... Evelyn was brought in. Evelyn was handed to Damon as she was crying. She was craddled by Damon as little Evelyn started to cry. Bonnie reached to touch Evelyn's cheek. "Shshsh. Its ok Evelyn auntie Bonnie is here". Said Bonnie as Evelyn stopped crying and snuggled into Damon. Damon placed his head over his niece as he suppressed his tears from falling.

Bonnie reached to hold Evelyn as she attempted not to kissed Evelyn as she hugged her tighter... Damon looked to Bonnie as he signaled that they should leave. The three left the building as Damon walked faster to get his car. Damon pulled into the front of the parking lot as Bonnie and Evelyn waited for him. He got out of the car to help Bonnie put Evelyn inside of her car placed Evelyn in her car seat and then they drove away to the house.

* * *

_**AN**: Well, I am aware it has been a long time. So hope enjoy this one! I promise to bring my a game:)_

_**Review, Review,Review**  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Funeral, Evelyn and Visitors

_Ch. 8_

_"Es triste decir adiós cuando se pierde un amigo y saber que no regresara.."(**Translation: It's sad to say good bye when you lose a friend and to know they aren't coming back)**_

The wind played with the fallen leaves as the sun brighten the day. Even though the day seem perfectly sunny and bright the spirits at the Salvatore resident where low. The home had this gloomy atmosphere.

Bonnie had woken up from her three hour sleep. She had everything ready, she had brought food from BoNne Appetit and many friends had brought food as well. Bonnie stretch out as she looked at her faded Harvard sweatpants. Bonnie walked out of the guest room as she heard humming. She walked up to the nursery room.

Bonnie was amused to see Damon in the rocking chair with Evelyn in his harm as he hummed a melody. Evelyn snuggled into Damon as he held her tight. The little girl had cried non-stop since Bonnie and Damon brought her home. Damon and Bonnie had tried everything. It was so bad that they drove around the neighborhood until Evelyn stopped crying.

Now Bonnie stared in awe as Evelyn falls asleep in Damon's arms. She stands in the door way as she just watches Damon. Bonnie's hair is a tangled mane and her sleep disoriented expression does not stop her from smiling and even though the smile doesn't reach her eyes, Damon catches her staring. "What?!" asked Damon as he catches a glimpse of the petite and tired woman.

Damon gives her a challenging look and Bonnie shrugs as she walks towards him. "Oh, nothing. It's just that it surprises me that you sing or you have the ability to carry a tune. And that you are so different with her." said Bonnie as she sat down on the carpet in front of Damon. Damon smiled lightly as he looked at Bonnie and back to Evelyn.

"oh that.. is nothing and by the way this little girl is my world. Just so you know!" said Damon. Bonnie nodded in agreement and then got up as she yawned and then Damon simultaneously did the same. Bonnie was getting up as she tripped on her slippers and landed on her butt. Damon laughed heartily, that was the first time in the last for days since Elena and Stephan had passed that he laughed.

Bonnie glared at him and then she let out a sigh. Bonnie stood up again as Damon helped her get up. Then suddenly the bell ranged and Bonnie and Damon stared at each other. " I'll get it." said Damon as he still held onto Evelyn as Evelyn sat comfortably on his hip. Bonnie looked at Evelyn and said " Let me hold her and I'll put her in the crib. SO you can get the door."

Damon handed the sleeping baby to Bonnie as he gave the baby a peck on the cheeks. "Be careful and make sure she won't wake up. Bennett!" said Damon as he walked out of the room. "Got it!" said Bonnie in a whisper. "Ok." said Damon. Bonnie placed Evelyn in her crib as Evelyn emitted as soft yawn. Evelyn snuggled into her bed as Bonnie tucked her in and put her yellow duck on the corner of her bed.

Bonnie exited Evelyn's room as she heard cries followed by a woman's voice. "Stephan non può essere morto ... Damon - perché? Perché-Perché?**( Translation:Stephan can't be dead...Damon why-why?Why**?)" said the female's voice in italian.

Then she heard Damon reply in italian. "Lexi, Lexi...è morto, e lui non tornerà.(**Translation:Lexi, Lexi...He's dead and he won't come back**.)" said Damon as his voice cracked.

The woman hugged Damon as he hugged her back. Bonnie came down from the steps as she stopped to see Damon and a blonde woman embracing and crying. The blonde woman stood there hugging Damon.

Bonnie just stared at the two wondering who was this woman. The mysterious woman wore biker boots and a white tank top with black jeggings. Bonnie just looked at the beautiful woman and she felt a little annoyed.

"OH, Luciano. It's good to see you. Although not like this, not with Stefano being gone." said the blonde as she held onto Damon tighter. Damon hugged her as he kissed her forehead. " I know tesor!" said Damon as his voice was muffled in her hair. Bonnie watched the pair as her eyebrows quirked. Bonnie kept wondering who this woman was. The brown-eyed blonde's head popped up from Damon's shoulder as she stopped crying. She wiped her tears as she looked at Bonnie.

"Who's the lovely bambina Luciano?" asked the blond woman in a thick Italian accent. Damon let go of the blond and turn his head to see Bonnie standing in the corner. The blond smiled lightly as she turn to look at Bonnie.

Damon took the woman's hand and led her to Bonnie."Lexi, I would like you to meet Bonnie Bennett." said Damon as he introduced Bonnie. Lexi quickly engulfed Bonnie in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnie felt surprised as Lexi hugged her. "It's good to meet you." said Lexi. "Bonnie this Alexandria Bertott-" said Damon as Lexi interrupted him and said " You can Call me Lexi. Alexandria is bit too formal." a beat.

" So, Damon. She's Bella. I must say she is far more beautiful than Emi-" said LExi as she nudge him and Damon cut her off. "Ugh... Lex!". " Ah, Luciano. She's bella and I didn't know you were dating!" said Lexi as Damon let an exasperate sigh.

Lexi kept talking as she looked to Bonnie and said " Luciano, here...Ugh this bambino never tells me anything!" Bonnie eyes popped open and then she said"Oh, No, NO, No! I am not his girlfriend!." Bonnie a petrified. " Yes, definitely not!" said Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh- I'm- I - Mi dispiace(Translation:I am sorry)- uh sorry!" said Lexi as she gave Bonnie an apologetic look.

Bonnie just stood there watching them interact. " Uh..ahem.. SO Alexandria- I mean Lexi. Are you umm... you don't mind me asking who are you to the Salvatore's?" said Bonnie as she tried to figure out who she was.

"Oh, Sweet Bella. I am a family friend. Damon, Stephan and I were best friends since we were little bambinos. Although I was going to ask you the same thing Since you aren't my Luciano's girl." said LExi.

Bonnie smiled uncomfortably and laughed nervously as she said "I am one of Elena's best friends- I mean i was one of Elena's best friend..." said Bonnie as she got teary eyed..

"Ah, tesoro. I know it must be hard. I can't -Uh come to terms with my Stefano being gone." said Lexi as she hugged Bonnie. Damon looked at the two women and then said " Well, I am glad we now all each other." Damon stepped out and went to the living room and picked up his blanket and pillows. He looked at the clock as his demeanor changed.

Twenty minutes later...

Lexi and Bonnie are talking about Evelyn. They discuss everything about Evelyn's situation and the guardianship. Lexi looks to Bonnie and asks " Are you sure you want to be her guardian?".

Bonnie let out a sigh and then bit her lip as she chose her words wisely. " Umm... I do but I also am looking at the possibilities of others that may be willing to do it. I guess am just scared am not Eve's best choice." said Bonnie as she looked at Lexi.

Bonnie searched in Lexi eyes for approval of her answer. " Ah, Bonnie. Taking care of the little bambina...May seem as nerve racking but am sure everything will work out well." said Lexi as she gave Bonnie's hand a squeeze.

The phone begins to ring since its 7:30 in the morning and the funeral is at 11. People are starting to ask what time they can stop by to bring food. Bonnie turned to Lexi as she drank her coffee and asked" Who were you talking about with Damon before he interrupted you?".

Lexi stops eating the blueberry muffins that Bonnie had made and said "oh about that, bella... Well, I was comparing you to this girl name Emilia. You know since I thought you were Damon's girl!" Bonnie gulped her coffee down as she quickly said " I am not Damon's girlfriend or anything else. I would never think about being with him." Lexi smiled as she laughed. "Oh caro mio..." a beat.

A few minutes of silence as Lexi ate her muffin. Then Lexi looked at Bonnie and said " I am sorry about thinking you were Damon's girl! I mean, you remind me of a bambina that Damon was head over heels when we were younger." "Oh..." said Bonnie as she gave Lexi a sheepish look. "So, is this girl the same girl you mentioned... Uh Emilia was her name?" asked Bonnie.

" Yes, it was Emilia." said Lexi as she drank her down the glass of milk. "So what happen with Damon and her? I mean you don't have to tell me." said Bonnie as cleaned the kitchen.

"Well, it was a girl that Damon liked. But that story is not for me to tell." said Lexi as she nodded her head."Oh... I see one of those story." said Bonnie as she turned to Lexi. Lexi flipped her head to the side and then asked to switch subjects

" So, Bonnie... You and Damon, Nothing?". " Nope, LExi nothing is going on with me and Salvatore." said Bonnie. " Oh, ok. Even though we don't know each other... I think my bambino here.. may like you." said Lexi as she nodded her head.

" ah, i think you are wrong. Damon and I can't stand each other."said Bonnie as she folded the rag she was wiping down the counter with. "Fine, let's say you and Damon hate each other. But haven't you heard opposites attract." said Lexi as she walked over to get a glass of milk.

Bonnie let out a sigh as Lexi winked and then said "So, where's the princess?". Bonnie looked at Lexi with a clueless expression. " Oh, You mean Evelyn?" said Bonnie as she came to realize;what was being asked.

"Well, Yes my darling. Where's the bundle of joy?". "Well, before you came Damon had put her to sleep... But i guess you can come and see her. Let's just hope she won't wake up!" said Bonnie as she gave Lexi a sheepish smile.

Bonnie took Lexi to look at Evelyn. The two women walked into the child's room and with their stealthy and tip toe steps they arrived. Evelyn laid silently in her crib, she let a small yawn escape her rosy lips. Lexi walked in as she stared at the little girl snuggling into the bed. Lexi stared at Evelyn as she took in the little girl's image. Lexi began to tear up as words escape her lips.

"E 'bellissima, proprio come Augustina, Oh... GOD!" said Lexi. Bonnie stepped closer to Lexi and asked " Is something wrong?" Lexi wiped her tears from her brown orbs and said " No nothing is wrong. It's just she looks a lot like Augustina, and like a true Salvatore."

" Oh, i see. SO by Augustina do you mean as in like Stephan's mon?" asked Bonnie to make sure she was following along. "YEs, Mrs. Salvatore. I remember her beautiful brown hair and olive skin. Evelyn is just like her in some ways. Than again she reminds me a bit of Stephan. That nose of her to be exact just like her papa!" said Lexi as her voice cracked. a beat.

" It's just to much to handle, don't you think. I talk to my Stephan two weeks ago and...and...he's gone." Lexi said that as a cascade of tears fell and she sucked in air. It seem as if everything she had know was gone. Bonnie stood there looking at Lexi not knowing what to say. Bonnie felt helpless, she had lost her best friend and a good friend. Bonnie couldn't figure out what to do and she still had to decide Evelyn's situation. Could she be able to be Evelyn's guardian and care taker?

Lexi and Bonnie stood there watching Evelyn. " Aww, she's beautiful!' said Lexi as she stared at Evelyn. "yes Indeed." agreed Bonnie. Lexi leaned over the crib as Evelyn turned over as she slowly open her eyes. Evelyn tossed in her crib as her eyelids began to open and she began to cry. Bonnie quickly rushed over to the baby. "Aww, Eve.. It's okay. Auntie Bonnie is here. shshhsh." said Bonnie as she rocked herself while Evelyn laid in her arms.

"Aww, I knew it. No one wonder Stefano was okay with you taking care of his princess!" said Lexi as she watched the beautiful moment. Bonnie smiled lightly as Evelyn seized to cry. "Hey, Pookie bear. I want you to meet someone..." said Bonnie as she cooed at the Evelyn. Evelyn let out amused scream. Bonnie laughed as she said " Well, Evelyn...this is Lexi... I guess you can call her auntie Lexi!".

Evelyn looked up as she hid her face in Bonnie's chest. "Aww, hi bambina..." said Lexi as she walked closer to Evelyn. Lexi kept talking as she said " Look at this Bella Bambina. Can see her beautiful face?!" Lexi said this in high pitch voice at caused Evelyn to giggle.

Bonnie smiled as she handed Evelyn to Lexi. Lexi held Evelyn as she paced around and talked to Evelyn in the high pitch voice. Bonnie looked at Lexi as she played peek- a boo with Evelyn and then she looked at her phone to see what time it was. It was 8:45 and Bonnie had to start fixing around the house and get Evelyn ready. The funeral service was at 12:00 p.m. She turned to look at Lexi as she asked "Lexi do you mind watching Eve for a second?". Lexi stopped cooing at Evelyn as she responded " Sure! No problem.". Bonnie smiled as she said " Thank you!"

While...

Damon's sweaty palms gripped tightly to the cellphone as he waited for the call to be picked up. His mouth was dried and his heart beat was erratic. Damon was nervous as he heard each tone as he waited for the call to be picked up. "Piacere?" said the voice. The voice was raspy and short of breath. Damon smiled lightly. Damon sat on the edge of the stair at the end of the stairwell.

" Piacere, papa!" said Damon as he swallow harshly. He had not seen his father in the last four years and had not spoken to him for about 10 years. "Luciano?!" said the older man's voice. "yes...how are you Papa?" said Damon as he thought of something to say. Their relation was a roller coaster and it had become strain over the course of the years.

"Oh, it is good to hear you Luciano... I - can't believe that we are talking now. But I can't get my Stefano is gone..." said Giuseppe as his voice broke and you could hear him muffle his sobs. Damon began to cry as well. The two men talked for about forty minutes as they both mourned Stephan's death.

Bonnie stepped out of the room as she smiled. She was happy to see Evelyn in a much more less grumpy mood. She walked out to the corridor as she saw Damon sitting on the stairs. He had his hands balled up into a fist as his eyes were filled with tears. His jaw was clenched. Bonnie walked slowly towards him.

" I know... Papa... I know... Uh..umm what time does your flight get here?" asked Damon as he nodded his head and became silent. He finished talking on the phone as he hung up the call. Bonnie stood in front of him.

"Damon?" asked Bonnie timidly. Damon looked up at her. " What's going on?" Bonnie asked as Damon just stared. "Uh, nothing...I gotta go... I have to go get umm..something." said Damon.

Damon began to get up as he walked towards the bottom of the stairs. " Damon, are you sure you are okay?" asked Bonnie as she reached for his shoulder. Damon nodded as he turned to look at her. He gulped down and squared his shoulder and said " I am going to pick up my father.." Bonnie looked at him. "Oh... would you like me to go with you?" asked Bonnie.

"No.. it's okay. I think is better if I go, by myself." said Damon as he nodded and while it seem he said this while trying to convince himself. Bonnie looked at him as she searched in his eyes for an indication that he was sure.

"Okay.." said Bonnie as Damon turned to walk down the stairs and get his black leather jacket and keys. Damon got his wallet and jacket as he quickly ran to Evelyn's room and kissed Evelyn good bye as he told Lexi that he was going to get his father.

Lexi gave him a hug and told him that everything was going to be fine. Lexi let out a sigh as she thought about the elder Salvatore and Giuseppe strained relationship. She remember the fights and the scream matches between the two. The funny thing was that the two men where stubborn and there was no way to reason. She always wonder how Stephan and Augustina had dealt with the two. Lexi gave Damon a wan smile and then said " You, behave and go get Papa." She pinched Damon's cheeks and gave him another quick hug. Bonnie watched the two interact and smiled as Evelyn got up and held onto the rail of the crib and squealed loudly.

Bonnie walked in as she announce. "Alright, pookie bear. We need to get you ready." Bonnie picked up Evelyn as she took her to the bathroom. As Damon turned and gave Evelyn another kiss and then ruffled Evelyn's hair. " See you, around bumbled bee.." said Damon as he left, he looked at Bonnie for a quick second and gave her a quick nod. Lexi waved good bye to Damon as she followed Bonnie . She asked how could she help her.

Twenty minutes later...

The bell rang as Bonnie finished getting Evelyn dressed in the black dress. Lexi went to open the door. As Lexi open the door she was faced by a beautiful blond. The blonde's aquamarine's eyes glisten with tears. "Hi, it's Bonnie here?" asked Caroline as she stared at Lexi with a questioning expression.

"Yes, she's here. And you are?" asked Lexi as she decided to let Caroline in. Caroline smiled and said " I am Caroline Forbes and I am a friend of Bonnie and the Salvatores'." Caroline stood there and then asked Lexi in a sassy manner "and you are?"

"Oh, I am Lexi Bertotti. I am Damon and Stephan's Friend." said Lexi as Bonnie came down the stairs in a black tailored dress. Bonnie held Evelyn as Evelyn laid comfortably on her chest. Bonnie reached the front of the house as she heard Caroline's voice.

"Well, it a pleasure to meet you-." said Lexi as Bonnie walked in and said " Caroline!". " It's a pleasure as well." said Caroline and Lexi shook hands with her and smiled. Then Bonnie smiled lightly and said " sorry Lex for cutting you off. But it seems you've met Caroline. She's a close friend of mine as well as ummm... uh to Elena."

By the time Bonnie had mentioned Elena her voice began to crack. Lexi gave her an apologetic look and rubbed Bonnie's shoulder. "Yes, we have met. Although I was a bit hesitant to let her in. Since I didn't know who she was. Anyways, I apologize for being a bit distrustful " said Lexi as she gave Caroline an apologetic smile. Caroline nodded her head as she breathed steadily and tried not to start crying as tears automatically fell. Caroline wiped her tears as she she gave a wan smile.

" Ah, there's nothing to apologize for. I mean I would not let a stranger in not even if the said they knew the people. Anywho... It's amazing to know that Damon has friends." said Caroline as she added Damon into the equation as she giggled and Lexi actually caught the small joke.

"Haha... Tell me about. Damon is one of a kind. Not many can deal with him." said Lexi. Bonnie stood there as Caroline quickly realized that she had not acknowledged her presence.

"Bonnie, honey! How are you?" said Caroline as she hugged Bonnie tightly. Bonnie was still holding Evelyn with one arm. They hugged each other as the sandwiched Evelyn in between. Caroline let go of Bonnie as Evelyn emitted a soft yawn.

" oops, Sorry Eve. Aww... IT's good to see you Eve. Auntie Caroline missed you!" said Caroline as she looked at Evelyn. Bonnie looked at Evelyn as tears fell from her face. Caroline stepped closer as she extended her arms to hold Evelyn. " Aww, who's auntie's favorite little girl?" said Caroline as she tickled Evelyn. Evelyn giggled as the women walked into the house.

"So Bonnie, how are you feeling and hows things with Evelyn?" asked Caroline as she finally reached the living room. Bonnie let out a sigh as she said "Well, you know just trying to get by and adjust to the changes. And with Evelyn what can I say. She's just got home, Yesterday and she's a bit fussy and she's being having a hard time adjusting. So everything is just a huge... Adjustment and it's a bit confusing".

Caroline listened as she bounced Evelyn on her lap, while Lexi sat quietly as she saw the two friends interact. A beat. "Anyways, Bons, where's Damon?" said Caroline as she looked around and noticed that Damon was not around. "He had to go to the airport and pick up his dad."said Bonnie. Lexi smiled lightly as Caroline began to engage in conversation.

"So, Lexi. How did you and the Salvatores know each other?" asked Caroline as Evelyn played with her hair.

"Oh, Well. Damon and Umm... Stephan, have been my friends since I was a little girl. I grew up down the street from them. We lived in Tolentino and it was the greatest time of my life with them. Our childhood was made there and now the Salvatore's are here in good Old America...I mean I miss Stefano." said Lexi as she dabbed her tears.

Caroline nodded her head and said " I think I can relate.. You see, Elena and I were like fingernail and finger. To have lost it her. It really hurts and we just gotta be strong for Evelyn and everyone of her family member.

Caroline looked to Bonnie as she brought in muffins and some tea. " Bons, thanks." said Caroline as Bonnie sat down and looked at Lexi and Caroline dabbing their tears. Bonnie let out a sigh. " I am gonna need you both to hold those tears... We are going to remember with others the memory of Stephan and Elena. I need you guys to be strong for Evelyn and for Damon...and well for all of us.." said Bonnie as she kept her composure. She really didn't want to shed tears. Bonnie was still in a topsy-turvey with the whole funeral ordeal.

Meanwhile At the Airport

Damon waited anxiously at the airport terminal. He sat on the chair and then he got up and began to pace around. Damon occasionally would stare at his watch. Forty minutes went by as the attendant announced that flight 247 B has arrived. Damon got up as it felt that hours were going by as the passengers were getting off. They walked out the terminal exit as Damon let out breath.

He took off his aviators as he watched each passenger intently. Then, he appeared. The tall and lanky man with grayish and raven hair. His green eyes searched as well as his meticulous steps as well as lethargic made their way towards Damon. Damon felt like the world had stop as each rolling wheel of the luggage will make a sound and the slow steps were heard and became in sync with Damon's beating heart.

The older man caught a glimpse of his older son. Although Giuseppe resembled his deceased younger son and his green eyes was a trade mark gene that Stephan and he did shared. It did not came unnoticed Damon's resemblance with the hair and that piercing stare. But the funny things that besides the physical resemblance both Salvatore's had that same stubbornness and that pride. Damon gulped nervously as he walked towards him. Damon and his father met half way.

The two men stood in front of each other as they could not contain being led by ten years of strain were washed away by grief. Damon and his father hugged. "Luciano!" said Giuseppe as his voice came shaky and airy. The glazed eyes with tears of Giuseppe as he held his older son was indescribable moment between the two. Damon was flabbergasted by his father action. He had never been hugged that way ever since the death of his mother. Damon stood there not knowing what to say.

"Papa..." said Damon. That was all he could utter at the moment. Damon just stood there in awe seeing how the last four years had changed Giuseppe. " Ah, My figlio... my son." said Giuseppe as held Damon tightly. Giuseppe and Damon hugged as they couldn't believe how an unfortunate event like this will make them dismiss the bridge that their stubbornness had created. They let go of each other as Damon automatically picked up his father's luggage and help him walk to the parking lot.

* * *

After the Funeral...

Friends, colleagues neighbors and family members walked into the Salvatore's home. Many of them wore a somber expression. Bonnie and Damon stood there as the tried to be nice host as many people stopped and pay their respects. Evelyn was held by Lexi as many stopped to mourn at the lost and the sad fate that Evelyn would face. Caroline came in with her mother and Tyler. Bonnie and Damon were talking to the minister as they both thank him for conducting such a nice service. Damon looked at Bonnie as they walked to the corridor near the side door that led to the backyard.

Bonnie stood in front of Damon as he said " Okay, everyone who could possibly take care of Evelyn is here. I think we should talk to them and see if they can possibly be a better candidate than us." Bonnie nodded her head as she said " Okay, so with who do you want to start?". Damon smiled weakly as he said " I think we should talk to Elena's cousin James and his wife Cyndi." Bonnie agreed with Damon.

James and Cyndi stood around as they ate and drank. They were very sympathetic to everyone and the family that was mourning. Bonnie and Damon looked at each other as their gaze locked and Damon signal to Bonnie to approach James and Cindy.

"Hi James, Hi Cindy." said Bonnie politely as she side hugged James and then hugged Cindy. " Hey, there uh-Bonnie was it?" said James as he look to his wife for indication that he was right. "Yes, I am Bonnie." said Bonnie as she gave them a timid smile. A beat. " I am so sorry for the lost of our dear Elena." said Cindy as she took her husband hand in hers. " I am sorry as well." said Bonnie. Bonnie turned slightly to see Damon approaching them. Damon came in as he then introduce himself. "Umm.. I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore.. He's Stephan's Brother.." said Bonnie as she tried not to cry as Cindy gave her hand a squeeze.

"So, how are you guys doing?" asked Cindy as she eyed the distress that fell from Bonnie's face. a beat. " I mean with the Evelyn situation?" said James as he gave clarity to what his wife was referring to. " Oh, Evelyn is okay. It a really hard adjustment." said Damon. a beat."So, James I hear you and Cyndi love kids and love raising your kids?" said Damon.

'Yes, we do!" said Cyndi as she smiled brightly at her husband as then four little kids rushed in running. James quickly said " Joseph, Jayna, Kimberly and Sofia! Stop running in this instant." The three girls stopped running as they looked at their father in fear. But there fear was more of a respectful one than one that cause it to run for the hills.

" Oh, I see you guys have four beautiful children." said Bonnie as she eyed Damon as both she and Damon look to see if James and Cyndi could give a good life. " Ah, Actually we have 8-" said James as he answer Bonnie. While Cyndi interrupted. "Actually, honey is going to be nine!" said Cyndi. "Oh..." said Damon.

They kept talking as they saw that the couple had a handful with their eight children and the news of a ninth child completely convinced them not to look to them to help. As the evening progressed Bonnie and Damon saw how everyone they spoke to was not the right candidate for Evelyn.

By the end of the day as everything winded down and everyone said good bye. Bonnie walked into the living room as she took off her pearls and her high heel black shoes. She walked in to find Damon holding Evelyn in arms as his buttoned up shirt was unbuttoned and his cuff were rolled up and Evelyn was just in her Huggies diapers. Bonnie sat down next to Damon as he watched the silenced t.v screen.

" Phew, what a day huh?" Said Bonnie as Damon looked up to stare at Bonnie's eyes. He moved his chin from Evelyn's head. She was snuggled up to Damon. Damon looked at Bonnie and nodded. " So what do you think we're gonna do about Eve?" asked Damon as he felt his mouth go dry.

"Well, we certainly cannot ask Caroline to take Eve. Cause for one she travels to much and I know as much as I know she would love to take the responsibility she can't" said Bonnie as she looked at Damon.

Damon squared his shoulders and said " Uh, Lexi can't take Eve cause she's going back to Tolentino...". A beat. " So, Lexi is out, Caro is out and James and Cyndi are out and You know Alaric and Jenna can't right now..." said Bonnie as she narrow down the options. "Well, about Jeremy?" asked Damon. "No,he came from Brazil and he's only 23 years old noo... no way! Wait what about your dad?" asked Bonnie

' NOOOO... That's not an option. My Dad...Well he's too old and I wouldn't like Eve to grow up with my wonderful and difficult father... I mean, You saw me at the funeral with him. He seem calm and cool with me. But this all because of this tragedy but ...My father is a very strict and hard headed man. I wouldn't want Eve to grow up miserable." said Damon as he held her tighter.

Damon let out a sigh simultaneously with Bonnie. " So where does this leave us?" asked Bonnie as she let her bun loose as it fell in to her wavy tresses. " Okay, Well...I say call Zubricky and say We take of her." said Damon. " Alright, Let's do this..." said Bonnie quietly as she laid her head the sofa.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and sat next to her. He still had Evelyn in his arms as he said " Okay, Bonnie. But promise me one thing, whatever happens we gotta make this work...For EVELYN! I Mean if I see this is worst for her... Than you promise one of us will have to say something." said Damon.

Bonnie nodded her head as she let out a yawn and said " I promise. That I would do whatever it takes to give Evelyn the best. She deserves it because, she's all we got Damon and we're all she's got." Bonnie said those words and with that the three fell asleep.

* * *

An: Here's chapter 8. I know it was still a downer and sad. But I had to get this out there before the fun begins. I am so excited to present what I have in store for this three. I am excited to bring in the Drama and more character development. What did you guys think about Lexi? What about Caroline's entrance?

Please REVIEW... I am begging. Please also read Impossible Chance and The wrong thing to do if you have time.


	9. Chapter 9: Let the games begin

**Chapter Nine:**

It has been officially one week since the funeral. The day was sunny yet so cold. Evelyn had woken Bonnie and Damon at 4:30 a.m. She was crying loudly, she was a having aches and her nose was runny. Bonnie rolled over her bed at the sound of the wailing child. Bonnie walked swiftly towards the room. Damon as well heard Evelyn crying as he fell out of the couch and scrambled onto the floor.

Bonnie practically ran as Damon ran up the stairs from the living room. Bonnie and Damon ran towards the room as they both collided into each other. They bumped heads as Bonnie fell right on top of Damon. Bonnie pushed herself up as she felt Damon's staggered breathing. They stared at each other as their lips were away from touching. Bonnie gulped nervously as her wavy tresses fell and they slightly caressed Damon's face. She blushed lightly. Damon stared at her in awe and then he cleared his throat. Bonnie's hands rose to her forehead as she messages it.

" Ouch!" said Bonnie as she pressed her fingers on her forehead. She gets off Damon as his hand lightly grazes her waist. He moves as soon as she sits down on the floor.

"That hurt Judgey…Next time watch where you are going?" said Damon as he message his forehead and back simultaneously. He rolled his eyes and gave Bonnie a mischievous smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she got up and entered the room. Evelyn was crying as she curled herself into a little ball. Evelyn cried harder. Bonnie picked her up as tears streamed down her green muddy orbs.

"Aww, pookie bear. What's wrong?" cooed Bonnie as she wiped Evelyn's runny nose. Evelyn coughed loudly. Damon got closer as he said " Give her here."

"Do you smell that?" asked Damon as he holds Evelyn. Bonnie looks at him as she quirks her eye brows. Then she get as whiff.

"Oh maybe she finally pooped." Said Bonnie as relief crossed her face.

Damon rose Evelyn a little higher as he smelled her."Yeah, Yep. Sure she did." Said Damon as he confirms it with his wonderful senses.

He quickly hands her over to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at him flabbergasted as she rolls her greenish muddy brown eyes at him.

" It can't be that bad. It's not that Bad." Said Bonnie takes her as she looks to Damon. Damon by now is walking out of the room.

A beat. Bonnie smells Evelyn as she then realizes the smell."- oh..Eve!"

Damon comes back into the nursery room as Bonnie is laying Evelyn down in the changing table. The two of them stare at each other.

" So…" said Damon as he looks to Bonnie. Evelyn is laying on the changing table as she wiggles her little toes in the air.

Bonnie looks at Damon again as she said "It's a weird smell. Isn't it?"

Damon nods and then said "Okay, go ahead." As he pushed Bonnie a bit closer to the table,

Bonnie gave him a dirty look as she swatted his hands off her.

Then Bonnie protested as she said "No, why me? It is Cause am a girl?"

Damon immediately responded " Well Yeah…".

As Bonnie looked at him with a surprised look. Meanwhile Damon plugged his nose.

"No, na- ah. I am not changing diapers for the next two years. Get in there." Said Bonnie as she pulled Damon towards the table.

" .Easy. it's not that bad." Said Damon as reached for the baby wipes in a curt way.

Bonnie smiled brightly as she tauntly said "It's something you can take off the check list. Check" Bonnie motioned a check mark as she giggled.

" okay.." said Damon as he clenched his jaw. Seriously Bonnie could be so annoying at times. Thought Damon as he looked at Evelyn as her greenish brown eyes clashed with his crystal blue orbs.

Bonnie looked at Damon as she watched him just stare at Evelyn. He did not moved an inch at all. She pursed her lips as she tapped her foot. She had it with him as she said "what are you doing?"

Damon quickly replied as his voice was laced with frustration. He turned to face Bonnie as he said "I don't know what I am doing. it's not like am unhooking a bra I am taking off a chick; is a diaper I am taking off a baby!"

Bonnie stared at him as she scoffed and gave him one of her signature judgmental stares. "It's not rocket science.. Just take the tabs off the diaper. Just pull them off from the sides."

"Right…If it isn't why aren't you doing it!" said Damon as he turned to look at Eve.

Damon proceeded to take of the diaper as the stench of feces hit his nostril as well as Bonnie.

"Bleh…Oh God!" said Bonnie as she swiftly turned away.

Damon's face contorted as is he was experiencing the worst pain in his life. He began to make gaging sounds. It seems like he was being over dramatic. Bonnie turned and hit him on the shoulder as she plugged her nose and said " Don't do that. You are gonna make me puke".

Damon kept doing it as he turned to look at his niece.

" It's like slum dog millionaire in there. she didn't eat that much to produce all this. She only had macaroni and two pieces of toast." Said Damon as he was still disgusted and pondering about this diaper change.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she began to grab handful of diaper wipes. She quickly handed then to Damon as she turned her face away. "Just change her. Look it's getting on her toes." Said Bonnie in an impatient tone.

"Alright… relax. Miss Bossy!"said Damon as he muttered other incoherencies.

Suddenly Bonnie said. " I think we should schedule an appointment." Said Bonnie as she walked out of the room.

Damon turns as he noticed Bonnie's plan of escape.

"Bonnie wait, don't leave me in here!" said Damon as he shouts. Bonnie quickly runs out as Damon let out a grunt.

"I guess…is you and me princess. Guess your lovely auntie Bonnie doesn't like to stick around. "said Damon as he begins to wipe Evelyn's bottom.

"I heard that!" yelled Bonnie form across the room as she enters the guest room and then pulled out the Elena's phone book.

35 minutes later, Bonnie and Damon paced around the room with Evelyn. She had cried for thirty minutes straight. Bonnie had called the doctor on call. He instructs to give her Motrin, a nice warm bath and to check her temperature every 30 minutes. Bonnie goes into the bathroom as she runs the water. Damon walks in with Evelyn in his arms as Evelyn cries.

"Shshsh…Princessa. It's okay.." said Damon as he tried to soothe his niece. Bonnie finished setting up the baby bath tub.

Damon helps Bonnie as he finds the Johnson baby body wash. Bonnie begins to hum a lullaby as Damon lathers his hands with the wash and scrubs lightly the baby's back. Evelyn seized to cry for a bit. Bonnie and Damon sigh at the same time as Evelyn looks at them with her green muddy orbs.

"We did it." Said Bonnie as she wraps the baby in her towel. Damon smiles as he sees that Evelyn is a little less cranky.

**Four hours later…**

Bonnie held the phone book as she felt that it weigh a ton. Bonnie bit her lip, while she looked for Evelyn's pediatrician.

Damon watched Evelyn sleep. After an hour of trying to soothe the one year child, he felt exhausted and very worried. Evelyn then, woke up and began to cry. While Bonnie spoke to the secretary at the doctor's office. She begged the secretary to search for an opening; Bonnie was not going to take no for an answer.

Bonnie got off the phone as she heard Evelyn crying again. Bonnie let out a sigh. She was worried about Eve. Not only did she have a runny nose, she also had a little lump on her belly button and she was coughing randomly. Bonnie stared into space as she became anxious.

" Should we take her to the emergency room?" asked Damon as Evelyn became more agitated. He was a bit worried now.

"Huh?" responded Bonnie as she held onto Eve's bib. "I said should we take her to the emergency room, I mean I hate seeing her like this and she's fussy." said Damon as concern played across his crystal blue eyes.

" No, I just got an appointment for today at 2:00 p.m." said Bonnie as she let an exasperated sigh.

" okay, well I won't be able to go with you. I have an executive meeting with my boss and the rest of his committee." Said Damon. He hugged Evelyn tight.

"Oh.. Alright—. "said Bonnie as the doorbell rang. Bonnie looked at Damon as their gazes locked.

" Are you gonna get it?" asked Damon in a commanding tone.  
" No, I wasn't…but since you asked so nicely… I might as well." Said Bonnie in a sarcastic tone as she shrugged.

Bonnie walked down the stairs and walked to the door. She opened the door as she saw Nora, Sage, Julia and Miguel all accompanied by their spouses. Nora and William stood there as William held apple cobbler. They smiled really brightly as the rest of them. Miguel and James smiled as well, while Miguel had brought meatloaf and Sage and Finn brought some potato salad. Julia had brought warm cocoa as Andrew her husband stood there with her.

"Hi, Bonnie." Said Nora as she seem to be like the ring leader.

" Good morning…" said Bonnie as then she looked at her ripped and faded sweat pants and her oversized basketball t-shirt. The t-shirt had belonged to her old beau and thought it was still a sensitive subject. Bonnie still held onto the memory of the man she was once in love with.

Nora eyed Bonnie as she took in her appearance. "Darling, how are you? I hope we have not waken you up?" asked Nora with her meddling eyes.

"Oh, no… not all." Said Bonnie as she smiled lightly at her wonderful and meddling next door neighbors.

"Can we come in?" asked Sage as she showed the potato salad. Bonnie looked at them and said " Sure…uh just a minute—." Said Bonnie as she let them enter the house. She quickly went up the stairs as she found Damon sans a shirt.

"Damon! Put on some clothes will ya?!" said Bonnie as she rolled her eyes at him. " Why?—What's the matter now Judgey. Haven't you seen a man before—".A beat.

"Ugh.. Damon! Oh and by the way where's Eve?" asked Bonnie with her voice laced with hostility by Damon's last comment.

"Well, she's in her playpen. She's rolling around and stuff. I mean she's less agitated and I got her to smile.

"That's fantastic. I am going to check on her and change her pajamas, and You!—just get dress and go talk to the neighbors. Or more like the neighborhood watch. They are downstairs. So can you please just go and be a nice neighbor. I have to change out of these clothes." said Bonnie as she pointed to herself.

Damon nodded as he reached for his Henley t-shirt. Bonnie quickly changed into her black dress pants and pink dress shirt. She picks up Evelyn as she puts on her onesie and matching pants and her little boots. Evelyn snuggles into Bonnie chest.

Bonnie goes down stairs as she finds Damon talking to the neighbors. "SO what brings ya all here?" asked Damon in a cheery and yet with a sarcastic undertone.

" Surprise!. Well, we wanted to bring yall some cover dishes, You know-stack up the fridge for the uh—the new parents. Just cause!"

" Umm.. How kind of you!" said Damon as he takes some of the food and places it in the kitchen.

Suddenly the door rings again as Damon excuses himself and goes to open the door. He opens the door to see Vicky Hernandez standing there smiling. The strawberry blond smiled as Damon gave her a quick once over. She wore tight leather pants and leather jacket with a tube top that was very scantily.

"Hey..." said Vicky in a very sensual voice Damon gave her as polite smile as he nodded quickly.

"Morning" said Damon as he open the door wider. " What's up? I mean what brings you here?" said Damon as he flashed the young house wife a million dollar smile.

Vicky giggled as she became a bit nervous and flirty. " I decided to come a visit and bring a house warming gift and also food. I bet you guys don't have time to always cook. So I thought why not bring something."

Damon stared at her as he smiled lightly and stared at the woman.

"Oh I see, so what you got there?" asked Damon as he saw Vicky nursing a container. Vicky stared at him as she got lost in the view she was getting. Vicky snapped out as she responded.

" Oh this?" said Vicky as she stared at Damon's blue eyes and became mesmerized.

'Yes, Mrs. Hernandez, I was wondering what brings you here and what is that?" said Damon as he pointed at Vicky's container,

" Well, I brought some pancakes and also green bean casserole. By the way Damon call me Vicky. I mean since we are neighbors we can lose the formalities. Shall we?" said Vicky as she got closer to Damon.

Damon step back and chortle as he said " How nice of you— uh Vicky. Well, Please come in!"

Vicky saunter in as she gave Damon a flirty smile. Bonnie finished walking down the stairs with Evelyn in her arms.

" Hello." Said Bonnie as she walked into the living room as the rest of the neighbors sat in the living room. They all became quite as Bonnie made her entrance with Evelyn in her arms.

"Hiya doing?" said Nora. Nora spoke up as she stared at Bonnie. Bonnie had her hair in a tight bun. Bonnie smiled lightly at each of the neighbors as Damon entered with Vicky. Vicky laughed flirtatious.

Bonnie looked up, and tried not to rolled her eyes. Even though it had been a week, Damon did not seize to put on his Casanova charms. It was so irritating to watch other women look at him as if he was some sort of play toy or even a sex fantasy. Yes, Bonnie could not deny that Damon Luciano Salvatore was a pretty little sin.

Bonnie shook her head, while Evelyn laid flat on her tummy on Bonnie's legs. "So, How are thing going" asked Julia as she brought Bonnie back to the conversation.

" Ah, yes. Umm …everything is going well. Thanks for asking. You know thing with Evelyn are a process." Said Bonnie. She responded promptly as Damon took a seat right next to her.

" Are you guys doing okay with Evelyn?- Well, cause ya'll seem a little tired." Said James

Damon chuckled and said " That will be that not sleeping!" said Damon as he pointed up with a 'I found the solution to the problem' expression.

"You don't look tired." Said Miguel as Vicky said " Nope not at all!" as Julia added " It doesn't show"

Bonnie cleared her throat as she looked at Evelyn and said " Besides the sleep deprivation she's a bit sick."

"Oh.." said Julia. A beat. "Now darling, ya'll should take Evelyn to the doctors you know. I mean Elena and Stephan were always on the go when it came to Evelyn. If she would sneeze, Stephan would hop in the car." Said Julia as she gave Bonnie a warm smile.

"yeah, we are working on it." Said Damon as he touched Evelyn's cheek lovely.

" That's good." Said Andrew.

Then Nora said " well, back to the sleeping thing. It's not gonna get any easier. I mean not for the next ten year."

"Oh.." said Bonnie as she swallowed nervously.

"Just kidding-." Said Nora as her husband William said " Well, one thing is for sure you will never get use to the children's music! I mean if I knew where the wiggles lived. Which besides I am working on it. I would murdered them with an AK-47!"

"Wow..!" said Bonnie as she chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Honey don't say that!" said Nora.

" Well, what can say is that none of us knew what was it like to be a parent!" said Julia

" Yeah, not one bit!" said sage as she looked to her husband Finn.

"Anyways, Everybody, How's Everyone doing today? Asked Damon as the women and even Miguel husband answered " Good!" in a flirtatious manner.

Bonnie could not believe the indecent behavior these house wives exposed. They proceeded to pry around about Damon's and Bonnie's daily activities.

"I wanted to say thanks for the food and thanks for coming to visit." Said Bonnie as she rocked Evelyn. Evelyn yawned softly as she shifted her little body.

Damon looked at Bonnie as she signal him to say something. "Uh, I appreciate you all coming to the house and keep us some company." Said Damon as Vicky reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, Darling. That's what are neighbors for. We are with you in your grief." Said Vicky as her hands drew circles on Damon's palms.

Damon removed his hand and smiled politely. Then he turn to face Bonnie as he took Evelyn from her arms and held his niece. Sure he knew Mrs. Hernandez was a very foxy woman but he would not take his changes with her.

Miguel looked at Bonnie as he asked "So Bonnie how are things going the house?"

Bonnie let go of Evelyn as she replied " Oh..Well, they are going. Well the house is fine. Um… it's just an adjustment, for Damon and I. To be quite frank it's a little scary but nothing that we can't survive."

"That's fantastic, to hear. " said Miguel.

They kept talking as they asked Damon all sort of questions. "Damon, honey…Do you have a girlfriend or a sentimental other?" asked Miguel as he eyed Damon lustfully. His partner James hit him lightly on the arm as he motioned for him to stop.

" Well, as of right now no lovely woman has caught my eye. I think as of now the only girl that has my undivided attention is Evelyn." Said Damon while he stared as his niece and smile.

"Aww," said all the women in the room simultaneously.

"I am going to tell you they aint many men like this anymore."said Nora as William gave her a look. A beat. " Well, except for my William of course." Said Nora, while reaching for her husband hand.

Sage looked at her husband Finn as she then looks at the picture frame of Elena and Stephan.

"I see that you guys, haven't rearrange the house yet." Said Finn as he looks at Bonnie.

"Yeah, we haven't done much. We still don't know how long we will stay here." Said Bonnie as she blushed.

Sage notices her discomfort. Sage decided to change the subject.

"So, have you guys have thought to start giving donations to Sunshine Academy?" asked Sage.

"No…" said Bonnie and Damon simultaneously as they looked a bit puzzled.

"Is that something we should be worrying about?" asked Damon as he coddled Evelyn.

"AH, Well yes… I mean Stephan and Elena wanted Evelyn to go there. That pre-k and to middle school is by far the most prestigious. So I suggest you guys to start making donations." Said Nora as she joined Sage.

"Oh, I see. So how much should we donate?" asked Bonnie.

"Well it depends, it usually runs from a grand to 5 grand."said Julia.

"Umm…. Wow." Said Damon as he stared at Bonnie.

" Now, there. Let's get serious here. Ya'll need to get this substantial things down. One get a sitter, two have paper towels ready-." Said Nora as her husband added.

"Divide the work load evenly, if not that will be your down fall. Oh and no plastic sippy cups, You don't want those chemicals—." Said William.

Bonnie looked at Damon as every parent in the room kept giving more advice. Bonnie tapped Damon on the shoulder as she mouthed "go get a note pad."

"Why?" mouthed Damon. As then Bonnie whispered " I think it's good idea with all the things we need to do for Eve!"

**_Thirty minutes later_**

Bonnie and Damon stood in front of the door as they dismiss the neighborhood watch as Bonnie called them. Damon looked at Bonnie as he said " Well, now.. I have to get ready for work."

"Wait, didn't you say you will leave like at 12:30? Is like 10:00 am !" said Bonnie as she heard Evelyn cry.

"Yeah, but I have to run some errands…Bons!" said Damon as he gave her a puppy eye expression.

"See, this is why we need a chart! We cannot be this unorganized." Said Bonnie as she let out an exasperated breath.

"Oh, here we go..Miss Neuritic." said Damon as He watches Bonnie throw her arms in the air.

Bonnie walks towards the play pen. Evelyn once again is a bit fussy. " Shut up Damon-Hey pretty mamas." said Bonnie as she cooed at the little girl. Damon walks around Bonnie as he is about to pick her up.

"Don't!" said Bonnie as Damon gives her a questioning look.

"Why not!? She's crying" said Damon. Bonnie shakes her head and said "Well, I read that is better for kids to self-soothe. Ya' know. How about we sing her a song!" said Bonnie.

Damon rolls his eyes " Look judgey. I aint about to sing nothing!" said Damon as he folded his arms.

"Uh,please Damon come on! By the way you can't leave yet cause I gotta stop at work first and since I thought you were going to leave at 12:30... How about this you don't have to sing. But cancel whatever is you gotta do in between your meeting and everything else!"s aid Bonnie as she claps her hands together and gave Damon a sad look.

"Fine, Bonnie!" said Damon as he then picked Evelyn up anyways.

"Damon!"said Bonnie as she shot him an infuriating look. Damon turned to look at her as he shrugged.

"Well, i am doing this for you. So back off and let me do it my way!' said Damon.

"Thanks." said Bonnie as she picked up her purse and car keys from the kitchen table. Damon walked towards the living room as he turned on the t.v and put on the sport center.

Damon places Evelyn on his lap as he watches intently the T.V. Evelyn begins to cry. "What's wrong princessa Bella!?"said Damon looks at Evelyn and back to the T.V. He changes the channel to yet another sport channel. Evelyn cries even more. Bonnie walks in as she said " Well off I go!, See you later Pookie Bear!"

Bonnie walks up to Evelyn kisses her and wipes her tears. "Damon,please take care of her!" said Bonnie as she handed her back.

"Don't worry. I can take care of my NIECE. Now go and hurry up!" said Damon as he then changed the channel to the Wiggles. As if it was a magic trick Evelyn seized to cry as soon as she saw the wiggles on.

"Bye. Guys!" Bonnie yells over her shoulder as she opens the door to leave.

* * *

**At BonNe Appetit**

"Hey, Bons!" said Jayson while he watched Bonnie walk into the bakery. "Hi, darling!" said Bonnie as she smiles lightly. " How are you feeling?" asked Jayson as he eyes Bonnie.

"Oh, I am alright. " Bonnie said as she shrugged. "Ah, come on Bonnie! What's wrong?" asked Jayson as he followed her into her office.

"Fine, Jayson. It's just that Evelyn is sick and I am a bit worry. Plus me and Demon got into it this morning." said Bonnie as she bit her lip and logged on to her computer.

"Oh... my.. What's wrong with Eve? Is she okay?" asked Jayson. " Ah...She's better.I am taking her to the doctor's.-Which reminds me, we have a big order for this event. " said Bonnie as she smacked her head.

" Don't worry you take care of Eve. I'll help with everything." said Jayson.

" Phew... What would I do without you JAY!" said Bonnie. " Okay, so basically we got most of the bake goods ready and well have Pedro and the guys deliver the food." said Bonnie as Jayson took out a notepad.

"Anything else Bonnie?" asked Jayson.

"No.. that's all for now." said Bonnie as her phone began to ring. She reaches for her purse as she quickly looked through the clutter in her purse. She finds Evelyn rubber ducky. She smiles as she also rolls her eyes. She sets down the rubber duck on her desk. Her phone kept ringing as she heard her ringtone and she automatically knew who it was. She got a bit sad as she thought of Elena. That was the ringtone she had for Elena and Caroline.

_Girls just wanna have fun, ooh girls just wanna_-. Rang as the ringtone revamped. "Hello, Caroline!" said Bonnie. "Bonnie! How are you girlie!" said Caroline.

"I am okay. Can't complain." said Bonnie as she smiled. She was glad to know Caroline was going to be around for at least a month.

"SO how's my baby Evelyn doing?' asked Caroline. "She's fine. Only that she's sick and I am taking her to the hospital in a little bit." said Bonnie.

" Oh my God. Do you want me to go with you? Oh and is Damon going with you?" asked Caroline all at once. " No, it's fine. I am taking her and no Damon isnn't coming he has to go to work." said Bonnie as she got a bit vexed.

"Oh, okay Well call me once you get out of the hospital. Oh and also you do you think, we can meet up afterwards. I have a girl emergency!" said Caroline.

"Sure, and what's this emergency about?" asked Bonnie as she closed the door of her office.

" Can't tell you over the phone. I have to see you. Kay!" said Caroline.

" Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. Don't do this to me. At least tell me something. I mean throw me a bone!" whined Bonnie.

"Alright...here's a hint. Is guy related." said Caroline hesitantly. " OOOh... The heart breaker Caroline has guy issue... This is a new one!". Said Bonnie as she try to pry.

"Shut it... Bennett. You've got your share in with guys!"said Caroline. "haha...Alright. I gotta let you go. That is if you want to talk later."said Bonnie.

"Okay Spinster . Love you, call me as soon as you get out of the hospital!"said Caroline.

"Hey, no fair! That's a low blow...Rude! Love you anyways."said Bonnie. "Well, that's what you get for laughing at me!"said Caroline.

"Okay. Care. Call ya, later."said Bonnie as she hung up.

* * *

** Doctor's office**

Bonnie stood in front of the office building. Evelyn laid in the stroller seat comfortably as Bonnie phone begins to ring again. Bonnie looks at her phone as she sees that is from the bakery. Bonnie sets it on mute and ignores the call. She unstraps Evelyn as she then picks Evelyn up. Evelyn squeals loudly as a lady walks out of the office with her baby.

The phone rings once more as Bonnie juggles with her phone, purse and Evelyn. Then Bonnie begins to attempt to close the stroller. She gives up as she get more irritated Evelyn starts to cry and the phone rings once more. Bonnie lets out a sigh. She lets go off the stroller and leaves it in the lobby. _ No one is gonna steal a stroller._ Thinks Bonnie to herself.

Bonnie hoisted Evelyn to her hip, she begins to walk down the hallway. She passes pregnant women coming out of an OBGYN Office. Bonnie reads the signs until she finds the one that reads 'Promethean Pediatrics'. Bonnie looks at Evelyn and smiles. "Alrighty, Pookie Bear. We are going to find out how to make you feel better."said Bonnie as she kissed Evelyn's forehead.

Bonnie opens the door, while she slowly turns the door nob. Bonnie opens the door to see a room full of kids. She moves out the way as two kids run pass her. "Melissa and Arthur. Come here right now, STOP RUNNING!" said a platinum blond woman. The woman voice was laced with annoyance and embarrassment Bonnie smile lightly as she walked to the receptionist.

"Hello, How may I help you?" asked the receptionist. "Hi, I am here for an appointment for Evelyn Salvatore at 2p.m."said Bonnie as Evelyn squirm a bit under her hold. Bonnie readjusts Evelyn onto her hip.

"ok, well can you please write down the time of your arrival and can I have proof of insurance."said the receptionist.

Bonnie pulls out her wallet and finds scrummages to find the insurance card. Then she hands all the documents requested. The receptionist give her back the documents as she realizes it Evelyn.

"You will be call shortly. Your appointment is with Doctor Mikaelson; and Miss Bennett am sorry for Evelyn's loss."said Receptionist. Bonnie nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you."said Bonnie as she sat next to a red head woman with twins. Bonnie stare at Evelyn, as her phone begin to ring as simultaneously Evelyn's name was called. Bonnie got up as she followed the nurse.

Bonnie entered the room as she finally picked up the phone. 'Hey, Jay. What's Up?'' asked Bonnie.

"Well, Bons. We just got another order for Kayla's Bacherlorett Bash." said Jayson.

"Oh, that's right. I totally for got to tell you."said Bonnie. "Well, I am having trouble with the catering menu."said Jayson.

"Okay, how about this just bring in all the crowd pleasers, you know anything wrapped in bacon. the Parmesan bites.-."said Bonnie as she was interrupted by a voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."said the doctor's voice. Bonnie quickly turned around as she saw who the doctor was. It was sexy blond customer from the bakery.

"Hey, I'll call you back."said Bonnie as she hung up quickly and stared at his azure eyes. God where they mesmerizing.

"Bonnie?!"said the Doctor.

"Chai lattle and Blueberry muffin!"said Bonnie as she stared at him and she automatically said that.

"**Doctor** Chai lattle and Blueberry muffin!"said the doctor. As he then shook hands with Bonnie.

" Yes...Nik, I remember!"said Bonnie as she realized that she had identified him by his order.

"I am sorry about your friends. I heard about the accident."said Niklaus.

"Thank you."said Bonnie as her voice became barely audible. "Uh, hey...You left me a half message. Cause it was left with half your number."said Niklaus as he smiled.

Bonnie smiled timidly as she said "Yeah, it was.. Something came up or more like someone." Bonnie sat Evelyn down on the examination table. Evelyn began to cry as Niklaus cooed at the baby and said 'How we doing love?."

Evelyn cried harder. "It's alright sweetheart."said Bonnie as she caressed Evelyn's head. Evelyn kept crying although it was not as bad.

"Is she sleeping ok? Any bowel movements?"asked Niklaus as he put on his stethoscope and listened to Evelyn's heart beat.

"Well, not at first, but now she goes to the bathroom very regularly."said Bonnie. a beat. "Umm..But I also noticed this protrusion on her belly button and also she's seems to have a cold."

Klaus looked at Bonnie and then at Evelyn. Then Bonnie said "I am not sure what it is, am not sure what i am suppose to look for. I mean I don't know anything about kids. Elena was the first out of my friends to have a baby. So she was the first person I would call; when it came to this. Actually she was the first person i would call about everything. And God... It's killing me... it's killing me-Right now that I can't call my friend. I would like to call her and say what the hell where you thinking. I mean you could have left me your pearls, your Coach bags. This is a little too much, I don't know what am doing and it's a bit hard."

By then Bonnie voice was shaky and she was crying. Klaus took off his stethoscope from his ears as a smile play on his lips. He gave Bonnie a sympathetic expression.

"I am sorry.."said Bonnie as she looked embarrassed. Klaus shook his head and said "It's okay. I think you are doing a great job, considering." Bonnie nodded as she look to the floor.

"Evelyn has an umbilical hernia. Most these go away on their own and there's nothing to worry about and her cold just give her children Motrin for the headache. Also give her lots of clear liquids !" said Klaus.

'Oh, well that's great. So I didn't do it!"said Bonnie as she chuckled lightly. "No, you didn't do anything."said Klaus as his fixed Evelyn shirt. Then he pulled out a prescription notepad.

"I thought you said it goes away on it's own."said Bonnie.

"No, that's for you."said Klaus as he handed the prescription paper to Bonnie. Bonnie read it as she then smiled and then laughed. "One bottle of Pinot Noir as needed!"read Bonnie out loud.

"Don't forget get the red kind. And Don't forget the dosage."said Klaus. "haha.."Bonnie laughed. Klaus looked at Bonnie as he gave her a soft smile. Their gazes locked as he said "Look, what you are doing here is pretty incredible. Don't forget to give yourself a break once in a while."said Klaus in a soothing voice.

'Okay, Thank you."said Bonnie as she scooched closer to the table. "You are welcome. I'll have the nurse schedule an appointment in a week. Also I'll have take your information."said Klaus as he picked up Evelyn and handed her to Bonnie.

"Bye. Sweetheart."said Klaus as he rubbed Evelyn's head. "By the way it was great seeing you."said Klaus as his eyes linger on Bonnie's lips and then back to her muddy greenish brown eyes.

"Yeah, Same here..."said Bonnie as her voice got lost as she watched Klaus.

* * *

Three hours later...

Bonnie pulls into the drive way, as she looks in her rear-view mirror to see Evelyn sound as sleep. Bonnie let out a a relieved sigh. Bonnie finishes parking, she takes out her phone. She dials Caroline's number and brings it up to her ears as she uses her shoulder to hold it in place. She gets out of the car, and then walks to the back door of the her prius. She unbuckles Evelyn out of her seat. She sets her on her chest and picks up her diaper bag. She walks slowly as she juggles between her purse, the diaper bag, and Evelyn. Bonnie was in front of the porch as she heard Caroline pick up.

" Hey, Care!" said Bonnie as she pushed the door open. "Hey, Bons! so, what's up?" said Caroline. "I just wanted to see if you want to come over. By the way Damon isn't home til eight. I think so maybe we can make dinner and you can tell me about your guys emergency.' said Bonnie.

"OMG... That would be great. I'll swing by in 20 minutes." said Caroline.

" Okay,Eve and I will be waiting for you." said Bonnie.

Bonnie walked into the house as she set down her bag and Evelyn's diaper bag. She walked to the living room where Evelyn's play pen was at. She placed Evelyn in the play pen. Evelyn was deep asleep. Bonnie was glad that the little girl was sleeping. Bonnie changes into her oversized t-shirt and baggy jeans. She puts her hair in low pony tail.

The bell rang as Bonnie stood in the kitchen, she was in front of the condiments cabinet. She turn and walked towards the door. Bonnie looked through the peep hole. She saw Caroline standing there. Caroline looked marvelous, she wore black blazer and a green shirt with black pants and green pumps. As usual Caroline's make up looked impeccable.

Bonnie opened the door to see her best friend smile. "Bons!" exclaimed Caroline as she quickly embraced the caramel skinned woman. "Hey, Care. It's great to see you. By the way you look gorgeous." said Bonnie as she let go of Caroline and took another glance at her. Caroline enter the house as she followed Bonnie to the kitchen.

" Do you want anything to drink?" asked Bonnie as Caroline took of her blazer and put her purse on top of the kitchen counter. " Yes, Please." said Caroline.

Caroline looked around and asked " Where's my Bumble bee?" . Bonnie poured water into a glass and said " Evelyn is in the living room sleeping."

"Oh, can i go see her? By the way what did the doctor say?" asked Caroline as she reached for the glass of water. She down the water down as she quickly wiped her mouth.

"Well, the doctor said that she indeed has a cold but with the medicine he prescribe everything will fine; the umblilical hernia will go away on its own." said Bonnie as she seem to be in cloud nine.

"Well, that went well. So...anything else happen? I mean you seem a bit out of it..." pried Caroline. " No, not really...I- just found out that Evelyn's doctor is the customer I been crushing on." said Bonnie all in one breath.

" What! Look at you. So tell me, did you put your game face on?" asked Caroline as she got up and went to get Evelyn.

" No... I mean we where talking about Evelyn. I didn't find it appropriated to discuss anything like that." said Bonnie as she pulled out a pan and filled it with water.

"Okay, whatever.. Did he say anything?" asked Caroline as she came in with Evelyn. Evelyn still was asleep. "Yeah, he did. He told me that he got a half message from me. I left him message but forgot to leave my digits." said Bonnie as she found the spaghetti.

" Oh, well that obviously means that he is into you. Plus he open the conversation lines and put the ball on your court." said Caroline as she sat on the stool and Evelyn began to stir.

"Okay, Okay... maybe i just suck with guys. But what about you miss Forbes?" said Bonnie as she placed on the counter the green lettuce, tomatoes, basil and tomato sauce and the croutons.

"Alright. Bons, I am having a dilemma You see there is this guy and he's really attrive and all. But knowing me and relationships, you know they usually don't work. Call it my free as bird syndrome." said Caroline. Then Evelyn woke up as she looked up she saw Caroline. Caroline got up and went to get her out of the playpen.

"Aww, seems like the bumble bee has woken up. Hi beautiful." said Caroline as she looked at Evelyn and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Caroline walks back into the kitchen. She has Evelyn on her hip as she walks in with ease with her high pumps.

Bonnie turns around from the stove where she's stirring the condiments. " Pookie Bear!" said Bonnie as Evelyn let out a squeal. Evelyn squeals as she looks back at Bonnie then to Caroline.

"So, Caroline. Who's the guy and what's the problem now?" asked Bonnie as she set down wooden spoon. She walks towards Caroline and takes Evelyn and puts her in her feeding chair.

"Uh, well it's Tyler." said Caroline timidly. Bonnie quirks her eye brows. "What?! No way. Lockwood?" said Bonnie as she looks at Caroline who by now is blushing.

"Yes, Lockwood. But that's not the half of it. We decided to engage in some activities. You can say we are friends with benefits, or sex buddies...I don't know.." said Caroline as she touched the rim of the kitchen counter.

"Oh my God Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. First off I thought you hated him and second what are you thinking someone could get hurt." said Bonnie as she heard the door open.

"I-" said Caroline. "Hold that thought." said Bonnie as she walked to the door.

Damon was closing the door behind him as Bonnie walked in. " HEy, Damon... What are you doing here so early?" asked Bonnie as she folded her arms.

"Honey, I am home..." said Damon sarcastically. He walked around Bonnie and the said " What's cooking?" Bonnie followed him and then said " I am making spaghetti and also you didn't answer my question Demon!"

"Calm down neuratica, will ya." said Damon as he placed his jacket on the coat hanger and then set down his brief case. " Alright, the meeting was a quick one and today there wasn't any games. Plus it's Wednesday. Don't you remember I work till six." said Damon as he walked towards the kitchen.

Damon walked in as he saw Caroline sitting on the stool. "Caro-line!"said Damon as he walked towards her. "Damon, Honey!"said Caroline as she turned and got up from her seat. "What are you doing here?"asked Damon.

"Oh, I came to see the bumble bee and talk to Bonnie." said Caroline. "Hey, what about me? You mentioned my Niece and Judgey but not me."said Damon.

"Aww, Don't say that Damon. I came here to see you too."said Caroline as she winked at him. "Ugh, Care, don't feed his ego."said Bonnie while rolling her eyes.

'"Don't get jealous Bonnie. I know you can't stand when people appreciate me as well."said Damon tauntily.

"Whatever."said Bonnie as she turned to finish cooking. "Hey Care, can you help me make the salad?"asked Bonnie.

"Sure, Bons." said Caroline as she squeezed by Damon. Damon turned to see Evelyn. He smiled and picked her up. "Where's my pricessa Bella"said Damon as he took Evelyn out of her seat. He picked her up and kissed her and then he sat her on the counter. He sat on the stool as he watch both Bonnie and Caroline cook.

Caroline looks at Damon and told him. " Hey, Lazy pants come and help me make this salad." Damon scoffed and said " I believe Bonnie asked you not me."

Bonnie laughs and said " Damon, help Caroline." "But, I have Evelyn." protested Damon. " Well, that what the feeding chair if for."said Bonnie.

"Fine, anything for my favorite girl Caro!" said Damon as he smiled. He and Caroline began to chop lettuce and the tomato. Damon then asked Bonnie on the doctor visit as Bonnie told him everything.

Caroline laughed and said " I think, you forgot to tell Damon here... about finding out that Eve's doctor is the one guy you've pinning over.."

"Caroline! Ugh... What am gonna do with you? " said Bonnie through her clenched jaw.

"Ooooh, Bennett actually checks out guys. I didn't look you where looking for a suitor." said Damon.

"Shut up Damon.. Oh well Caroline here has secrets of her own." said Bonnie as she shot Caroline a dirty look.

"Airing dirty secrets. What a dream come true. Say Bennett, A woman of your age has already a hard time when it comes to getting a guy and especially the good ones." said Damon as he sliced the tomato.

"Ugh, what is that suppose to mean. are you insinuating that am an old maid! Just so you know I am 28 years old." said Bonnie as she rolls her eyes. Caroline laughed. She really missed the banters between those two.

Bonnie walked towards the drawer to get another spoon. She struggled to open as Damon open it and then said "What am saying is that now that you have a baby and top of it with your age being a factor. Well, that for a guy reads complicated. And you can't even open a child proof drawer." said Damon as he laughed.

" Whatever, Damon. What about you Man. Bet your game aint the same. I mean what woman is interested in a guy wit a BABY!' said Bonnie as she took out the spoon.

Bonnie turned to Caroline as Caroline laughed. Caroline was holding onto her sides. " Shesh, you two should make a reality t.v. show. I would certaintly watch," Said Caroline.

"Watch it Forbes. Anyways, tell Damon about your men dilemma." said Bonnie as gave Caroline a tight smile.

"Ohh, Caro . What's this Judgey is talking about?" asked Damon as he looked into the blond's aquamarine orbs. This happens as Evelyn squeals in delight as Damon gives her goldfish crackers.

" Umm, Well... I started talking to Tyler.-." said Caroline. " Wait, You mean Tyler Lockwood?" said Damon as he interrupted Caroline.

" Yes, What's up with people always freaking out about Tyler." said Caroline as she rolled her eyes. Damon looked at Bonnie perplexed. Then he cleared his throat.

"Caro, you gotta admit, that this is a shocker. I mean didn't you say you hated his guts." said Damon. "Yeah, That's what I thought." said Bonnie.

"Okay, whatever. The thing is that Tyler and I are sex buddies..." said Caroline.

"Oh, I see." said Damon as he smiled. " I don't see anything wrong with it as long as you follow this simple rules. 1. don't cuddle after sex. 2. Have an out clause. 3. it just for the sexual pleasure.4. You never get jealous when they talk to other people. If you follow does rules you are good as golden." said Damon.

"Oh my God. Caroline you are like Damon in the girl version!" said Bonnie as she stare at her. " Judgey, why would you say such a thing?" asked Damon as he turned to face Bonnie.

"Cause, that's what she told Tyler. Basically, they are in it for the sex nothing else. That's just horrible." said Bonnie.

"Well, I think Caro did a good job. If you don't want to get hurt. Do what works, plus this is like a no strings attach situation." said Damon as he stared at Bonnie.

"No, I don't think it's right." said Bonnie. " Well, that's problem with you Bennett. You don't know how to play the game and therefore that doctor dude you like...Well he's probably not interested cause you've got no game and the whole hopeless romantic thing PATHETIC!" said Damon.

Damon got in front of Bonnie. "I do too, I have more game than you could ever muster and I am not pathetic!."said Bonnie as she crossed her arms. "Hey, guys...We where talking about me here!' said Caroline as Bonnie and Damon argued.

"How about this...Follow my instructions and I guarantee this doctor will be on his knees for you!" said Damon. " And if it doesn't?" challenged Bonnie.

"If doesn't try it your way and by the way I'll do whatever you say for a month. But if I win, I get to have three emergency requests. Which means you'll have to cancel whatever that is going on for me." said Damon.

"Well, how about this if I win. You will apologize to every women, You have ever been a dick to. Also you'll do whatever I say for a month." said Bonnie.

Damon stared at her for a minute as he thought about it.

"Alright. Deal Bennett." said Damon. The two stared at each other with a challenging expression.

"Deal." said Bonnie as she stuck out her hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then again she felt giddy to see what this will bring.

Caroline turned to Evelyn. "Oh,Eve. seems your auntie Bons and uncle Damon are getting in a sticky situation." said Caroline as she picked Evelyn and took one of goldfish and ate it.

Bonnie and Damon just entered uncharted territory. Game on.

* * *

**AN**: Hello, Everyone. So how was this chapter for an update. I had it done for two weeks and I felt like it was lacking something. Anyways what you do you guys think of Klaus and Bonnie interaction at the hospital? What about the neighbors are they noisy or what? Caroline's dilemma? Let's not forget the bet between Damon and Bonnie? Do you think this is going to set things in motion or what?

Well, I just wanted to leave you with some ideas to review the chapter.

**Please Review, I am really asking for your feedback. Your feedback is important to me!**

Please Don't forget to read **_ Impossible Chance_** ( If you are a Klonnie fan, and if not as well)


	10. Chapter 10:Action

Chapter 10

Bonnie P.O.V

_Oh God, What have I gotten myself into? Everything is totally fine and it's under control Bonnie. Ugh God. Oh God. _

This is what I tell myself as I dread to get up from bed. Miraculously Evelyn has not woken up and it's eight in the morning and well things are already getting sticky. Yes the bet, I made with Damon, is totally a mistake. What is wrong with me? Seriously I'm a grown woman, I should not be engaging in childish and immature behavior. I mean finding the right guy is not a game. Sure, I had my share of heartaches, regrets and complete failures in relationships.

The crazy thing is that now that I have found someone who may be remotely perfect to my list of standards. I decide to jinx it by making a bet with the misogynistic and jerk bag know it all of Damon Salvatore. The man seriously irritates me beyond compare. I don't know what happens to me when I'm around him but it's like I want to prove him wrong all the time. In a weird way, I love being right and making him look like an ass. I guess that is horrible but I can't help it. Ugh.

So here I lay in my bed tossing and turning, awaiting my fate. Then suddenly, I heard a knock. "Judgey, I know you are awake. Come on get up we've got big things to do!" Damon said in song like way. I cringed in dread. I rolled over as I reached for my pillow. As I reach over, I leaned a bit too far as I fell right out of bed. I landed on the floor with a big thug. "OUCH!" I yelled.

"Hey, Judgey are you okay?" asked Damon from behind the door. " YEAH, I am fine. Now Go Away." I said as I clenched my teeth. "Alright, I am going but I hope we are not getting cold feet." Damon said tauntingly .

I began to get up as a throw my pillow onto the bed. I look into the mirror as I see the dried up drool on face. I close my eyes as i feel disgusted by my drool. I changed out of my over sized shirt and my cheer leading shorts from high school. I get my bathroom robe and my jeans and my blue t-shirt.

I open the door and right away I see Damon's smug expression and his electric ocean blue eyes. His eyes bore a mischievous expression and then again they are so mesmerizing. I give him a once over and quickly walk into the bathroom as close the door behind me.

" Hey, Neurotica! Don't you have any manners? I mean can you say Good Morning!" yelled Damon from outside. I rolled my eyes as I yelled in the bathroom " Good Morning DEMON!" . Damon begins to chuckle and then says "You are so annoying…sometimes but that's the beauty of it all." Damon say this with full blown sarcasm.

I scoff as I begin to undress and turn on the shower. " Whatever, Damon. By the way can you get Evelyn's messenger bag and diaper bag ready!" I yelled over the pouring water. " Sure , HONEY.' Replies the dark haired Italian in a sugar coated voice.

I smiled and laughed at how Damon squealed at the last part. I know I can't stand him at times but when it comes to Eve his really great. He makes me laugh, which I never would have come to believe it. It has been two weeks since our bet and we decided to start operation get sexy doctor. I started to sing _all the single ladies _by Beyoncé while I turned on my iPhone as it blasts the song.

I finished taking a shower and then reach for my towel. I dry myself up and get dress. Brush my teeth and then put some chap stick. I walk out of the bathroom as I see Damon coming out of the room with Evelyn.

Evelyn is sound as sleep and Damon had her all snuggled into his arms. I smiled as I saw my god-daughter. God, Love that little girl so much. Evelyn is wearing a yellow shirt that read " I know I'm hot, but you should see my uncle." and her little neon yellow Jordan's. She looked so adorable with a yellow bow on her brown and coiffed curly mane. I smiled and said " Well, Salvatore I must say you actually did a good job with the color coordination scheme."

Damon looked up and stared at me. He gave me a amused look and then he grin shamelessly."What do you peg me for Bennett? I am capable of dressing my niece and not making a fashion disaster." Damon said to me. He handed Evelyn over to me. Damon smiled as stared at him speechless for a few seconds. I was so out of my element and I couldn't get a quick comeback.

Damon strolled off as he said " You better get ready, we are going shopping. I mean a woman's weapon is her attributes. Oh I forgot you've got no game Bennett nor you know how to use what you got!"

He rose his index finger as if he were to give me a lecture. I gritted my teeth. "Damon, I am so gonna win this bet. You hear!" as I rose my voice. Evelyn began to stir. Damon turned around as rolled his eyes at me and said "Sure, sugar. Keep telling yourself that.." "Ah, whatever. Just watch me."I replied in a lower tone.

I held Evelyn tighter as she open her muddy green orbs. She yawn lightly as she began to stare at me. Evelyn then squealed at the sight me as I gave her a big old grin and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I walked to the room as I got my black converse and put them on. I laid Evelyn on my bed as my phone began to ring. It was my cousin Lucy.

"Hello Bonnie Elizabeth!" said my cousin. "Hi, Lucille!" I replied. I picked up Evelyn and place her on my hips, while juggling between my purse, phone and Evelyn.

"Ugh.. Don't call me that!" said Lucy as she let out a groan. " Well, you called me by my middle name. All is fair!" I said while i laughed in a tautly fashion.

"_touché_ Bennett." said Lucy. A beat. " So, Bonnie when are you coming down to West Virginia?" asked Lucy.

" I am planning on going for Papa's birthday bash. I can't miss that or MeMaw aka Grams will kill me." I replied while I reached the stairs.

" Awesome. Anyways how are you? I mean with Evelyn and your 'doctor persuasion'?" asked Lucy.

" Well, Evelyn is doing well. The game of cat and mouse with the sexy doctor/customer is going. Although I think I walking into a mistake." I said to Lucy.

" Oh, that's great to hear things with Evelyn is good. But what is the mistake?"Lucy asked intrigued. " Well, you know Damon? " i said . " Yeah. Isn't he Evelyn's uncle and the douche bag that you can't stand?" replied Lucy. " Yeah, that's him. Well I made a bet with him that I am going to get Nik with my methods and he said he can help me get him if I do what he says." I blurted it out all too quickly.

" WOW. How old are we again Bonnie? We are not in high school nor the sandbox." said Lucy in a scolding way yet it was said in humorous way.

"I know that's why this is a disaster bound to happen." I said as I whined. By then I am at the bottom of the stairs with Eve. I look around making sure Damon's not around.

"Well, yeah. That doesn't sound good. But from what you told me. This Nik guy seems to dig you already...So I think you got this in the bag Bennett." said Lucy as I could tell she was rolling eyes as she bit her lips.

"Whatever. I am not sure. But I really hope you are right." i replied. " I am right Bennett." said Lucy. I look at my phone as I then ask Lucy. " Hey,so besides papa's bash and other things. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

There was a moment of silence and then she said " Well, I need to get away for a while. It's just that Dean and I have been fighting alot after he proposed." said Lucy in one breath. I could hear her about to start crying.

"Oh, Luce. I am sorry to hear that. Do you want to come to Virginia? I mean you can crash at my apartment. You know since right now, I don't even live there." I told my cousin. I feel like I owe it to her. She was there for me when my mother walked out on my father and I. Lucy was there when Ben broke up with me. So I automatically offer my place.

"Ooh, That would be awesome." Lucy replied. I looked at my watch as I said " So when are you planning on coming? and how long are you staying?"

" I want to come on Thursday of next week and I want to stay for at least a few days or maybe a month. Not sure it just depends on how things get sorted out with Dean you know." Lucy said.

" Alright. Well, I have to go shopping with Demon. According to him I don't know how to dress myself nor use what I got." I told Lucy as I rolled my eyes and glared at Damon from across the hallway. I was in between the corridor and the hallway that led to the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen as I place Evelyn in her feeding chair. I take out the pancake mix, eggs and milk. I make the mix as i put butter in the pan. I start humming one of the wiggles songs since Evelyn has been obsessed with them for the last week. I really can't stand children's music but having Evelyn is starting to change that. I finish making the pancakes as Damon comes in and takes a piece of my scrambled eggs. I look at Evelyn as I attempt to feed her the pumpkin mash I made. Evelyn becomes fussy as she spit out the food I am giving her . Damon rolls his eyes and says " Bonnie, she is not a food critique."

I stared at him as I set down the bowl and spoon. I let out a resigning sigh as Damon gets a box of teddy grams. I am baffled and speechless how Evelyn's tiny hands reach for them and begins to eat it. The little girl smiles as she eats the gram cracker. I don't know what comes over me but I get emotional over the fact that my god-daughter and niece hates everything that I make.

Damon pats my back and says " It's alright Bonnie. Sometimes you win them and sometimes you'll lose 'em. But bet Eve will like something you will make."

I look at him as he gives me a small encouraging smile. " Do you think?" I ask him as I wipe the tears accumulating in the corner of my eye. " Yeah...well hopefully. " he says as he winks at me.

"Buttface!" I say as I stick out my tongue. The door bell rings as Damon and I turn quickly to the door. Damon goes and opens the door as Anna walks in. Anna is wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and baggy khakis with black vans. Her long black hair, that is black as night gives a striking color to her complexion. She looks so pale but its a good pale.

I turn to look at Anna. "Hey, Anna! what are you doing here? " I asked the brunette and puny tiny 23-year-old girl. She smiles and says " I came to babysit Evelyn!" " Oh.." i replied as I look to Damon for an explanation.

"So Judgey before we get into our screaming matches. I, Damon Luciano Salvatore. Asked Anna to look after Evelyn as I take you for our first instruction and lesson of how to get that Doctor. -" I glare at Damon as he mentions Klaus. " Damon, there was no need for that. I bet Anna got better things to do." as I lightly pat Damon in the face.

" On the contrary my lovely neurotica! I need your full attention. Oh by the way Carolina is coming with us. " said Damon as he swatted my hand from his face.

"What!? Why would you want Caroline along. You plus Care equal trouble... Ugh... the misery!" I exclaimed as I lifted my arms for more emphasis.

"Sheshsh...On top of being a controlling freak, you are also a bit dramatic. No wonder you can't keep a relationship." Damon said as he took a sip of my orange juice.

I scoffed as I gritted my teeth. He was driving me up to a wall." I beg to differ. Being organized and telling things how it is; is not the reason why am not dating. It just I am at time in my life where work and having Evelyn is making a bit hectic. Also being a man whore does not equate success in relationship DEMON!" I replied with a smirk on my face as Damon gives me a dirty look as I take my orange juice back and drink it, while letting out a loud " AH" for emphasis how great it felt to finish my juice and leaving him speechless.

Anna stifled a chuckle as I turn to look at her. She mouthed 'sorry' as Damon winks at her. I roll my eyes as then Anna says " You know you two are hilarious. I am sure if you guys weren't always bickering you would be the most cutest and perfect couple."

" Ugh, Don't ever say that... I rather you dare me to drink out of a toilet bowl than that!" said Damon in dramatic tone. "Hey, that was really mean. Although you aren't no pantie dropper yourself" I say as I protest.

" Oh, really? Bennett let's be honest here. I am God and if you weren't so snotty and you probably be at my mercy. I know you probably want me secretly." Damon snapped back as he gave me his million dollar smile. I fumed and though deep down he was right. He was pretty as sin. But I would never give in, WHY cause I am Bonnie Bennett and I hate his personality.

Anna just shakes her head and chuckles. Her brown orbs fill with tears as she says " Oh God stop, I am about to pee my pants. Seriously you two are hilarious. By the way why is Damon making fun of you Bonnie?"

I look at my plate of pancakes as I take a bite and look away. Damon gives his signature million dollar smile. " Oh, haven't you heard. Bonnie and I have a bet." Damon said meanwhile he pets my curly hair. I scooched away from him as I remove his hand from me.

" A bet?" asked Anna as her eyes glazed with curiosity. " Ah, It nothing really!" I said quickly, before we would get deep into the discussion.

" I beg to differ Bonnns." Damon said as he detected my discomfort. He looked at me, while a grin played across his face. Anna didn't take what was going on unnoticed.

" Oooh. So what's the bet?" Anna asked as I gave her pleading expression for her not pry. Damon gave her a Machiavellian smile.

" Well, I bet Bonnie that if she does what I say. Basically listen to my instruction into getting this guy she likes. If my methods work; Which they do! She'll would be my slave for a month..." said Damon as I interrupted.

" Excuse ME?! I never agreed to be your slave. First off if You win. I will come to your rescue and do you favors. But If I win you have to apologize to the women you have ever been a douche bag to.!" As I finished saying that I was practically yelling as I slammed my fork on the table.

" Damn, sounds intense." commented Anna. " Tell me about It." said Damon as he chuckled and then said " I think Neurotica here needs to chill."

I shot him a dirty look as I finished eating my pancakes. I wiped my mouth and then I turned to Anna. " So, Anna how are things with James?" I asked. The young woman had been dating this photographer from her English class and things seem to be serious. Anna looked at me as she let out a sigh. She cleared her throat , while she replied.

" Umm, James and I broke up. He didn't have time for me and my mom hates him. I just go tired of him being M.I.A and my mother and I bickering over him." Anna's voice was laced with sadness and disappointment.

" I'm sorry to hear that Anna. I hope things work out. But if you really like this guy, you should try to see if it works out."I told the young woman as I reached and gave her hand a squeeze.

" It's cool Bonnie. I'm over it. I feel that I was just enamored with the rebellion that involved dating him. But it all became to tedious." said Anna. Then she smiled as she spotted Evelyn. She picked up Evelyn and said " I think if you guys are going to start this bet you better get going."

I nodded my head and said " I am so gonna win. Just watch." Damon heard that and he said " Anna wish her luck, Cause Bonnie is sure gonna need it." Damon got up as he bumped into my shoulder purposely.

"Whatever Salvatore. You should be praying to God for help." I replied back. Damon laughs sarcastically. " All I can do is nod and listen to this sore loser." Damon said as if he was resigning to unstoppable fate.

I scoffed and I turned to see Anna picking Evelyn up from the play pen. Evelyn was placed on Anna's hip. The little girl looked so comfortable. I walked up to Anna as I kissed Evelyn on the forehead. I told Anna what Evelyn was going to eat for lunch. Anna smiled and said " I'm already on it." I looked at her as she flashed me a list of to do things. I was surprised to see Damon took the liberty to write things down. I smiled, although it did not reach my face completely because an amused and surprise expression graced my face.

I picked up Evelyn and while I did this, Damon walked in. He gave me a side ways look. I stood there coddling the little girl and talking a high pitch voice. You know the ones people do when speaking to children as if they don't understand anything. It's funny because that would drive me crazy, but here I am talking that way. Damon chuckles as he said " Bonnie , my sweet face girl. Can we please go. We aren't going to be long. I promise you'll get to smother Evelyn with your over sugar coated voice and kisses."

I angle myself to see him from the corner of my eye. I snuggle Evelyn in my arms. I hold her tight and then hand her over to Anna. I whisper to Evelyn 'Love You Pookie Bear.' I give him a dirty look and begin to pick up my belongings and pick up my Ray Bans aviators. I put them on and head straight over to the door. I pass Damon as he lifted his hands and said " Woah, Easy there."

"Shut It. Damon." i replied as huffed angrily. I walked out of the house as I rolled my eyes and let out breath. Meanwhile Damon stood in front of the door as it was left open. The cool November breeze rushed pass me and into the house. Damon spoke to Anna as I looked at my Prius and scrummage through my purse for my keys.

" Well, See you later Anna. Take care of my Princessa. I will see you in three hours tops." said Damon as he picked up Evelyn kissed her forehead and gave her back to Anna.

" Sure thing, Damon. See ya." replied Anna. Anna held Evelyn tightly as she closed the door behind her.

I walked into the drive way as I was about to open the door of my Prius. " Ah . Nope you are not driving. I am. Now get in the car." Damon said as he stopped me from getting in my own car and motioned to get into his Camero.

I swung my black coach purse over my shoulder as I ensure that it hit Damon in the gut. But I failed miserably as I lost my balance and Damon once again looked like some type of savior. That for once seems ironic, because his last name means that exact meaning of it. He quirked his eyebrows at me as he unlocked his car while holding me in place.

He looked at me and said "Relax, Bennett. Just enjoy the ride and watch me do my magic." I stared at him as I thought 'I Hope what Luce said is correct.' I guess, I hated that fact that Damon's confidence, just put me on edge. So, I swatted his hands off me as I open the passenger seat door and sat down. I sat down with such impetus that I was unable to buckle my seat belt.

"Need Help?"asked Damon. The way he was behaving was really getting to me. Acting like he was above me, with airs of superiority. That, right there proved my point why I couldn't stand the dark hair man beside me. Sure, many women found him hot as hell or even as a dashing Italian Stallion. But for me it was just one arrogant, annoying and dick face man. I knew, that the exterior showed that he was one sexy bastard. Although as my grams would say mama didn't raise no fool. So I look at him as our gaze lock and I stared at those oceanic blue orbs. I bite tongue as I rudely and scornfully jab the seat belt into the buckle.

He stares at me as he laughs with amusement and yet with mockery behind it. He puts on his aviators as he turns on his radio. I turn to look at him as I give him a dirty look, while flashes me a huge arrogant smile.

He drives off. I stare into space and after ten minutes of silent ride he said "So Neurotica, Did the cat bite your tongue." We made it to a stop light as I realize we are going to Liz Forbes' home.

I turned to look at him as I said "No, Not really Demon. I just like to think in silence. Oh I forgot you don't think. And Just so You know I can't wait till this day is over..."

He just shrugs and said "I was just wondering when your bitchy self would come to back." I rolled my eyes as he kept driving and then he made a sharp turn into Chesterwood street. The sycamore trees and maple trees intertwine themselves with the scenery. The yellow and brown leaves made the street look beautiful as they paved the way to Caroline's house or more like Sheriff's Forbes home.

The car came to a halt after it reached the curved drive way. I looked up to see the Victorian and Old fashion home. The abundance of 1780's french style windows were beautiful. I stare in awe at the house, it just so funny how the view of the home never seizes to amaze me. Turning away, I find Damon pulling his cell phone out and making a call.

" Hey, Malibu Barbie! We are here. " a beat. " Yea, Caro! Your Carriage awaits." Damon said in a very gentle manner while humor laced his voice. Caroline walked out of the house as she shooed the small dog. Her Maltese whined as he realized that his owner was leaving. " Buttercup! Stop it." Caroline said in a commanding voice. Buttercup seized to whine and bark at the sound of his owner voice. Caroline picked up the dog and place him down inside the house. In a swift movement Caroline locked her door. I watched her as she fixed the wrinkles on her dress. It was one of those winter wool dresses. She wore her UGG boots and her ivory tights with the brown dress.

She walked towards the car. She stopped midway as if she forgot something, she turned and walked towards the Audi that was parked in her driveway. She pulled a small notepad and scribbled something on it. She walked quickly as she lifted the window wiper from the Audi's windshield. My eyebrows furrowed in intrigue. Damon on the other hand honked obnoxiously. Then he rolled down the widow and yelled.

" Caro. Please hurry. We don't have all day." Caroline turned around as she gave him a defiant look and then again a ghost smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Caroline reached the car as she pulled open the door. Damon unlocked the car as the blond slid right in. "Hey, Bonny Bons. DAMON!" Caroline greeted us as she practically shouted into my ear.

"Ouch Care. Can you be a bit more loud?!" I said in a sarcastic way as I gave her a smile. " Took You long enough. Caro. Anyways nice ride." said Damon as he eyed the Audi.

Caroline looked at him as she followed his gaze towards the car. The she said in as- matter-a-fact voice. "Oh, that's not my car. It's Tyler's." " Tyler's? Why on Earth is his car here." I asked as I turned to look at the bubbly and exuberant woman behind me. She gave me a sheepish grin and then said " Well, he spent the night. "

" Why are you still on this road of no return Care." I groan as I look at her aquamarine eyes. She shrugged and then she said " I Like what I have with Ty. She flipped her hair to the side as Damon grinned at her and said " Well, that's the spirit. Now are we ready to teach this novice that you have for a friend how to get this guy."

"Yes, I am!" said Caroline all enthusiastically. " I AM NOT!" I replied as Caroline giggle like some prepubescent adolescent. Damon smirked and then Caroline reached over and put here 80's hit mix cd in. Girls just wanna have fun , began to play as Damon said " shesh...how many times have I told you not to mess with my radio. My Car , My Radio." Caroline stuck out her tongue and began to sing.

She nudge me as she urge me to sing along to our song. It made me a bit nostalgic since that was Elena's song as well. Caroline noticed my change in demeanor She smiled as she squeezed my shoulder and mouthed sorry.

Anyways we drive off, into what Caroline called an adventure and learning experience. Damon finally pulls into the parking lot of the mall. I let out a sigh and braced myself for whatever antics and craziness were in store.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The three of them walked into the lively mall. They pass Godiva chocolatier, Starbucks, Maternity Destination and Forever 21. Damon looks around as he decides it time to go to Victoria Secret.

Bonnie and Caroline stare at each other,both women are perplexed by Damon's choice to start at the lingerie store. Damon motioned his arm to Caroline as she laughed and took it.

"mmh, such a gentleman." chuckled the blond beauty. Bonnie on the other hand try to stay clear but failed at it. Damon took her by the hand as he dragged her into the store.

He begins browsing through the store as he finally finds a bra and said " Now, that is a bra." He then held it up to Bonnie's chest. Bonnie swatted his hands away from her chest. Then he called Caroline. Caroline was browsing around through the pajamas section and then the lingerie one. She picked out this black lace number, which had some see through parts. She came back with it in her hands. She stared at the bra and then said " OOOh. Me like!"

She snatched it from Damon and said " I really like this one. Its very provocative, it's like wonder bra." a beat. Damon turn and gave Bonnie an I told you so nod.

Then he decided to add another snarky comment and yet it held some truth to it. He said " Well, my sweat Caro. Boobies in this say "Put me in your mouth. I taste good." He took the bra back and held near Bonnie's chest.

"Ugh...You have to pig about everything." Bonnie said, then she turned and rummaged through another bra rack. She found a bra and held it up and tapped Damon on the shoulder. " How about this one." The bra was a white, lace and it had an embroidery type of design. The bra was actually cute and it had good coverage for your tatas.

Damon smirked as he looked at it. " Is this some type of Joke Bennett. This bra screams comfortable and hard to get into. With that being established it means none will be turned on by it." said Damon.

Caroline laughed and said " Actually this bra looks like something my cousin Cynthia would wear. You remember her?"

"Yeah, Don't remind me. The forever alone one." said Bonnie as she cringed in disdain. " Ahh, I do need help don't I?" Bonnie said as she felt hopeless.

Caroline smiled and said " That's why you've got us." The blond shot the raven hair man a look. " Oh, Well yes. You do Bonnie Bons." Damon replied as he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

The three of them finished buying underwear and lingerie. They stopped at the store Cache. Damon took his aviators off and stopped right in mid walking He blew out a whistle as he said "Oh, Girls" Bonnie and Caroline kept walking as they then heard him and turned to look at him. He pointed at the store as he motioned them to go in.

Bonnie groaned as Caroline gave her a Cheshire cat smile and giddiness ooze from her. She took Bonnie's hand and quickly walked towards Cache. Damon walked in as he browsed through the store. He caught the attention of the sale's representative. The petite brunette saunter towards him as she fixed her v-neck and form fitting shirt. The shirt showed her cleavage, which was more like they peeping but not to the extent to be completely out. Damon picked up a pair of jeans as he entertained himself.

Caroline dragged Bonnie into the store, while the caramel skinned complained and huffed. " Come Now."said Caroline as she commanded Bonnie and shot her a stern look. Bonnie shot her a dirty look while she said through her clenched teeth." I don't want to go in there. I'm done!"

"No, We are going and that's final." Caroline replied fiat tone. " GAWD You sound like a mom." Bonnie snapped back as her green orbs rolled. " And you sound like a toddler having a tantrum, Eve is by far well behaved than you." Caroline said as they finally entered the store.

Bonnie was left mouth wide. "ah.." uttered the exotic beauty. Then she folded her hands as she mimicked Caroline last words as she asperous shoves her phone in her purse. She enters the store as she saw Damon and the sale's Representative flirting shamelessly. The brunette thrusts her chest near Damon's chest as Damon eyed her chest without a care in the world. Bonnie scoffed as she thought to herself why on earth would she listen to this baboon in getting a man.

She walked in as Damon turned, while announcing her presence. "There's my girl!" Bonnie rolled her eyes while at the same time the brunette gave her a once over.

Damon grinned with a shit face expression and then took Bonnie's hand. "Well, Rose. Like I was telling you. We need Jeans that accentuates. You know preferably her lovely buttox and thighs. I mean look at what she's wearing is doing a disservice to her figure." said Damon as he stood behind Damon and figuratively cupped Bonnie's but.

Caroline stood next to Damon as she said " You are right this pants hide her gorgeous curves." A beat. "Bonnie! What have I told you." While Caroline slapped lightly the caramel skinned woman. Bonnie laughed and said " I like to be comfortable."

"Comfort and I may add efficiency, is not gonna get you anywhere!" Damon said in sly manner. "Oh, really, and what was all the talk about my butt and my thighs... You seem to like what you where seeing. Huh?" Bonnie shot back. "Alright Bennett, Don´t flatter yourself. Your look needs to change.(Bonnie was about to protest as Damon quickly rose his hand and silenced her) Why, cause no one would want it." said Damon as he lifted Bonnie´s chin.

Blue and green orbs clashed with each other. " Okay, let´s break it up!" Caroline as the two stare at each other intensely. Rose rolled her eyes as she brought the ten pairs of jeans that Damon request. She gave Damon smile as she said in flirty tone " Anything else?".

"No that´s all sugar." Damon replied back with the same coquette manner. Bonnie scoffed and then Damon looked at her as he arched his eyebrow and asked "What?". Bonnie shook her head and shot a glance at Caroline who was inspecting with scrutiny a red mini skirt. " Caroline,please remind me why I agreed to this!" Bonnie said as she let out a sigh.

"Well, Don´t ask me. You've got yourself in this, now deal with it." said Caroline as she smiled sheepishly. Damon smirked us he picked one of the jeans out of the massive pile of jeans. "Here try this one." He commanded Bonnie as he thrusts the jeans into her hands. Bonnie stares at him as she takes the jeans in an aggressive manner. "Ok." Damon said while taking in Bonnie's demeanor.

Five minutes later, Bonnie comes out of the dressing room. She looks bit self-conscious about the jeans. She stands awkwardly in the middle of the dressing room. Damon is talking to Caroline. Caroline spots Bonnie as she stops talking. Caroline's eyes glimmer in surprise , while Damon looks at her in confusion as he turns and his eyes trail behind to what Caroline is looking at.

"Wow. Bonnie you look great." gushed Caroline and squealed like a little girl. Damon stared at her as he eyed the curvature of her hips. They seem like some type of smooth highway with curves and turns. His eyes then traveled to her bottom. Her bottom looked firm, round and just perfect. He wonder why she never showed it off. Bonnie and Caroline talked as the caramel skin woman twirled around.

"Do you think, I should buy 'em, I mean they are bit too flashy." said Bonnie in a timid voice. Caroline looked at her and replied. " This jeans are head turners. Definitely buy them girl."

The blond then turned to Damon and said " What do you think Damon?!' . Damon eyes teared away from Bonnie's form as he cleared his throat and said " Yeah they are ..umm.. good." He fixed his eyes at the exit sign as he feign to entertain with other things. But deep down he couldn't realized that was the same woman he argued with. He sure had passed up something good.

The three of them decided they were done with the shopping and the lesson. After two hours, Caroline parted ways. The car ride between Damon and Bonnie was silent.

"Hey, Judgey? What's wrong?" asked Damon as he notice that the opinionated and defiant Bonnie was quiet. "Nothing..." said Bonnie as she stared into space.

"Awh. Come on." Damon said as he smiled lightly. Bonnie threw a glance his way and said " It's nothing Damon. Oh and by the way my cousin Lucy is coming next week. She's staying at my apartment but popping in to the house."

" Oh, is that so. Okay, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know. Now are you okay?" said Damon. He was not completely satisfied with Bonnie's response.

"Yes, Damon. I am great, just fantastic. Now can you drop it." The green eyed woman replied. The rest of the car ride was quiet as Damon last words were.

" Jesus, I was just trying to be nice." The raven hair man said in a whisper.

* * *

The Salvatore residence.

Bonnie and Damon enter the house. Music is being played is some sort of punk rock. " Anna?!" said Damon walked in and took of his jacket and placed his keys down.

" Anna!" Damon and Bonnie say at the same time as they walk into the kitchen. They see Anna feeding Evelyn as Evelyn's tiny hands clap with such enthusiasm. Anna keeps singing as she shakes her hips to the song. Bonnie smiled as she leaned into the arch way of the entrance of the kitchen.

" Hey, Annna." said Damon in a flirty way. Anna turned as looked up to the two individuals. She stopped dancing mid way as she held the spoon with the Gerber baby food. She bore this expression as she was caught with the cookie jar.

"Hey, Bonnie and Damon." Anna said as she set the down the food and spoon. She composed herself as she blushed. "Hey, Anna. Having Fun?Huh?" Bonnie said as she gave her a stern look though she was trying not to laugh. "Uh.. I-I...I'm sorry?!" Anna said as she shrugged. Bonnie by then couldn't contain herself as she laughed.

"I am just joking Anna." Bonnie while a smile grazed her face. It was the second time since she had smiled that way. Damon turned to her as he saw how pretty she looked. He turned to Anna and said " Hey, Anna. Did you get any calls or anything?"

Anna pondered and then said " Well, some guy name Jeremy called and asked if he could stop by. Oh and some strawberry blond woman stop by her name was Valerie, no wait it was Vicky."

Bonnie scrounged her face as she heard Vicky's name as Damon looked surprised. "Oh, did she said what she needed?" Bonnie inquired. " Well, she said need some sugar and that she would come back later to say hi."

" Ok. Well did Jeremy leave his number or say when he was coming back?" asked Damon.

" Yeah, he left his cell and that he wanted to stop by 2 p.m." Anna said. "Okay" Bonnie said as she walked towards Evelyn and then grabbed the bounty roll. She cleaned the toddler's face as she picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey Pretty mamas. I missed you." said Bonnie as she hugged the toddler tightly. Anna grinned and then she quickly turned down her music. She then began to wipe down the counter.

Anna finished while she wiped her hands and Damon stood there watching the whole scene. " Well, seems like Neurotica is back to her old self." Damon said as he spoke up. Bonnie turn her attention to Damon and shot him a dirty look.

"Damon, I think I had enough of your antics. By the way you should go figure out what VICKY wants." Bonnie said and then she turned to Evelyn and cooed at her.

Anna chuckled at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and then she turned to Damon shot him a look to pay Anna. "uh, Anna. Here. Thanks for taking care of my princessa."

" Thank you so much for taking care of her. By the way would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Bonnie as she placed her on the feeding chair. Before she would finish putting her on the feeding chair Damon walked toward her and picked Evelyn up as he said " My turn."

Bonnie turned to Anna as she asked" Well? Are you staying for dinner?". Anna picked up her jacket and bag. " Thank you, I would love stay. But I got somethings to do." Anna said as she smiled.

Simultaneously the bell rang. All of them turned to look at the door. " I'll get." Anna said as she walked towards the door. Anna opened the door to reveled a dark brown haired man, he was in his mid twenties. He looked at Anna as he smiled. His brown eyes sparked in interest as he eyed the dark haired and brown orb woman standing in front of him.

He quickly cleared his throat as his eyes tore away from the black haired beauty. "umm, Is Bonnie or Damon home?" Asked the brown haired man. "Yeah, they're here. May ask who you are?" asked Anna as she couldn't help stared at the dark haired guy.

" Can you tell them, It's Jeremy Brooks." He said. Anna looked at her as she took a breathe and turn to as she saw Damon walked in with Evelyn in his arms.

"Hey! Jeronimooo!" said Damon as he stepped into sight. Jeremy grinned as he saw Damon and Evelyn. Anna moved out of the way as Jeremy stepped closer towards the door.

"Damy...Eve Pie." Jeremy said. Anna stared at Jeremy as she inspected him. His ruggedly handsome featured left her speechless. All of the talk was heard as Bonnie walked in.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said. " Bonnie !" said Jeremy as he stepped in to the house. " Aww, Jer. So what a great surprise!" said Bonnie as she hugged him.

Jeremy hugged Bonnie tightly as he said into her shoulder " It's good to see you. By the way you look great." Bonnie chuckled. " Ah, you are always so sweet." Bonnie squeezed his cheeks. Jeremy laughed as he turned to look at Anna and then he extended his hands as he motioned to hold Eve.

"Hey, Eve." Jeremy said. Damon looked at him. " So, Jeremy, how was Atlanta? And the research proposal?" Jeremy turned around and said " It went well actually. They actually approve it and we are getting the grant money." replied Jeremy.

Anna was still holding the door open as she then cleared her throat. " Umm, I'm gonna go. It was great baby sitting Evelyn." Bonnie turned and said " Okay, but you still owe us dinner. Oh my gosh, where are my manners. Jeremy I will like you to meet Anna. Anna meet Jeremy. Anna is one of Evelyn baby-sitters. And Jeremy here is Elena's cousin."

" Nice to meet you." replied Anna as she went to shake hands with him. Jeremy juggled with Eve as he finally positioned her on one arm and shook Anna's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Jeremy as a ghost smile tugged at his handsome features.

" Well, I must be going but see you soon Eve. Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy?" said Anna as she opened the door and exited into the sunny afternoon as She put on her neon green beats and blasted her music.

Jeremy turned around and said " So, she's the baby sitter...huh?" "Yeah... Interested?" asked Bonnie with a devious look on her face.  
"No, just asking... sheshs Bons." said Jeremy.

"Awe, you know am messing with you. But if you ever change your mind!" said Bonnie in a song like way.

"Wow, you are acting like Elena..." said Jeremy and then he stopped as it dawned on him that he cousin was no longer among them. He looked at Evelyn and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

Bonnie became quiet as she exchange looks with Damon. Damon switched the subject at hand. The three adults sat in the living room as they caught up with things.

Jeremy left after two hours. He promise to stop by soon.

* * *

Five hours later

Damon decided to go to the grocery store and the pharmacy. He takes Evelyn with him. Bonnie agrees as she sit in the living room pondering about her life. She thinks how all her friends indirectly or directly are having a love life. Seriously her nonexistent love life was put shame when she watch fictional characters in t.v. shows having it better than her. She felt a bit sad.

She sat on the couch as she turned on the t.v. She dug in her pockets as she searched for her car keys. Her fingers came in contact with the smooth and crumbled or more like the rippled texture of what it was a piece of paper. She pulled her hand out as she clutched the piece of paper. She opened her hand to look at the paper. Bonnie saw the pink paper as she then opened it. It was from Evelyn's doctor office. She read it as she noticed it seem to be a prescription It read " One bottle of pinior red or white as needed." Bonnie smiled as she thought of Nik.

She got up from where she was sitting. Bonnie thought to herself, I do need a break. She grabbed her jacket and headed to the wine and liquor store that was four blocks from the house. She bought the wine and headed back. She got home as she set her keys on the key bowl and placed her jacket on the coat hanger.

The caramel beauty walked towards the kitchen as she then reached one of the cabinets and got a wine glass out. The green orb woman sat on the chair of the dinning room. She pour the red liquid on the glass. It filled slowly into the glass as she stared at it. She when she thought it was enough she swirled the wine as she smelled it. She began to drink as she smiled in delight. She pour some more and more by the time she was almost done she felt wobbly and giggly. The door open as Bonnie stood up to see who it was. She stumbled as she tried to walk towards the hallway that led to the door.

When suddenly she heard a squeal and then Damon's voice. " So I'm at the drug store and it dawns on me that women stare at men carrying a baby like a guy will stare at a woman with a great rack." Damon said with tint of amusement. He reached the dinning room as he saw Bonnie trip and giggle. She sat back down and looked up to Damon.

" That's something you would say. Only assholes and jerk bags like you would. Oh Gawd,it feels so good to say that to your face. I mean it felt good to say it behind your back but its like ten time better to say to your face." Bonnie said as she hiccuped and then giggle.

Damon placed Evelyn in the play pen. Then he stared at Bonnie with scrutiny. " Bonnie have you been drinking?" asked Damon. He seem surprise to see her like that.

"Ohhh, Yes. Demon. By the way want some?" replied Bonnie. "No, thanks... But its great to know how you feel." said Damon sarcastically as he smirked.

" Oh, believe me. If you knew what you have done. You would feel the same way. Seriously, my first date in three years and I ended up with a dick like you. The worst part was that three hours before I met up with you I saw my ex of 4 years. He was at the store with his fiance. IT was like he was dangling his bride to be while adding salt to my wounds. So you see why I can't stand you!" said Bonnie as she laughed humorlessly.

" Bonnie... I..." Damon said as he couldn't muster anything to say.

" Whatever. What did you know. I mean you are who you are. You probably thought you were going to meet some desperate girl. But well that was not the case. Huh?' said Bonnie while simultaneously the bell rung.

"We're ...uh not done talking. Stay here." Damon said as he headed towards the door. Bonnie giggle and said " Okay, oh and don't say I didn't offer." She picked up the wine glass and drank some more.

Damon walked towards the door as a short blond with blue eyes smiled at him. She had a tailor suit on, black shoes and a brief case. She had a folder in her hand. " Hello." she said.

"uh, Hi...?" said Damon he looked a bit confused. " Hi, my name is Jazmine Clark. I am looking for...(as she looked at her folder) Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett" the blond said as she looked up.

"Well, I am Damon. Who are you to be exact?" said Damon as he held the screen door open. " Well,I am a social worker and I came for an expection.( Damon gave her a perplex look) I know what you may be thinking. But you see we do this without a warning." said Jazmine.

"Okay, can you hold on a sec." said Damon. " Mr. Salvatore, I-" said Jazmine as Damon closed the door in her face. Damon ran back as he found Bonnie with the bottle of wine. She was pearing into it and then shaking it . " There's no more" Bonnie kept repeating to herself. Then she laughed. Damon picked her up by the arm.

" Bonnie listen to me. There's a social worker in front of our door as we speak. Now I need you to go upstairs take a cold shower and start behaving like the responsible, organize, nagging and anal adult that you have been for the last two weeks and a half."

Damon nudge Bonnie towards the stairs. Bonnie started to walk towards the kitchen. "The stairs" whispered Damon as he pointed at them. "oh." said Bonnie as she stifled a giggle. She began to walk as she tripped on the second step. Damon shook his head as she shooed her way.

He turn around as he had one hand on his side and the other buried in his dark raven hair. He took a deep breath while walking to the door. He swung the door open.

"So where were we?" said Damon as the blond tapped her foot impatiently. " We are the part where you were going to let me in." said Jazmine as her mean streak showed. Damon chuckled nervously.

'Yes, Uh please come in." said Damon as he motion for her to come in.

They walked around the house as Damon gave a supposely tour of the house. After twenty minutes. Jazmine said " Ok, well. I think this good enough. Now where is Miss Bennett?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see my tools again. I have really great ones." said Damon. " Oh, Mr. Salvatore. I think I seen them plenty of times. Three times to be exact." said the social worker.

Damon rolled his eyes as he racked through his brain for something else to do to entertain the woman. Stupendously he did not have to read much into it, because Bonnie appeared.

"Hello." said Bonnie in her best well behave and poised self.

"Hello, It's quite nice for you to join us. Miss Bennett." said Jazmine in a stern manner as she shot a look at Damon. She eyed Bonnie suspiciously. She took notice of Bonnie wet hair and the water droplets that fell on her shoulder. She looked at her heinz white t-shirt and black jeans and black flats.

Bonnie smiled nervously under the woman's inspection. She cleared her throat and said " sorry for the wait I was looking for Eve and looking for somethings." The blond arched her eyebrows as she turned to see Evelyn squealing from her play pen.

" Oh, there she is. You know kids and their little feet. They are like zoom zoom ( as she motion walking feet with her fingers)." said Bonnie.

" Right. Well, lets get started." said Jazmine. The social worker was led to the living room as Bonnie and Damon sat across from her on the couch. The blond sat comfortably on the love seat.

"So, Tell me about yourself. Who would like to start first?" asked Jazmine as she open her folder and got her pen ready. " ME!" yelled Bonnie as she wave her hand around like a school kid.

" Ok. Bonnie." said Jazmine. Damon rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

" Ok, Well. I am an independent business owner of a bakery. It's BONne Appetit. I am also 28 years old and I love to dance, spend time with friends and family." Bonnie said as she got all excited.

"Sounds Good. What about you, Damon?" asked the blond. " Me?Uh. I love sports, love my Harley Davidson and i definitely like looking at classic cars. I like hanging out with friends and I am a sport director assistance and technical producer." said Damon.

"Wow, you two are very interesting people." said Jazmine. " Now, where do you see yourself in five years?" asked the social worker. "OOOH pick me." said Bonnie.

" Bonnie." said Jazmine. " Well, in five years I hope to have my own line of organic food and assembly. Two other establishment of BONne Appetit. Ugh a new house." said Bonnie wishfully.

"Ok. Damon?' asked Jazmine. "I hope to be the actual director once the boss gets kicked up stairs. I have a 1975 impala. umm.. I have a nicer apartment. Have small shoe business in Italy and a summer home 's about it for now."said Damon.

A beat. " Oh, I forgot to mention, Evelyn. Oh my God." said Bonnie as she covered her mouth. "Yes, of course Eve." said Damon

"It's okay. It's good to have goals and aspirations." Jazmine said as she smiled. "You, see I'm trying to get the jist of what you guys are." Jazmine said.

"But, But... We just told you about us and nothing of Eve. That's showing that we are not the greatest for her." Bonnie blurted out.

"Yes, it may be true. But you are one of my best cases. Seriously, i have seen far worst. I delt with women in sex trafficking, drug dealers..you name it. But I am here to help and I can tell you are great people and that you care for that little girl." the blond replied with a genuine smile on her face.

" Ok." said Damon. Bonnie looked at Damon and back to Jazmine. Jazmine fixed her papers and then said " Now, I know you two are living under the same roof and all. As you may know things can get complicated. So any umm.. you know.. are you two."

"Oh, GOD NO!" said Bonnie. " Nope, may the lord deliver me from such evil." said Damon. Jazmine chuckled. " Well, that's good to know. If you two were involved with each other romantically; it would complicate things. Things are already complicated as it is and we don't want it to affect Evelyn." said Jazmine.

" Well, you don't need to worry. This individual and I wouldn't be involved in no twisted tango never." said Bonnie. Damon nodded in agreement.

" amen to that!" Damon said as he snapped back.

"Ok. I'll take your word. Just be careful. I know co-existing under this circumstances may tempt you .." said Jazmine.

Jazmine finished the session as she said fairwell. Bonnie and Damon stared at each other as they let out a breath.

" So you think, you and I never?" said Damon as he pointed to himself and back to Bonnie.

"Yeah, NEVER." said Bonnie. " But , I am like a god." said Damon.

"Nope , Keep dreaming." said Bonnie as she picked up Evelyn and headed up stairs.

"Sure, Bennett keep telling yourself that. " said Damon as he laughed. He really enjoyed pressing her buttons.

In the end, the games begin and soon Damon would find himself at war with his feelings. As for Bonnie her stubborness will get her all twisted.

Fin.

* * *

**AN**:

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. Story-line based on the Movie Life as We know it. No copyright infringement is intended.

SOrry for the late update. I have been busy with school. But this is my gift to all of you.

So what did you guys think of the mall and the shopping scene? Anna and Jeremy interaction? The surprised Visit from the social worker? Let's not forget Caroline's antics? What about the phone call from Lucy?

Well please review. Let me know what you think? any suggestion in gramatical errors and improvement? How do you like the speed of the story thus far?

**_By the way don't forget to check my other stories.._**

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

**Ps. This goes out to my faithful readers and followers. AGAIN REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW**


	11. 11 Southern Hospitality & All In Between

The pen rotated in his hands as he moved it with dexterity. He proceeded to tap the pen in a four count rhythm at the edge of his desk. His long hands seem not to be still. The sun rays made way through the window as it created a glare with the blinds and his long blond eye lashes blended in. His lips went into a thin line as lines formed onto his smooth forehead. He was lost in concentration as he wrote yet another prescription. He seem to be out of his element, he couldn't wait to go off for his lunch break.

It was surreal to him, how that part of his day had become so important to him. He finished writing the prescription as he then clicked the pen as the tip retracted back and he place it in his examination coat. He stood up as he then fixed for the third time his name tag gold holder. The broad shoulder and tall man stood up as he walked toward his window. He folded his hands over his chest while his mind traveled to the woman who had intruded his thoughts. He looked at the small plant that gave life to his office. He stared at the green bean plant that his mother had given him, he stared at it with scrutiny. He smiled broadly while thinking of her muddy green eyes, those eyes that seem to have spunk yet that they were timid. He then remembers her smile that was timid as well but beautiful and although she still holds the smile; the joy seems to be gone since he saw her.

He let out as sigh, as he hears a knock at the door. " Come in." he commands as he turns slowly. A short and brunet woman enters, her hair is pinned up and her squeaky Reebok shoes make her presence known. She is wearing a floral scrubs and she smiles brightly as she enters his office.

"Dr. Mikaelson. You have an appointment pharmaceutical sales Representative here. Umm... Mr. Johnson." said the nurse as she looked at the clip board. "Oh, yes. Mr. Johnson. Well thanks Terri. Tell him to come in." Replied the man as his voice seem detached. The brunet nods as she exits and puts her clipboard under her arm.

She walks into the waiting room as she motions the thick and dorky like glasses that the individual wears to follow her. He smiles as he nervously fidgets with his suitcase and bow tide. The lanky and red-headed man clears his throat as he knocks the door which was already left ajar. The man could see the silhouette of the shadow of the doctor. "Please come in." the doctor said in a warm and friendly tone.

The representative enters as he fumbles with his suitcase once again. The man is in his middle 20's and you can tell this is the first job he has held down as a college graduate.

"Hello, Dr. Mikaelson. It's -It's...um a great pleasure for you to give me your time today." uttered the young representative.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine. Mr... Mr. Uh.. Johnson? Right?!" said Klaus

"Yes, Its Johnson." said the red haired man. Klaus motioned him to take a seat. Mr. Johnson began to show him the various medicine produce by the company that he works for. Klaus tried to listen intently as him mind drifted to Bonnie's image.

"Oh and this one helps with umbilical hernias." concluded the sale representative. " huh? ahem.. I apologize what does this do again?" asked Klaus as he felt a bit embarrassed by his lack of attention.

"Well, this one ( as He held the sample) helps with Umbilical hernia." said the red-head. " Hmm.. really? ( as Klaus reached over to inspect the sample.)" the blond and cherry colored lip man replied.

"Yes." replied the representative a beat. " The side effects?" asked Klaus.

"Oh, well the patient may experience light headaches for the first day and possibly diarrhea." responded quickly the sales representative.

"hmmm...well, I would give you a call after I review the medicine with my colleagues and the board." the Doctor concluded.

Ten minutes later the sales representative and the doctor say their farewells. He pushes the door slowly while closing it behind him. He finishes looking through a patient's file as he then hears the phone ring.

"Hello Dr. Mikealson. You have a call on wait, it's your mother."said the bubbly and energetic nurse. " Oh, Okay. Thanks Jennie. I guess you can transfer her through." said the doctor.

" Hello, Niklaus!" said the voice over the phone. "Hello, mother." said Klaus as he rolled his eyes. He really didn't like being called Niklaus; but what could he do about it.

" So, bumble bears. I was wondering when will you come and visit your dear mother. Oh and did you like the goodie box, I sent you? Although sweetheart I hope you are feeding yourself well and -." said the older woman.

"Mum.. I am completely fine-And yes, I got the goodie box and hopefully I will see you in two weeks from today. I already requested those days off." replied the doctor ( as an obedient son would).

"Ah, that is great. Well, I can't wait to tell your father." gushed the woman. " Yes, I am sure he would love to hear am coming over." Niklaus said as he leaned back into his seat.

" Well, besides that. I bet Katherine Petrova would love to see you..." the woman said in a song like way. "Ugh, mum please not again. I don't want you playing match maker. I know Kat is a great girl but things right now are **_not favorable_**. So please I'm begging you no, actually pleading you to please stay out of it." Klaus interrupted quickly his mother.

"Hushshsh, Nonsense, I am your mother and it's every mother's duty to watch over their children's best interest." replied his mother in a scolding and yet it was warm and loving.

" ARGH...Mum. I never knew playing match maker was considered as your duty..." he replied in an exasperated tone. "Niklaus Arthur Mikealson, How dare you?! I've watch you grow up ,date many girls and watch that relationship fall to shambles. But it seems you aren't ready to get married or even give me grandchildren.." his mother said in a frustrated and a defeated tone.

"ah..Mum. Please don't mention that...unfortunate event. Anyways...Don't worry about me, I promise you. I'll get marry and give you grand-kids I can't say I will give you a bunch but at least one. By the way do you know if Elijah is going to be home?" replied Klaus as he realize how sad his mother sounded.

"Lijah is coming home from his expedition in Brazil. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you. I don't know what to do with you both. " his mother said.

Klaus looked at his watch as he then said "Mum, thanks for calling. Love to stay and chat but I got an appointment to attend. I will call you if that's alright with you."

"Well, most certainly is okay with me. Talking to my son is a great thing, since you've moved to Mystic Falls." replied his mother in a loving way and yet a bit nostalgic.

"Well, I have to you and miss you Mum!" said Klaus as he let out a sigh. He loved his mother. " I love you too my bumble bear." the woman said as her son let out another sigh. He really finds the nickname so childish but for his mother he would always be a child, no matter how old he'll get.

"Bye...Mum!" Klaus said as he began to hang up. "Bye, Niklaus." said his mother. He set the phone down as he scanned around the room, he indeed missed his mother and moving from Pittsburgh was something he never dream of.

He looked at his watch for the fifth time in the last two minutes. He heard a knock as the blonde and hazel eyed nurse walked in. Amy walked in with her blue scrubs as she peeked her head through the crack of the door.

"Hi...umm Doctor Mikaelson. I was wondering if you want to place your order for Panera or Olive Garden today?" asked the blond nurse.

"come in, Amy..." said the doctor. Amy smiled timidly as she pushed the door wide open. She stood in front of him as she decided to stay near the door.

"So, what will it be?" asked the bubbly nurse.

Klaus smiled and then replied "Hmm, well I actually will get lunch on my own. So don't worry about me."

"Ok, well just so you know most of the office decided on Olive Garden. But if you ever change your mind let me Dr. Mikaelson." said Amy. She looked into his blue eyes as she became engulfed in them.

Klaus smiled warmly as he said" Sure, I'll let you know Amy." "Ok.." replied Amy as she realize she stared a bit longer than she should. She blushed as she quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. He got up and took off his examination coat and fixed the cuffed of his dress shirt, then he reached for his jacket. He finished putting it on as he ensure that he had buttoned it correctly as he then adjusted his Rolex watch.

* * *

He reached the parking lot of the establishment. He got out of his Sudan as he let out a sigh. He closed the door of his car carefully. He walked slowly towards BONne appetit. He smiled lightly as he opened the door of the small restaurant /coffee shop. The blond and azure eyed man strolls in as he scanned the place, he looking for her and though he tries his hardest not to seem so obvious; he fails.

She is standing there setting the pastries neatly and with precision. She looks up from the display case as she stares at the cup-cakes, scones and muffins she had placed down. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she then reaches a muffins and angles it to the left. She looks up again and then a triumphant smile graced her face. She wipes her hand on the purple apron and then she unties it.

He watches her intently as he stares at her curvaceous body and yet he is more intrigued by her mannerism. She seems like a perfectionist he thinks to himself. He chortled quietly as he thinks about the small traits he is beginning to pick out from her persona.

Bonnie finished arranging her latest creation she made cheese cake mocha swirl. It had been a success all morning. She smiled brightly as the customer who had tried it love it. She looked with scrutiny at the display case ensuring that all the pastries looked presentable and delectable. The caramel skinned woman looks around as she feels eyes upon her.

Her mossy green orbs looked around, she saw her customers. She saw customers that were there for casual meetings, some that were there for business and others that were just there to hang out. She stared at a group of college woman, they seem to be meeting to catch up the three of them laughed and joked. Bonnie looked at them as her heart filled with nostalgia and happy memories. She remembered the last time Caroline, Elena and herself gathered around and spent some girl time. A small tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She breathed in and out as she tried to think of the great times she had and not of the loss of her best friend.

Bonnie smiled to herself as she composed. She cleared her throat, wiped her tears and fixed her "Viva La BAM" t-shirt. Today Bonnie Irene Bennett had decided to go to work in a very laid back fashion. She didn't argue with Damon that morning, she actually wore the jeans he had suggested and she got Caroline to baby sit Evelyn for a couple of hours before Allison or Anna could come in. She remembers, the antics and just the nothingness of her morning as she feels eyes on her.

**Earlier that morning...**

At first she seem a bit apprehensive and a bit self-conscious as she put on the jeans and inspects herself. Damon smiled Machavellianly as he told her 'Not bad, Not bad...Bennett.' Bonnie turned and scoffed although she smiled lightly to herself. The jeans actually showed off her hidden curves. The caramel beauty had stopped trying to show off her assets, she reverted back to her high school years where she was oblivious to the male population. She decided to let go of herself. She was exhausted of trying to find Mr. Right. It was funny because she wasn't a hopeless romantic like Elena and a Damsel in distress, no she wasn't like Caroline who was free-spirited and she lived life like a bohemian. Caroline loved but usually in the spur of the moment. Bonnie was the girl who loved on forever,who didn't take risk.

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror that morning and decided to be a go getter. She was going to do it for herself, and in the memory of Elena. Elena always encouraged her to take risks and just live life. Elena would always say_ live life as if you have your last breath_. She smiled at Evelyn while picking her up from the play pen and kissing her unruly mane.

Bonnie giggled at the toddler. Evelyn moved her little hands and tugged lightly on the piece of hair hanging on the side of Bonnie's face. Bonnie quickly moved her hand and held her hair lock. Evelyn tilted her head and grinned at Bonnie. "Evelyn, no..No pulling my hair." Bonnie said in a warning tone but still trying to smile. Evelyn looked at her as she showed an coy expression and then hid her face in Bonnie's chest. Bonnie laughed harder as she cradled the little girl.

Bonnie realizes that she really loves Evelyn and that the little girl is her world. She stands there for a couple of minutes holding her and thinking about Elena and Stephan. Those two sure, gave her a big responsibility but none- the less she loves it. Damon walked in as he folded his arm over his chest and stared at Bonnie and Evelyn with curiosity.

"what are you doing?" Damon asked with an amused expression and yet with his mocking eyes. Bonnie turned around as she held Evelyn closer. "I am leaving soon. But I was telling my Bumble bee Eve, that I am leaving." Bonnie replied as she stared at him in a challenging and questioning way.

"Oh,is that so... Anyways your cousin Lucy called, she said that she'll be here around 5, so how come you didn't tell me?" Damon said with intrigued.

"Damon, don't start. I did too tell you about Lucy coming. Remember we were in your car while you dragged me to the mall with Care. By the way make sure you give Evelyn her cough medicine and also Caroline will be here in about an hour. Oh and don't forget this Friday is my me time." Bonnie said as she handed Evelyn over to Damon.

Damon nodded as he said "Yes dear!". He grinned at Bonnie in a sugar coated way, which annoyed Bonnie beyond compare.

"Bye Demon... Bye Bumble Bee. Please be good for auntie Bonnie." Bonnie said as Damon scoffed.

"Bye my sweet Neurotica!" Damon in as melodious voice. Bonnie smirked as she threw her purse around her shoulders and exited.

Damon followed Bonnie's movements as she left, he chuckled as he then looked at his niece. He pressed his forehead against Evelyn's and said " I guess it's you and Me. Oh my princessa bella what are we gonna do with your neurotic aunt."

Evelyn squealed while pulling onto her uncle's nose. Damon chuckled as he walked towards the living room. He sat Evelyn down on his lap as he turned the t.v and put on the wiggles. Evelyn claps her small hands together and then turned to look at her uncle. She stared at him with a happy smile. Damon looked at the T.V as he rolled his eyes as he thought at least she's happy.

**_Present time..._**

Bonnie shakes her head as she looked around at her business She is satisfied as a small smile graced her face. She turned as she made eye contact with the blond customer. The caramel skinned woman feels her the heat rising towards her cheeks as it intensifies. Gazes lock and it is like the world has stopped for her. His lips quirked into a seductive grin and she looks at him with intrigued. She removes her apron as she stared at walked up to the display case.

She runs her hand down her Viva la Bam shirt and clears her throat.

"Doctor Mikaelson..." Bonnie said as she greeted him.

"Hello Bonnie. I thought it was Dr. Chai Latte!" Klaus said in a seductive manner as he lifted his finger up. Bonnie giggled and then cleared her throat.

"Ok, Dr. Chai Latte. So what brings you here today?" asked Bonnie as she maintain her composure.

Klaus looked at her with scrutiny and then he said " Well, I wanted to get fresh air and some lunch."

He leaned over the counter as he invaded her space. Bonnie caught her breath as she scooched back. She smiled nervously, she replied with ease. "Oh, that is wonderful. Would like me to show you our selections or do you already know what you want?"

Klaus smiled mischievously while he said " On the contrary, I already KNOW what I WANT" Bonnie looked at him as her eyebrows quirked into a questioning look.

"oookay. So what is that you want?" asked Bonnie as she tapped her finger against the rim of the display case.

" Well, food wise... I want a Caesar Salad, Passion fruit lemon tea and the rest I think is obvious." Klaus said and as he finished looked into her eyes with a piercing stare and a smug grin.

" Ahem, Ah.. So you want a Caesar Salad, A passion fruit lemon tea..Would you like that iced or hot?.." Bonnie said as she replied back his order and looked at the display case.

" Yep, That's what I want and I would like it iced." Klaus said as he moved back and stood straight. He smiled broadly at her as he tilted his head to catch her eyes.

Bonnie gulped at she saw him looking at her with a smile on his face. She looked up and said " Ok. is that all? Do you like a certain type of dressing?"

"How about this surprise me!" He said. Bonnie looked at him as she stifled a chuckle. A beat. He turned around and said " Oh and when my order is done , will you have lunch with me?"

" Umm, I let you know when your order is ready. Unfortunately, I can't since am at work..." Bonnie said.

"ooh.." Klaus said with a crestfallen expression. Bonnie looked at him as she felt bad and gave a wan smile. " Uh,maybe some other time?.." Bonnie said.

Klaus smiled happily and then laughed. " I am gonna hold to that!" he said as his azure eyes sparkled with hope.

"ok..haha." Bonnie said as she laughed genuinely. A beat. " By the way. You should smile and laugh more often." Klaus said as he pulled out his fork from the napkin.

Bonnie pursed her lips as she thought on what he had just said. She smiled and said "yeah... I guess." Klaus dug into his salad as he enjoyed his lunch break while eyeing his watch once in awhile.

Bonnie put back on her apron as she exited towards the back. She smiled brightly as Jayson saw the two interact and chuckle. Bonnie walked passed the tall dark haired man as he said to her " Seems like he's into you. Wonder how you did it." Jayson said as he chuckled and gave her a small shove.

" I didn't do anything...well not really." said Bonnie as she shrugged.

"Well, don't be to eager to give in, if you know what I mean. Make him come to you." Jayson said with a smug expression. Bonnie pursed her lips as she ponder over what Jayson said.

She turned around quickly as her eyes sparked with interest and said " I must say, that it's a good advice. I think am doing a great job at it! Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. But let's not get ahead of ourselves the game of cat and mouse it's still to be determine."Jayson said as he laughed. a beat. " Naw, I am just joking but who knows."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. She thought about those azure eyes that never left hers and the way his lips would quirk into a grin. He sure made her heart race and she felt nervous. She actually wonder if the bet that she started with Damon would help.

* * *

The bus came to halt as the driver announce the arrival at the destination. Her head popped up as she yanked her headphones her ears, she stretch her legs as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The mocha skinned woman let out a sigh as she tugged at her satchel. She quickly got up as she reached for her hand bag that sat above her seat, while the other passengers groan or rolled their eyes as she stopped the line of them from exiting. She pulled the bag forcefully as she bumped into a man standing behind her. She finally got it out of the compartment as she blushed with embarrassment.

Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she wore plaid shirt with black leggings and some cowboy boots. Clank, Clank. The sound of her boots were heard as she stepped off the bus and walked towards the luggage dock. The older man handed the luggage off the bottom compartment of the bus. She breathed evenly as she waited for her luggage. Her phone began to ring once more as the name 'Dean' appeared on her screen, she press ignore as her eyes build with tears. She was fleeing from heartache and the issues at hand from the love she had. She reached for her bag as she fixed her messenger bag on her shoulder while she rolled the traveling bag.

The stubborn-ed woman walked into the Greyhound station. She unlocked her phone as she texted her cousin. She smiled as her cousin replied with the address of the house.

Thirty minutes later...

The tall mocha skinned woman stands in front of the residential home. She lets out a whistle as she removes her sunglasses. The sunny and yet cold day was an interesting one. She walked up to the porch of the home as she looked at the lovely and kept lawn as well as the garden. Lucille Athena Jackson was a character, she was outgoing and a woman who can hold her own. She looked at the welcome stone as well as the hedge stone that read 'Salvatore' . The woman smiled sadly as she ran the doorbell.

_Meanwhile..._

Bonnie tried to finish the paper work and other administrative tasks. She ran her hands through her curly mane as she felt frazzled. Jayson walked into the office as he did he peeked into Bonnie's office. He saw how overwhelmed she looked. "Hey, Bons. is everything alright? Do you need help?" he asked as Bonnie looked up to see him standing there.

"Oh, My dear Jay. I will be fine. It's just a lot is going on. " Bonnie replied with a wand smile while letting out an exasperated breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Jayson as he took a seat in her office. "Oh, well. I have to right a proposal for this loan and i have to meet with the construction people, plus I have to reread the contract and talk over with Matt. Plus, my cousin Lucy just got into town. I have to go take her to my apartment." Bonnie said as she became weary over all the things she had to do.

"Oh, well. I can help with things around here. I can call Matt Donavan and schedule the appointment for later." Jayson said.

Bonnie smiled as she said " Ay, Mi Jayson. I don't know what I would do without you." Jayson laughed. "Yeah, Yeah. Oh and that's good that Lucy is here. I am have to stop by say hello."

The caramel skinned girl woman smiled as she picked up her purse and pile of papers. "Well, i gotta get going. I will text you later. Kay!" said Bonnie.

_While.._.

Lucy tapped her foot as she looked around the area. She rang the door bell for a second time already and was about to ring it again. Her perfectly manicured fingers stretch once more to ring the bell, while the door open simultaneously. The door was open to reveal a tall dark handsome man with a baby on side of his arm and with other hand juggling a formula bottled while the young Evelyn cried in irritation.

"uh, HELLO." Damon said as he rocked Evelyn, he seem concern and he was freaking out a little bit. He didn't like it when Evelyn got fussy.

Lucy stared at him as she smiled lightly. She thought to herself 'This must be Damon. I guess my cousin didn't do any justice when she describe him to me.'

"Hello, How may I help you?" Damon said as he attempted to soothe Evelyn.

"Ah...Ahem. Hi, I am Bonnie's cousin,Lucy." the mocha skinned woman said as she tore her eyes of Damon. "Oh.. Hi. Pardon me. Nice to meet you. Uh Please come in." Damon said as he moved from the entrance and quickly held the door while pressing his back to it.

"It's nice to meet you-uh- too." said Lucy as she pushed her luggage into the house. Damon sat Evelyn in her walker as she sobbed and muffled her cries. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Evelyn's cries subside for a abit.

"Let me help you." Damon said as he took the bags from Lucy's hands. He smiled lightly as he cleared his throat and said " I am sorry for my behavior is just that Eve is a bit fussy today and it's a hectic day. Please have a seat in the living room."

" Oh, it's fine. It must be difficult taking care of a toddler." Lucy said as she followed Damon towards the hall.

"Haha.. yeah. My princessa Bella is handful. I bet your cousin Bonnie has told you all about it." Damon said as he chuckled.

" Yes, She has as well about you too. Is it Damon? Right?" Lucy said as she and Damon reached the living room. Damon wipe his hand as he said "Oh, really and what has your lovely cousin told you?"

Lucy arched her brows as she pursed her lips and said " Hmmm... Let's see.." a beat. " Ah, I remembered... She said that you irritate her ...and that you are rotten sometimes... You anger her... I think it sounds like all the basic things in the making of a love-hate relationship."

" Wow... that's it.? I was expecting much more." Damon said with a smug expression.

"Well... haha. Nope. It seem like you two don't like each other very much..Huh?" Lucy replied with a flirty smile.

"Ahem, you are not far from the truth, my dear-." Damon said as he was interrupted by Evelyn's cry. "Ah, excuse me. You can have a seat." Damon said as he quickly exited the room.

Lucy stood in the middle of the living room, she tilted her head as she found Damon to be quite the character and a Casanova. She followed him to the hallway. He rocked Evelyn as he paced back and forth. The crystal blue man seem a bit frustrated.

Lucy's steps faltered as she looked at him. WAH WAH. The cries of the toddler were heard as she cried harder. "shshsh.. Pricessa." Damon said as he felt defeated.

"May, I?" asked Lucy while clearing her throat. The tall dark haired Italian stallion turned slowly, with the crying toddler in his hand. Evelyn's face was red and the tears falling from her muddy green eyes didn't seized to stop.

"huh?!" Damon uttered as consternation crossed his face. Lucy shook her head as she walked towards the two. She stood in front of him as she took the baby from his arms.

" I said May, I.." Lucy said as she held Evelyn in her arms. Evelyn kept crying as then she looked at Lucy. The toddler stared the mocha skinned woman.

"Hey, sugar buns. " Lucy cooed at the toddler. She began to hum and rock the baby. Evelyn's little chest heaved up and down as her finger went to the woman's face. The toddler stared at Lucy with confusion and awe. The toddler knew it wasn't Bonnie but that the woman resembled her. Lucy took the bottle and put it on the toddler's mouth.

Evelyn latched onto the bottle, quickly as the crying seize to resonate throughout the house.

"There, there... was it that hard." Lucy said as she coaxed the baby and ran her hand through the child soft curly hair.

"Wow, are you like super nanny?!" asked Damon with a surprised look as he chuckled. Lucy turned to him and shrugged. A beat.

"Ahh, no not really but I guess after taking care of many kids.. well ten to be exact it gets a bit easier." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Wait did you say ten?! why ten?" asked Damon as he looked confused. " Haha, Yes. Ten. My parents are foster parents." Lucy said.

"Oh, wow. That must be a hassle. " Damon said while Lucy placed Evelyn back into her walker. "Yeah, it is. But my parents love it. I certainly don't like it much." replied Lucy as she caressed Evelyn's face.

" question, so are you planning on having any of your own?" asked Damon as he leaned into the wall. "Yeah, I have thought about it, but not anytime soon." Lucy said.

" i see-." said Damon as his ear perked up as he heard shuffling of keys._ Trak-clank. _Damon looked at Lucy as he said "Hold on a sec."Damon walked towards the hallway that led to the front door of the house. The door was opened, to reveal the petite and caramel skinned woman. The woman with the her wild looking mane walked in with phone in hand and with three grocery bags in the other,

Damon rolled his eyes as he took some of the bags out of the hands of the woman. " Hello, Neuratica!" the raven haired man said. Her green eyes stared him down while rolling her eyes and she repressed a chuckle.

" Ya, know am gonna ignore that, cause I had a good day. Although I'm worried about my Cousin Luce. I mean she called me and told she was getting her-." Bonnie said as she let Damon take the bags and then she stopped as she saw her cousin appear.

"LUCY!" Bonnie said while dropping her purse and lowering her phone from her ear. Bonnie walked up to her cousin as the two women hugged each other impulsively. Bonnie teared up as Lucy did the same. They squealed in delight as Damon smiled and laughed. He finished getting the bags to the kitchen.

"Lucille Athena Jackson... I can't believe you are here. I thought I was supposed to pick you up in like 20 minutes... " Bonnie said as she glanced at her watch and back to her cousin.

" I told you... I was coming! Didn't I? Oh Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett!" sassed back Lucy.

"Alright, alright. I am just a bit surprise of you swift arrival. Plus, I can't believe you are here!" Bonnie said as she hugged the much taller woman.

" Well, I am here. By the way thanks for having me here." Lucy replied as she let out a sigh.

Bonnie smiled as she replied " you know I got your back. Cuzzo!" Bonnie turned as she saw Damon watching the two of them interact.

" Ah.. So I take it you've met Damon..." Bonnie said as she tried to be polite. "Yeah, I have met him. He's pretty cool, Bons!" said Lucy as she winked at her cousin and nudged her.

Bonnie smiled as Damon said " ah, Lucy thanks. But don't waste your breath. Your cousin here hates me. Oh and I mean it with a capital H!" the blue eyed man said with a smirk on his face.

" Oh, You finally got that... Damon!-Lucy, you know I'm not that rotten. Damon here loves to exaggerate things..." Bonnie said as she turned to look at Damon and rolled her eyes at him.

" Well, it seems you to get along just fine. So don't mind me." Lucy said as she chuckled.

" Anyways, Umm where is my bumble Bee?" asked Bonnie as she looked at Damon. " My princessa is in her walker, in the living room." replied the raven haired man.

"WHAT! Damon... you can't leave her unattended. What am I gonna do with you!" the greenish brown eyed woman said.

" Relax...jeez. Okay, Okay sorry." Damon said as Bonnie sprang towards the living room. Bonnie scanned the room as she found the little girl in the corner of the room with bottle in hand and her little head tilted to the side as she peacefully slept.

" AWW, my baby!" Bonnie said as she walked quickly towards the toddler and picked her up. Evelyn opened her eyes automatically as her small hands rubbed her eyes.  
"HI mamas!" Bonnie cooed at the baby. The toddler snuggled into Bonnie, while the woman kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"SEE...She's fine." Damon said as he patted the child's small back.

"DAMON..." Bonnie said in a warning tone as she roughly turned away from him. "Ahh, Come on. I know how to take of my own niece." Damon said as he reached for the toddler.

"No, Damon. That doesn't put me at ease when you do things like this..." Bonnie said with concern laced in her voice.

"Oh, My.. Bonnie you sound like a MOM!" Lucy said as she broke her silence. "Huh?!" replied both Damon and Bonnie as they turned to look back the woman. The two of them were so engulfed in their banter that forgot about her.

"HAHA... If I tell me MEMAW.. She wouldn't believe it." Lucy as she shook her head and chuckle. " What is that suppose to mean?!" inquired Bonnie. While Damon looked puzzled.

"Yeah?" asked Damon. " Please enlighten me.." Bonnie said as Lucy began to laugh harder. " Ok. Well, Damon remember how I told how my folks are foster parents. Well, Miss Haughty Princess, here.. she hated going over my house and she hated the sight of kids." Lucy.

" Are you serious.. Bonnie the neuratica hated kids? This is a new one... Bennett besides being a controlling freak and bitter you hated kids..." Damon said as he looked at Bonnie with a mocking expression.

"Ah...Demon.. You are so nice. Now quit it." Bonnie said as she began to feel embarrassed and blood rising to her cheeks.

"Fine, I'll quit. But, hey my niece is life changer..Ain't it right Princessa." Damon said as he ruffled his niece's hair.

"Well, I can't argue with that..." Bonnie said as she rocked Evelyn in her arms.

"See.. Now you get what I mean." Lucy said. "No, I don't." Bonnie sassed back.

"Let me spell it out. The way you worry about this little one is beyond me, I mean you didn't took care of mokie like you do for this little bundle of joy. The first thing that came out of your mouth was the little girl's name" Lucy said as she folded her arms and smiled.

"Oh...look at here. Bonnie is the mommy type. By the way who is mokie?" interrupted Damon. A beat. "None of your business "said Bonnie moved towards the kitchen. Lucy smiled as she replied. "Haha. Mokie... Well Mokie was our family pet which was a roster." The mocha skin woman laughed.

"I see. So she didn't like animals. either?." Damon asked with intrigue. "Actually no, on the contrary she loved animals. So it surprised me that she has such protective over your as well as Mokie." Lucy said mockingly.

"Alright that is enough."Bonnie said through her teeth.

Bonnie looked at her as she smiled and didn't say anything as she turned to the baby. "Huh?! Oh that's what I thought!" said Lucy as she egged her on.

"ok. I get. Anyways since you are here. Wanna help with dinner?" asked Bonnie while smiling at Lucy. Damon took Evelyn from Bonnie as he shooed her away.

"Demon!" Bonnie said as she lightly shove him out of the way. "Whatever, Neurotica. " Damon replied as he walked towards the living room.

Bonnie pulled Lucy to the kitchen while Lucy attempted not to laugh. " Wow. You didn't lie about the whole name calling." Lucy said as she turned to look at her cousin.

"See... I don't lie nor overexagerate." The caramel woman replied. "aha. True. Although you forgot to mention how good looking the 'douche bag' is." Lucy said with smug expression.

"AH, I didn't deem that to be necessary to be factored in. The thing that is important here is that he is a jerk towards me." Bonnie said as she pulled the food items out of the grocery bags.

"Oh, Come on Bons. How can you not be a little mesmorized by his good looks. You can't deny that he is pretty as sin." Lucy said as she took out the tomatoes and cucumbers out of the bag.

"Fine. I'll admit his good looking but none the less he is a jerk...well kinda." Bonnie said as she bit her lip. a beat. " But since you are raving and drooling about him...you can have him. Wait what about Dean?" the small woman asked.

Lucy stopped taking out the loaf of bread, as the mention of her fiance's name came up. She looked at Bonnie as she felt like a lump was forming in her throat.

"Uh.." Lucy said as Bonnie turned around and grabbed the celerary and the strawberries. "Luce?!" Bonnie said as she stared at her cousin.

"Oh, umm.. Dean...uh well he is fine. I suppose." Lucy replied as she got out of her trans.

"alright. SO how about you? I mean hows the whole seducing MR. Perfect for you going? " Lucy asked quickly before Bonnie could question her about anything.

"Right... Umm. Everything is great. Actually, he stopped by today. Girrrrl and let me tell you... He brought some heavy game. I thought I was going to faint. He was so cute and he sorta asked me on date.." Bonnie said as she sigh blissfully.

"Wait, what do you mean he sorta ask you on a date. Oh and how about the bet with Damon?" asked Lucy. Bonnie shook her head as she blushed.

"Well, He wanted me to have lunch with him today and I told him I couldn't... Oh and the bet with Damon, I can say that my change in wardrobe has helped. Although, I finding I'm doing perfectly fine." Bonnie said.

"Oh, so you are saying that this man ask you on a date but you turned him down. Nice...you are playing hard to get."Lucy said as she handed Bonnie the chexmix.

"Yeah, I know." Bonnie said as if she was surprised herself. Lucy smirked at her cousin as she realized how coy Bonnie was, she stared at her cousin attire.  
"Hey, Bennett. I didn't know you wore those type of jeans!" Lucy said as she took notice of her cousin's jeans.

Bonnie looked back at Lucy as she blushed, she opened her mouth to say something as Damon walked into the kitchen and said " You like?! Well, I picked those jeans out!"

He had this triumphant and shit grin as his eyes glimmer with pride. Bonnie rolled her eyes and then said " ah, don't give yourself all the credit. Cause I make this jeans look good."

"Oh, Is that so? Are we getting cocky huh?" Damon said as he sat on the island and watch the two women put the groceries away.

"Wow, what have you done to my Cousin?!" asked Lucy while she chuckled.

"He has done of this is me!" Bonnie said with a defiant expression.  
"Well, Bennett you gotta give me some credit, because your bold outburst have been cause of me." Damon said as he pushed Bonnie's buttons.

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she then took a breath. " Oh, Damon... You are one true arrogant man!" the green-brownish orb woman said.

Lucy smiled as she sat next to Damon. Damon rolled his eyes as he turned his body around the stool while faced Lucy.

"SAY LUCE. Can I call you LUCE?!" Damon said in a velvety voice. "YEAH, Sure SUGAR." Lucy said with flirty yet coy smile.

" Well, LUCE. Has your cousin always been this mean?" the Italian raven hair man asked. Lucy turned to her cousin as she laugh. " UM... Yeah, she has always had that snappy side. But she more like a bee. You know sweet like honey but she's lethal like bee sting."

"Huh!" Bonnie said as she heard her cousin interact with Damon. "haha.. So you are like a bee.." Damon said.

"Shut it. Ugh.. I can't believe you got my cousin into your side." Bonnie said as she scoffed and then again she couldn't help but laugh.

Lucy's arrival was going to be fun and it was going to bring to surface emotions that Bonnie had hidden for a while.

* * *

It has been five days since Lucy came from West Virginia Lucy had cut off her cellphone for her time being. The mocha skin woman spent most of her day reading leisurely window shopping, tormenting her cousin ( well if name calling and being plain noisy counts as tormenting), getting acquainted with the town folk and taking care of Eve.

Lucy closed her eyes as she heard the desperate voice and frustration filled voice of the man. A tear fell from her hazel eyes as she held onto the phone and heard the fifteen message in each message you could hear the desperation increasing as pleas of forgiveness where heard. Lucille couldn't take it. She was running from all the drama and heartache. She looked at her wallpaper on her phone as she saw was stared back by a happy Lucy in the arms of the dirty blond man with greenish hazel eyed man. His broad smile that screamed mischief.

She let out a sigh as she wiped her tears and erased the message. The sound of the unlocking door and then the warm announcement of her cousin. "HEy, LUCY baby I'm HOME." said Bonnie as she chuckled.

"Lucy..." Bonnie called out as she struggled to push the stroller along while having Evelyn on her hip. "OH.. Hey Bons. I'll be right out." Lucy called out as she exited the room. Bonnie looked around in her studio. Evelyn squealed loudly as Bonnie finally was able to squeeze the stroller through the door.

The caramel skin woman placed the little girl on the couch as while creating a fortress around Evelyn with the sofa pillows. Lucy came out as she tried to look normal although her eyes were a bit red from the crying.

"Oh, Lucy. Thanks for letting bring Eve. I have an appointment and Damon is so busy with work, plus the baby sitters couldn't make it today. You are a life-saver. - Hey are you okay?" asked Bonnie as she stopped her ramble and noticed her cousin's eyes.

"yeah..." Lucy said as her voice cracked and falter to sound convincing. " NO you are not." Bonnie said as her hand landed on her hips. She took her cousin's hand and pulled her towards what they called the living room. Bonnie picked up Evelyn as she squealed as she saw Lucy. Evelyn seem to be warming up to Lucy as the little girl clasp her hand together and then reach for the mocha skinned woman.

" Ok, Lucy. I have been patient but you haven't told me why you are here. I understand things with Dean are not working but seriously. What is really going on?" Bonnie said as she gave her cousin a half smile and rubbed her arm for comfort.

" Ugh... I don't what to do. I mean, my dad hates him and his family hates me. It horrible but his ex. came back and she says that she is expecting his child. That thing is that then that means he cheated on me.!" Lucy said as she spilled everything out and she felt like losing it.

"Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell me sooner?- Wait did you talk to him?" asked Bonnie as she stared at her cousin.

"No, I just packed up and left before came from his shift at work. I mean, he broke up with Ruby a year before I met him. I- I know I am the best at relationship but his family doesn't like me cause I am black. My daddy hates Dean cause of his past. I mean Dean is no angel. He has gotten in trouble. But he was there for me when I lost my my mama and all this horrible things that happen to me. I love him , GOD I love that man. But Ruby came back and said that she is having this baby and that I need to be out of it." Lucy said.

"Huh...so you took this Ruby chick allegations at face value and left? This is not you Lucy." Bonnie said as she shook her head.

"Well, I believe her. She told me about how when we were on a break, he saw her. "Lucy said. A beat. " Also, Keagan and Sam said the same thing. Those guys are friends with him..." Lucy said as she wiped her tears.

"I think you should talk to him." said Bonnie. a beat. " I know you two have gone through some bad things. But you can't walk away until you get his side of things." Bonnie said.

"Alright. I'll think about. I am just tire of fighting everyone. I love him but this is becoming hell. I never thought that loving someone will get this difficult." Lucy said.

" I know it must be hard. But you always said you must fight for what matters most. And this is not the Lucille Athena Jackson. That I know. I feel there is something more." Bonnie said as Evelyn squirm under her hold.

Meanwhile...

Sweat beets rolled off her forearm. Her long wavy brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Her form strutting as she finished her one hour cardio run. She pressed the stop button on the treadmill Her brown eyes scanned the room as she looked at clock. The speed of the treadmill decrease in constant speed. The brunet step off the treadmill as she reached for her towel. She took off one of her earbuds and head to the locker room. Her brown eyes looked at the clock while she open the locker. She took out her phone as it rang.

"Hello." she said with such confidence. A beat. " Oh, Hello Mr. Anderson. Yes, I was waiting for you call. Really? What time would work for you? -Ten a clock. Yes, that works with me as well." She said.

She hung up as she smiled happily while throwing her fist and then bring it down as she said "YES!". The brunett strutted towards the locker as she pulled out her towel and body wash.

She finished taking a shower as she dried her hair. The brunet wore dress pants that were gray and a salmon colored dress shirt with a gray blazer. She walked out of the gym with her doufle bag while she put on her aviators. She reached the parking lot of World Fitness. She reached into her coach bag for her car keys. She unlocked her Ferrari. Her red wine Ferrari glisten with sun rays, she got herself into the car as she turned on her radio and played I got a good feeling by Etta James. She called her best friend Marla as she told her the news. " Hello." said the female voice with a thick Boston accent.

"MARLAAA. Darling it's Katherine!" said the brunet as her pouting lips turned into Cheshire cat grin. "KATIE!-Hey how are you sweetie." Marla asked as she chuckled.

"Oh, I am doing great, baby! By the way how's Robert and the kids?" asked Katherine as she pulled up to a stop sign.

" Ah-Ya know, the kids are great and Rob is doing his thang. I can't complain much, I was actually going to see Ma. You know how she's getting old and -Oh she asked about you. She was talking about how she wants ya to give some grandchildren. Well Enough about me... what about you darling?" Marla said as she finished her monologue.

"Well, get this Marla. I suggest you hold yourself." Katherine said. A beat. " So, you know how I have been working a lot lately-," "Uh-huh." said Marla.

"You see, I was working on this campaign and advertisement project for these basketball theme. The team advertisement team call and they want to meet with me to go over the project and give me a job offer." Katherine said as she squealed in delight.

"AHHH...That's is great sweetheart. We got to celebrate, so does that mean you are coming down to Mystic Falls?" asked Marla.

"I am not sure, but if I do. I am going to see my cousin Cassie and her family as well as you down in West Virgina." Katherine relied.

" Darling. I am holding to that. So how's the heartbreaker's love life going?" asked Marla.

ÄH...Oh. It's like a desert and no water in sight."Katherine replied with a humorless laugh.

"WHAT. That is a lie. IF that is happening then I am married to George Clooney and I have 2 kids." Marla said in a sassy tone as she laughed.

"Yes, Marla. It is true" Katherine replied with a sigh following suit.

"Okay...why is that?" asked Marla cautiously.

"Phst... Well, I am stuck on this guy. I met him at this Greek Festival. Two years ago... I became friends with his cousin Laura and then I met his mother. It has been wonderful but he doesn't know I exist. " Katherine said as she turned right towards the Melvin Boulevard.

"that is nonsense. You, Katherine Darling are like seduction goddess. " Marla said as she chuckled.

"No, Marla. He's not interested. He is a doctor and he was always busy and his mom told me he had a bad break up." Katherine as she reminisce on her talk with Esther.

"Ohh.. okay. So this guy has some baggage. Well, do what you told me. Kill them with kindness." Marla said.

"I don't know... anymore. But it like he haunts my thoughts. He was gorgeous and kind. Ugh." Katherine said as she shook her head.

"Anyways Marla... Get this he works in Mystic Falls at this hospital. I may run into him but I am ready to turn the page." Katherine said as she nodded to her resolution.

"Well, that is good.!" Marla said. "Yeah, I really liked him but he blew me off. So now, I am ready to jump back on the horse." Katherine said while turning into the parking lot.

"Great, I am proud of you. I know that this fierce Goddess would come back! haha." said Marla. " Haha... Yeah. Well, I will call when I find out when I'll go down to see You!"said Katherine.

" Alright, Darling. Love you. Say hi to the family." said Marla. "Okay, Sweetheart. I sure will." Katherine said as Marla said her goodbyes. The phone ended.

Katherine took off her sunglasses as she unbuckled her seat belt. She flipped the mirror compartment as she re-did her make up. Her smokey eye was flawless as her red lip stick was an eye catcher.

The brunet got off the car. She ran her hands down her dress pants and fixed her blazer. She walked into the high scraper like building. She walked in as the security men greeted her. She smiled as it then turned into her Cheshire cat grin.

She pressed the elevator to the 12th floor. She walked into the lobby as her steps came to a halt as she saw the sign on the glass door. "J & J Designs Inc." the sign read and Katherine smiled automatically. The slender and thick hair brunet walked into the reception area. The receptionist head popped up in alertness. He smiled as he greeted Katherine.

"Hello, Welcome to J& J Designs Inc. Miss Pertrova." the male receptionist said as he greeted Katherine. Katherine smiled "Hello, Castro. By the way I am here for 1:45 p.m. meeting with Mr. Johnson." said Katherine as she looked at her watch.

"Of course Ms. Petrova" replied Castro.

Twenty minutes...

She entered the spacious and lavish office. The name tag of the ceo shone like a diamond. She stared at it as she calmed herself. She could hear her heart beat "tum, ta-ta, tum tum" it felt erratic. She sat on the chair facing his desk, she tilted her head as she heard his step.

"Sorry for the wait. " He said as he entered the room while Katherine met his friendly stare with a smile. " Mr. Johnson. How are you?" replied Katherine while she got up from her chair and stretch her arm to hand shake Mr. Johnson's.

" I am doing great. But I will do much better after you say yes to our project." Mr. Johnson said with a chuckle. Katherine grinned at him as she replied " Hm.. that depends on how you present it."

A beat. "please have a seat." said Mr. Johnson as he signaled her seat down. After an hour of discussing the plans and the project. Mr. Johnson asked " So, Miss Petrova, I would like to offer you to be head director of the promotions for The Titans. What do you say?"

Katherine smile looked at him with a serious face and said " Well, Mr. Johnson after hearing the proposals and plans. I am going to have to say yes."

She gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Thank you, Miss Petrova and welcome on board. I am thrilled to see what you can come up with." Replied Mr. Johnson.

* * *

Four days later...

Her silky legs dangled on the stone steps that connected to the porch. The blond plopped herself next to her best friend. Blond looked at the caramel skinned woman as the woman tilted her head back and the spring breeze moved slowly the porch swing. Bonnie took a sip of the ice tea as she let her curly curls fall behind her and she let out a relieved sigh. Lucy joined the two women as Caroline's aquamarine eyes sparkled as she asked. " SO, how are things in Bonnie World?"

"Ah same old, Changing diapers, work , crunching numbers and-." Bonnie said as Lucy interrupted her. "BullCrap. You should added that the man you being fiending for is at your feet."

"WHAT!?" said Caroline as she choked on the sip of her lime Margarita that she made for herself while Lucy smile in a sneaky manner. Bonnie whipped her head and gave Caroline a sheepish look while she gave her cousin a death stare as she mouthed 'you are so dead!'

"Wait...So Mr. Customer and Doctor Persuasion fell into your scheming ways or did the suggestions that Damon gave are working?" Caroline asked as she tried to down the small sip she took previously.

" Ok, Caroline. Calm down. He just asked me on a date and I believe he put some heavy game. I was able to manuvered the attack safely without making myself look so available or eager..." Bonnie as she shrugged.

"Eh.. Basically not trying to seem easy nor desperate." blurted Lucy. A beat. " Ah, Good job Bennett. I mean for upholding your lady like manners and your dignity!" Caroline said in between her chuckling.

"AHH... Both of you are rude. I want to say I used the method in where I pushed a little bit and then pulled back. It's like a stepped into his game 10 percent and he came back with the full blown 90 percent." Bonnie said while mischief grazed her face.

"Nice... So did you learn that on your own or did Damon had something to do with it?" asked Caroline as she eyed her best friend. "Actually, I learned that with my experience with the male population. Augh... and to think you have so little faith in me Care. Oh how it pains me. You've known me for a while now..." Bonnie said as she scoffed and gave Caroline a shove.

"Alright...Jeez sorry. But hey, the suggestion that Damon made have they helped?" asked Lucy. " Well, the wardrobe conditioning, helped and then when Klaus called last week to ask if I was able to grab a quick bite; Damon answer the phone and gave a weird notion that I am a little player." Bonnie replied with a chuckle.

A beat. " According to him, I have to ease in with the big guns." said Bonnie. "The big Guns? Which are?" asked both Lucy and Caroline simultaneously.

"Ah... you know Demon with his pigged minded self. He said: Bonnie you must know the art of flirting. You shall be the sexy stripper and the moralistic librarian. You gotta use your attributes ( Bonnie took the time to point to her body and especially her boobs). Play the aloof card and never show vulnerability just confidence. Even if you fake your confidence, think of it as a fake orgasm." Bonnie scoffed at the last part as she rolled her eyes.

A beat. " Does that makes sense?!" Bonnie said. Caroline and Lucy stared at each other and then giggled.

"I believe, Damon here is trying to say that you should unleash your inner vixen with modesty." said Caroline in her proper voice. Then Lucy interrupted and said " Basically be a sexy hellion with out looking like a slut or that you are trying to hard. On the whole vulnerability thing is just that don't open up to the point that you may be at high risk of getting hurt."

Caroline nodded. " Yeah, the game of love is a very tricky one. But don't be afraid to have fun." said Caroline with her bohemian airs.

Oh this was gonna be a crazy ride already. Bonnie leaned into the column that held the arch way of the porch. She let out a sigh as her cousin and best friend told their funny antics.

* * *

The brunet got to Mystic Falls two days ago. She was so excited for the new project and ready to turn the leaf. She was eager to cross path with the man she loved for the last year. She really care for him and he seem to be to occupied with his broken and reckless heart. The reason she was eager to seem was to close the chapter, to let him go and look for better opportunities.

Katherine woke up that morning feeling exhausted. She rolled over as she grunted to get up as she heard the little steps of the her cousin's children running through out the house. Their lively chaos woke her up and then she heard a knock on her door. The strawberry blond and the lanky girl peered inside.

The door creak as her voice was heard. " GOOD MORNING,Cousin Kat. Breakfast ready. Oh by the way; Mom want to know if you want to go with her to gym?" asked the girl.

"Good Morning Allison!" Katherine said as she got up and hugged the thirteen year old. " So are you gonna go with Mom?" asked Allison with a smile.

"Yeah, I will. But first I must get ready." Katherine said as she ruffled the girl's hair. " Alright. I am so happy you are here." Allison said with enthusiasm as her eyes glimmer with admiration towards her cousin.

Katherine walked down the stairs with her held bundle up. She wore her pink tight and her work out cut off shirt with her black sport bra. She meant business when she worked out. She walked into the kitchen where her cousin Cassie handed off the lunch bags.

The two twins boys ran around the house and arguing over a toy. " Makiah and Melvin, stop it this instant." Cassie said in a commanding voice. The two little boys stopped the fighting as they hid behind Katherine's legs.

"Haha. You two better listen to your mommy." Katherine said as she crouched down to their level. They smiled sheepishly at her as they ran out of the kitchen again.

"Ah... this kids are driving me insane. Thank GOD. Kyle is staying with them today. I need me some ME TIME." Cassie said with a chuckle. Katherine sat on the stool in front of the island.

3 Hours later...

Katherine and Cassie decided to go grocery shopping. Katherine walked around the store aimlessly as she walked behind her cousin down the isle. Katherine was happy to be with her cousin and her family. Her stay at Mystic Falls seem to be a breath of fresh air. Cassie turned around as she saw her lagging behind.

"Hey, Kathy. Can you and get me one pound of beef and go get me some tomatoes and cuccumbers" said Cassie. She smiled at her cousin Katherine as Katherine nodded and walked out the isle as she then realized she didn't know where exactly everything was located.  
Katherine walked around the store as she read the signs. She found the produce isle or more like huge space. She grabbed a see through bag and walked towards the ripped tomatoes.

She was getting them inside the bag. Then she heard it. His voice, the voice that seem to be eons away, a lost memory. " I am looking for a fruit called Papaya." He said in his perfect English accent. She shook head as she composed herself. Her heart began to raise. She finished putting the last tomato in the bag. She pivoted her weight as she spun around and was face with his back.

His broad shoulders, the way he stood and the way he moved his hands. All of these let him know it was him. She felt her mouth go dry. She just stared at him and she felt numbed. She couldn't believe she would seem him so quick upon her arrival. Her anticipation to see him went down the drain at the sight of him. She had this plan where, she was going to go in all confident.

She was going to go with such vindictiveness behind her words, with stealth and come in like some sort of tormentor. She was going to set the record straight with him ans then again do with such dignity and sweetness that he would be confused. Yes, she was hurt by his neglectful actions and then again she couldn't blame him for her feelings.

Suddenly he turned around as he sense someone looking at him. The store worker did help him find the fruit. He went to the grocery on his day off, cause he wanted to try this papaya smoothie that his friend John told him about and plus it would help him take his mind off a certain somebody. He turned and when he did, he saw her standing there with the bag of tomatoes. Her eyes sparked with intrigue and surprise.

"KLAUS...?" she said. Klaus couldn't believe it was her. He had left Boston to not hurt her nor himself. His mother was so meddling as well the other townfolk. He stared at her and he appreciated her beauty but none the less he did not care for her in that extent.

"Katherine." he said as he forced himself to acknowledge her. He really cared for her. In that instant Katherine dropped the bag of tomatoes as they went spilling out of the bag.

Klaus quickly began to pick up the tomatoes as Katherine realize what had happen. She quick bent down and picked them up as her hands quivered. She quickly recovered and plaster a smile. He looked up to look at the beautiful woman. Azure eyes clashed with brown ones. Time seem to stop right then and there. His mind traveled down memory lane it was some kind of reverie. He smiled as he got up handed her the bag and the tomatoes.

"Ahem...Katherine. What a pleasant surprise." he uttered. " Yes, indeed. " She quickly replied with confidence. " What brings you here?" he asked. He hoped it was not for him, if it was so he would dread it.

"Oh, I am here for a job assignment. I am working on this project for the company." said Katherine with a beaming grin. "Really, Wow. Congratulations. So how long are you going to be in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked as he waited for the answer with anticipation.

"2 months." She answer with a challenge. "Well, That's great. Say would you like to grab some coffee or a quick bite. I feel like we need to catch up" Klaus said. He felt the need to put some closure to all of this. He really liked her, but more as a friend. He wanted to make amends to his bizarre and inappropriate behavior towards her.

Katherine's eyes sparked with interest. "Sure..." she said. They exchanged numbers and then gave each other a courteous nod and a hand shake. Silence fell between them, Katherine decided to leave. Klaus watched her walk away as he murmured "I am sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile...

It was a week since she had left West Virgina. His fiance, his beloved and his soul mate, however you wanted to put had ran away. Lucille was a runaway bride, since their wedding was month away. He sat in his 1965 Impala. He sat there listening to Whiskey and You. He looked so depressed, his jaw as he drank. Dean Songders couldn't get over it.

He ran around town in her search. He was feeling anxious and sad. He knew he was not an angel but he sure did love that woman. He and Lucy had their ups and downs.

So there he sat on his Impala, as the lonely feeling filled the spaces. He looked at the his engagement ring, which seem to be now a dream and the memory of the happiest day of his life. He remember going to the little dinner where she worked. He said " Lucille. You know I am not a man of words. But believe when I say that I love you and I want you to be my wife. Would you that woman that can stand by my side?"

Then he knelt down and showed her that engagement ring. Lucy eyes twinkled in surprise as she choked down her squeal. She nodded as she confirmed that she wanted to. He smiled at her as he hugged her as the whole dinner witness this new step for the two.

He remembers this as a bittersweet moment cause, she is gone and won't return his calls. Her family is not helping as well and his friends fessed up about his laundering money for his wonderful Mafia of a family. He knows that he was wrong to hide that from her. Dean sat there with a somber expression as he drank down his bottle of jack daniels.

Fourty minutes later...

Dean is walking down the dusty road up to Shelia Mae Bennett. He was definitely intoxicated. He was singing random songs and murmuring nonsense. He has completely lost his balance as he stumbles upon an uneven slope. He reaches the house. The country looking home stands in the mist of sycamore trees and near a creek. Dean walks up the house as he bangs on the door. He is now shouting as he banged on the door.

"Where is Lucy?!" He yelled. Shelia got up from the couch where she sat on. She was watching a re-run of Doctor Phil for some odd reason. The elder woman got up as her eyebrows quirked in surprise. It was 11:30 p.m at night. She turned on the porch light, to see a very belligerent and drunk Dean. His hands failed him when he went to make a fist and knock again. Shelia looked at her husband who already took out his riffle.

"No, Tommy. They aint no need for that. " said Shelia in a stern voice as she lowered the riffle. She opened the door as Dean lost his balance and fell face flat on his face. Shelia quickly helped him up as she smelled the liquor on him.

"Boy, You stink. You reak of alcohol.!" Shelia said as she put his arm around her shoulder. She got him inside as Tomas her husband helped her. " Where is she?" murmured Dean again.

"Hush" said Shelia as she sat him down on the couch. "WHERE THE HELL IS LLUCY!" Dean said this as he slurred the words.

"Oh,Lord. This two young ones..." said Shelia as she went to brew some coffee. Tomas looked at Dean as he nodded his head let a sigh of frustration.

6:00 am

He rolls off the couch with a loud thug. The stale breath infused with liquor. His head is throbbing, he groans in confusion and in pain. Dean's eyes adjust to the light coming into the house. He looked around feeling disoriented as he smelled the frying bacon. His mouth waters and then again he feels as if he may vomit. Tomas walked into the room to see Dean on the floor.

"He awake now Mae." said Tomas. Mr. Bennett was actually calmed, well thanks to his wife. He shook his head in disappoitment to see how far has the problem with his other granddaughter had come.

Shelia walked in to the dinning room and placed the pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon. Dean looked around more as he saw the picture of a younger looking Lucy and her parents. He began to remember his walk to Shelia Bennett's home the night before.

"Good to see you awake." Shelia said as Dean got up from the floor and fixed his denim jacket. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Shelia saw Dean trying to make an escape after he folded the blanket that was placed over him.

"Dean, come here boy." Shelia said as she heard Dean walking up the door.

"Mornin' Mrs. Bennett." Dean said as he gave a curt nod and looked a bit ashamed. " Mornin' to you too. Now sit and eat will ya." Shelia said as she called Tomas to eat.

" Alright Dean Andrew Winchester. Now you are going to explain to me why was you hootin and hollering at 11:30 at night. Let alone drunk." Shelia said as she put her hands on her hips.

" I am sorry Mrs. Bennett. I think the alcohol got the best of I just need to talk to Lucy and you know I can't show up her Daddy's house. He hates me and blames for her leaving." Dean said.

A beat. " I told that girl, to watch out for you. But did she listen.." Tomas said as he sipped his juice. " Hush, now Tomas. Don't you hear the young man trying to explain himself." Shelia said as she serve Tomas his egg whites.

" With all due respect. I wanted to apologize for me coming in such state and causing chaos. I just want to thank you for letting me stay here." said Dean as he looked at the table and back Tomas and Shelia.

" It's alright child. I know this issue with you and Lucy has gotten out of hand. But I think you and Lucy both need to stop being so stubborn and listen from time to time." Shelia said as she looked at him.

" Mrs. Shelia. I know. Although can you please help me find her. I promise, i will clear any problems we have." said Dean.

" Oh, Lord. Have mercy on this two youns one. Ok. I will help ya. " Shelia said. She got up as she looked at her phone book.

"Here. Is my other Grandbaby, she can help you find her." said Shelia. "Tell, Bonnie I gave her number." said Shelia.

Dean smiled as he thanked the older lady. He was so thankful that he even kissed on the cheek. He ran out of the house , happy as a lark.

"Whatcha do that for. Why you getting lil' Bonnie involve?" Tomas said in a disapproving manner.

"Tomas don't you start, Now. Can't ya see those two are in love. We can't sit idle or be the ones pulling them apart. They got enough issues already with their parents and the rest of the family." Shelia said as she tried to reason with her husband.

"Alright. But we shouldn't meddle. You darn well know that Lucy may get hurt in the end."said Tomas. " Tomas Jackson Bennett. Don't ya remember being crazy in love?" Shelia.

"hehe.. Sure do and still 'am with the prettiest girl in George county." Tomas said as he cracked a smile and hugged Shelia.

" Don't you go sweet talking to me. But like I said. I hope they fix they problem. I know my sweet Lucy is really in love with him. I just think his awful mama got something to do with the whole Ruby thing." said Shelia.

" I hope you right on that Mae. I hope so.." Tomas said as he watched Dean out of their property.

* * *

**Back in Mystic Falls...**

Bonnie's phone ranged. She looked at it as she stepped out of BoNne Appetit. "HEllo?!" Bonnie said as she eyed the strange number. " Umm.. Hello, Yes.. is this Bonnie?!" asked the rough and baritone with that southern twang behind voice.

"Yes, this is she. Who I am speaking to?!"asked Bonnie. " This Dean. Dean Winchester. Lucy's fiance. Well I still hope that is." Dean said. "Oh. You are Dean?! Okay." Said Bonnie as she got into her car.

"Well, I am calling cause. I need to see her you know. I have to speak to her and she won't answer my calls. It's like she went ghost on me." Dean said.

" Yes, I am aware. But you gotta understand given the situation you've placed her you can't expect much." Bonnie said as she shook her head. a beat. "By way how you get my number-."Bonnie said as Dean quickly interrupted her.

"Your Grandamama gave it to me. I know, I have messed up. But please I beg you help me." pleaded Dean.

Nothing was heard for five seconds and then a sigh followed. " You love her right?" asked Bonnie as she gripped on to her iphone.

"You have no eye idea." Dean replied.

They exchanged information as Bonnie hope this would help her hated seeing Lucy so down and then again miserable. Bonnie smiled a little as she realize that this Dean guy was truly in love with her cousin.

Bonnie wished she could find a man that love her that much. Then again Bonnie was not ready for what laid ahead...

* * *

**AN**:

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. Story-line based on the Movie Life as We know it. No copyright infringement is intended.

SOrry for the late update. I have been busy with school and work.

Well please review. Let me know what you think? any suggestion in grammatical errors and improvement? How do you like the speed of the story thus far?

how about Lucy's and Dean's issues?, Katherine's entrance? What about Bonnie's and Klaus interaction? What about Bamon's little interaction?

**_By the way don't forget to check my other stories.._**

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

**Ps. This goes out to my faithful readers and followers. AGAIN REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_  
_Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around_  
_I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same_  
_I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_

_They call me the wanderer_  
_Yeah, the wanderer_  
_I roam around, around, around_

_Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right_  
_And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight_  
_And when she asks me, which one I love the best?_  
_I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest_

_'Cause I'm the wanderer_  
_Yeah, the wanderer_  
_I roam around, around, around"_

_-Dion "The Wanderer"_

**Chapter 12 :**

**The Wanderer Meets his Match**

Bonnie's P.O.V

I turn over as I eye the clock. I heard the the steps, they are trying to be quite and then I heard the giggles. I rolled my eyes as I get my robe and purposely swing the door open to see who it is today. I catch her right handed with her stilettos in one hand and her purse in the other. I tried not to scoff and I just give her a surprised look. She blushes as Damon walked out sans a shirt.

I tried to maintain my eyes on the blond girl, probably in her early twenties but I get distracted along the way. I sneak a glance at Damon's sculpted upper body and then roam down to what looks like it has been chiseled out v lines. I quickly tear my eyes away from him as he looked back at me. I smiled with a presumptuous expression, I was not aware how I muster such boldness but I did. He smirked at me as he shook his head. He looked back the girl who was standing there feeling like an elephant at a mouse convention.

I folded my arms as I watch Damon work his 'Magic'. Damon had one arm on the door as put his weight on his arm and lean into the arc way. She looked at him and I could see she was lost into his eyes and lust danced all over her hazel eyes. " So, umm.. last night was great." Damon said with such ease, I could sense that here would be the apogee of his one night stand with that girl.

" Yeah, it was.." the blond replied blissfully as she looked down at the floor while blushing and having a coy smile. She shifted under his gaze and mine's as well. "Will, I See you again?" she asked as she angled herself and looked at me. "I don't know sweetheart. I hope so..but time will tell." Damon said in husky and sensual voice as he swiped her bangs out of her eyes. He cupped her chin and brought her mouth towards his. He kissed her slowly and sensual as she automatically dropped her stilettos and snaked her arms around his shoulder.

I don't know what came over me but I was livid and annoyed. I gave her the death glare stare and quickly walked towards Evelyn's room. I walked into the pink bedroom, looked at Evelyn all snuggled in her crib. Her small hands grasp onto her stuffed ducky. I smiled at my god-daughter. She emitted a soft yawn as I swipe away the long bangs covering her face. I kissed her rosy cheeks. I let my mind travel to my best friend Elena. I began to recollect snippets of our time together. I got teary eyed as i stared at my god-daughter.

But all came to halt as I heard the woman's giggle once more and my hands balled up. I was angry and to be honest the thing is that I wasn't sure what was that bothered me. Was it that Damon was getting more action than me or the fact that for three weeks he had been bringing a parade of women to the house. Or that seeing him with other women rubbed me the wrong way none the less. I walked out Eve's room and storm into the corridor of the house where Damon was standing with the blond as the whispered to each other.

It was sickening to watch the corniness. So, I decided to interrupt. "ahem." I said really loudly. On my way there I had found the woman's thong in the middle of the hallway. I picked it up with disgust as a found it.I wrapped my hand in a plastic bag and picked it up. I held the thong with disgust.

The blond turned around as she stopped looking at Damon as Damon looked up to look at me. " What?!" Damon said with a shit grin smile.

"Ah. honey. Before you leave here this. I would hate to see you come back looking for this. By the way this isn't a dump." I said with a sugar coated voice. Damon looked at me with an expressionless voice. The woman looked mortified. Damon let out a groan and then said " Could you excuse me a minute." he told the woman. The woman stares at him for a moment as the color red rose to her cheeks.

She finally found her voice and said "Sure." I walked over and dropped the thong right in front of her. I began to walk away as Damon said "Sorry about that." He walked up to me and took me by the arm. He dragged me into the guest restroom across the hallway. He pushed me in as I fought back to get out.

"Get your hands off me" I said in desperation. " What, the hell was that?" He said in an angry voice while he dismissed my request. He rolled his eyes at me as I scooched into the corner of the door of the restroom. He held his arms around me as he boxed me in. He glared at me as he waited me for me to say something.

I cleared my throat in discomfort and looked at the window. His stare was so intense. " Bonnie." he said in a dangerously low voice.

"What Damon..." I mustered to say without meeting his eyes. " Bonnie. what is wrong with you. How dare you treat my guest like that." Damon said in a militant father's voice.

I felt my mouth go dry as I looked up to him. I gave him a challenging look before answering. " Oh that. Well that is me saying enough. I have endured your little whore fest. But no more. Please Damon. This is a home not a hotel nor a motel for your one night stands." I snapped back.

" Oh ...is that it. Let me remind you, I live here too. I don't bother you when you have the neighborhood watch over. Plus, what is the harm. First off I am not even loud. I actually took in consideration Bonnie. I don't bring the screamers over plus, you rarely see any of the women I bring home." Damon said with smirk.

" Ugh. Yeah, whatever...just stop bring these heffas over." I shouted back. _Woah.. I sounded so ratchet_. I thought to myself.

Damon looked at me as he burst in laughter. "HEFFAS? Seriously..hhahhahah." He said. I looked at him as I couldn't help but crack a smile. He stopped laughing as he stared at me. "What?!' I said as I looked at him. My hands automatically went to my face in self conciousness.

"Is there something in my face?!"I asked. He stared at me in silence with an expressionless face. a beat. " Do i have dried drool on my face.. or pillow marks...what is it." I said in anxiety due to his silence.

Damon began to laugh as he stepped back and folded his arms, while his forearms bulged by the muscles. " Oh Bonnie you must be jealous of my swag. Oh by the way you should smile more..." He said as he left the bathroom and leaving flabbergasted.

I looked at myself in the mirror as 'hmphed'. "Jealous.. Jealous. Me Jealous. Damon must be delusional!" I muttered to myself. I washed my hand throuroughly as I felt as if the filthy microbes from that thong would latch to me. I quickly opened the bathroom door as Damon dismissed the woman as he once again apologize to the woman.

"She's bipolar. Please understand, sugar she gets like that." Damon said with a chuckle. The woman nodded as she leaned and kissed him one last time. "Ok, whatever. But last night was amazing." she said breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up stairs to get ready and get Evelyn as well. I walked into my room as I picked out my clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and then got dressed. I took Evelyn downstairs as finished dressing her as well. She began to cry since I woke her up. Evelyn was cranky.

Damon is in the kitchen pouring himself some cereal, he finishes pouring the cereal into the glass bowl. He looked up as he heard me walk in the kitchen with Evelyn on my hip and while she was wailing. He turned to open the refrigerator and get the orange juice and pours some into a glass. He stares at me as he watches me put Eve in her feeding/ buster seat.

He cracks as a smile. The raven haired man looked at his niece. "What's wrong Bambina mia!" He said to Evelyn as she picked her up from the feeding/buster seat. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and wipes her tears. Evelyn seizes to cry as Damon began to sing to her. I looked at the Kodak moment as I like to put. He set her down and gets a small bowl and put a small amount of gurber baby mango/apple medley. Evelyn put her little hands in the bowl as she then like her hands.

Damon looked at me as he handed me my orange juice. He then proceeded to clap as he said "BRAVO". I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?!" I replied. He leaned over the island as I then kept downing my orange juice. He reached over and poked my nose as he quickly said " You are a genius. You, my dear are molta(grandiose). Thank YOU!"

I looked at him as if he were crazy. " Please, explain..." I said. Damon walked around around and then said " Well, You were great back there. I mean your whole little tantrum and obvious lack of manners...Help me get that chick off me. Actually, I never thought that your neurotic, controlling and moralistic outburst would come in handy. I mean if I knew you would get like this, i would have gotten you to do this every time I had a clingy girl over."

I chocked on my juice as tapped my chest and looked at Damon in disbelief. " What...the hel-Heck." I said as I looked at Evelyn. " I know but Bonnie my sweet lovely Bonnie. I am just thankful. I mean you never really say anything but this chick back there was completely clingy and you helped. I would be forever thankful...well just for today actually." Damon said as he flashed me his million dollar smile.

I began to laugh and in surprise said " Well you are very welcome. Glad I could help..." I quickly finished my orange juice and then took a small spoon and finished feeding Evelyn.

I stopped to wipe the toddler's face as I then asked him. " So, care to explain to me how you get all this women? I mean you go to work and then you come straight home. So how?"

Damon smiled and said " I am Damon. Duh." I shook my head and said " Come on tell me." Damon grinned back at me with a sly grin. "DAMON..." I said as I over dramatized my plea. " Alright, I will tell you. But later, what are you doing later after work?" asked Damon.

"Nothing.. Just coming home." I replied as fixed Evelyn's shirt. "Ok. Well today we are going grocery shopping!" Damon said. I smiled at him and then said "Wait, Is it Thursday already?"

"No, but we need somethings ..."Damon quickly replied. "Fine." I said as I picked up Evelyn. I handed her to Damon. Then I said " I have something to ask you..."

"ok. Shoot." Damon said while he place Evelyn on the island. " How would you feel if someone brought someone into your life you are trying to avoid..?" I said cautiously.

"Hmm.. it depends. Because if I hate that person than I would be pissed. Anyways what did you do?" asked Damon. "I..Well, I got my cousin Lucy's fiance to come." I said.

" Oh,no. Well, I guess its okay. I mean she's been kinda sad and I think she needs to see him. I mean didn't you said that they are getting married in a few weeks?" Damon.

"yeah,"I said. "I guess it's ok. Just prepare yourself for a beating from Luce. I bet she'll forgive you." Damon replied with a smirk. Then he said " By the way thanks again."

I looked at him as something in my stomach did a flip. I wondered why I had reacted that way. Damon then said " By the way I love your whole 'Heffas' thing and by the way I meant everything I said. Especially the jealousy part."

With that he walked away with Evelyn in his arms. I don't know what happen but reminisced on the day, I share that small peck or kiss with Damon. I shudder as I thought to myself 'he is just someone you cool with... you hated him..well not anymore.' My thoughts has a little conversation back and forth. I close my eyes and cleared my head. I grabbed my keys and said good-bye to Evelyn and Damon as I headed to work.

* * *

Their bodies were intertwine. Hoodie pressed to his wife-beater and her shoulders pressed onto them. Her tank top rubbing onto his hoodie. His arms snaked around her waist and her back pressed into his chest. She snuggled more into his form. The two of them slept in a succor manner. The alarm went off. She bolted as she heard the screeching sound of her alarm clock. She pushed his heavy and strong off her form.

"Shit! I am late!" she said as she grabbed the alarm clock. The blond looked at her fully clothed form and back to his quiescent form. He reached unconsciously for her body. She looked at the picture that laid before her. His brown long eye lashes were so cute and he grinned in his sleep. She shook her head in disbelief. They had spooned and she was not happy.

She felt her mouth go dry and she was pissed. She pushed his arms off her as she got off the bed. She shook him as he mumbled " Five, more minutes Care.."

"Tyler Get UP!" Caroline screamed into his ear. " I am already late. Oh God this worst than I thought." Caroline said as she switched her pajama bottoms. He began to sit up and then he smiled at her as he stared at her long legs. 'hmm..' he said to himself.

"Hey, don't you want to come back to bed." Tyler said as he patted the bed. Caroline rolled her eyes as she was buttoning her blouse. " Tyler...Listen to me. This is bad like code red bad. We spooned with our freaking clothes on." Caroline said with urgency and panic behind her voice.

"Ooh... You want us to spoon without clothes...I got you." Tyler said as he smiled with smug expression as he began to take off his hoodie and wife-beater. "NO...you moron."Caroline said.  
" This is worst than having sex with kissing each other. Remember our rule. No kissing, no bitting, no nicknames or praise." Caroline said as she threw his hoodie back on the bed.

"Oh, so what now?..." Tyler said as he laid in the bed. " Uh...we need to ..." Caroline said as her mind went blank. a beat. "See,other people!" she said. She sounded like a mad woman.

"SEE...Other people.?" Tyler said in a questioning expression. "Yep, Oh what is even better sleep with them!" she said in anxious voice. "Caroline. You are insane. Calm down.." Tyler said

The sun kissed man got up while he decided to put on his shirt. He stood up and looked at the blond who was already dressed. He went to hold her as she moved away from him.

"Tyler, just leave. I mean you know cuddling and spooning is not acceptable after sex but doing it without the SEX!" Caroline said as she sleep on her black pumps.

"Caroline. What the hell is wrong with that?" asked Tyler. He was in disbelief so what that they cuddled. He had a long day as well as her they began to see a movie. He fell asleep and that happen. Actually Tyler was in love with the woman since their middle school years. I mean when he was younger all he wanted to get in her pants. But now that he did, well he wanted more.

" Everything! You know let's not see each other for a week. Maybe, until we find other people to sleep with..." Caroline said as she grabbed her purse. Tyler scoffed as he angrily took his hoodie and left. He stormed off and got into his Farrari. Caroline closed her eyes as she dropped to the floor. Tears formed in her aquamarine eyes.

The Blond hated to be so close to someone. Especially with Tyler. She didn't want love, she wanted causal sex and get her needs met. She was in love once and she enjoyed it but it hurt like crazy, she sure had a bohemian soul but she wasn't ready. Well, just not now.

* * *

While

While

Dean got to Mystic Falls. He gripped onto the steering wheel as he switch lanes, that indicated Mystic Falls. The hazel eyed man, felt anxious and nervous as he got to Mystic Falls. He stopped at a Sunoco Gas Station. He pulled out his blackberry as he dialed Bonnie's number. Bonnie answered as she gave him direction to her studio and told him that Lucy would be there. She told him she hoped for the best and that he better straighten things out. If not, then stay away from her cousin.

He assented Bonnie's attempt to threatening. Dean scribbled the address on an old receipt. He drove as fast a he could while with each turn and the closer he got his heart pounded like crazy.

Meanwhile, Damon entered the one bedroom studio. Lucy opened the door as she greeted him and then focused on the toddler. " Hey, Beauitful." Lucy said as she kissed the toddler's cheek. Damon smiled as he pushed the stroller into the studio.

"So, Lucy Luce. How are you today?" Damon asked as he unbuckled Evelyn out of the stroller. Lucy closed the door behind her and said " I am good. Actually, I was going to the gym before you called."

"Oh, My bad. By the way you are a life savor. I had to go this emergency meeting at work. Plus, I know Bonnie is at work and I was not about to make things complicate. You know since, she and I are getting along." Damon said.

"That's great. That you and my cousin are getting along." Lucy said as Damon held Evelyn. Evelyn gave him this weird look. " Oh, No..You don't" Damon said as he realized that the little girl was about to vomit. Then it happen she puked all over his dress shirt.

"ugh." Damon said. " Oh my god." Lucy said in surprise as she grabbed some paper towels quickly. She handed them to Damon and he handed Evelyn over. Evelyn began to cry as Lucy wiped the puke off Evelyn and soothed her. She finished as she put Evelyn in the play pen.

Damon finished removing the puke as a big circular stain remain on his light blue dress shirt. Lucy made a frown and then she smiled. " Here let me have your shirt." Lucy said.

"Ok." Damon said. He took of his shirt to expose his muscular arms. Lucy looked at him in surprise and then she notice that the puke had also got his wife-beater. He began to take it off as she motioned that the beater was dirty as well. Damon struggle to get himself out of it. "Here, let me help you." she said. When she did their bodies brushed with each other.

Lucy moved away as she bit her lip. But she knew she shouldn't mess with Damon. Damon looked at her and then he moved away as he knew he couldn't do that to Lucy, that he couldn't cross the line with her. She was a good friend and plus she was Bonnie's cousin. He felt that he couldn't do that Bonnie.

He shook his head as he thought about Bonnie, he was like I don't think I want to mess things with Bons. He was surprised to think that, I mean they are becoming good friends and they consider each other but it's not like Bonnie is girl. Although this last few weeks, Damon has realized that Bonnie is a keeper and that she can hold her own.

Lucy cleared her throat as Damon looked back at her. " Uh, I am..gonna put your shirt in to wash. I am gonna go downstairs." Lucy said. A beat. " How long can you wait?" asked Lucy. Damon looked at his watch and said " About 40 minutes."

"Oh that great, I can hand wash it and put to dry. " Lucy said. "Ok. Thanks, Luce." Damon said as he gave her a high five. Lucy laughed and quickly exited.

Lucy went down the stairs as Dean entered the parking lot. Dean went up the stairs and knocked the door. Damon heard a knock as he was watching over Evelyn.

"Wow, that took you long enou-" Damon said as he opened the door quickly thinking it was Lucy. Instead it was Dean. Damon was shirtless in the middle of the apartment. Dean looked at him confusion.

"Where's Lucy?" Dean asked in hostile manner as he looked at Damon. Damon felt a bit uncomfortable by the sound of Dean's voice. "uh..she is not here?!" Damon said.

Dean got into Damon's face as he pushed him and entered the studio. " WHO the hell are you? and Where is my fiance?!" Dean said as he was about to beat Damon.

"Woah.. Buddy, calm down. I am just a friend. Oh and you must be Dean. Definitely..." Damon said as he tried to reason with Dean. " How the hell do you know my name?" Dean said with an edge. He was grabbed Damon by the neck and pushed him up the wall. Damon got angry but tried not to commence the fight.

"Look, I am just friend and I just-" Damon began to say as the door open and Lucy said " Well, I got the stain off your shirt will be ready in like 20 minutes..."

Lucy looked up to see Dean there. "Dean?!" Lucy said as he turned to face her. " Lucy. can you explain to me who this is God-dammit." Dean said as he walked over and grabbed her by the hand.

"Uh, that's Damon and he is the guy who lives with Bonnie, You know the whole custody thing. Wait, how did you get here and how did you find me?..." Lucy replied as she realized that none of that matter.

"It doesn't matter. Oh and Ok. But why is he shirtless and with you alone." Dean said. Damon looked at the both of them as he realized that does too had issue but that they were crazy about each other.

"We are not alone. " Said Lucy as she pointed at Evelyn and crossed her arms. A beat. "Now , explain to me how you got here?" Lucy said in a demanding voice.

"Luce...Ok. I am sorry. Oh and got connections." said Dean with a sly grin. "Ugh. Why did you come and by the way why were you about to fight Damon?" Lucy said in a scolding voice.

"I mean. Luce. I come all the way from West Virginia to see you and the first thing I see is a shirtless guy opening the door. Baby give some credit. What was I suppose to think." Dean said.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head. " Ah..Alright. But you are going to have to tell me how you found me. Oh and apologize to Damon." Dean turned around and said " Sorry buddy. No hard feelings...right"

Damon nodded and said " None taken." Lucy smiled nervously. " Ah, Damon this is Dean. Dean, Damon." Lucy said as she introduced them. a beat. "Sorry about the whole fight thing with D. Here." Lucy said.

Twenty minutes later...

Damon got his shirt iron and left as well as Dean. Dean and Lucy made arrangements to meet up later. Lucy resume her baby seating with woman was a bit anxious to meet up with her beau.

* * *

Five hours later...

Bonnie got off her job. She pulled into the driveway of the house as she saw her phone going off like crazy. It was Lucy, she smiled and pressed ignore. Then her phone vibrated again as it signal a voice mail and a text. She heard the voice mail, indeed it was Lucy yelling like a mad man. She was yelling and saying how could Bonnie do that to her. Bonnie just laughed as she opened the door of the house. She found Evelyn passed out on Damon's chest as the T.v. was on. A kids channel was on as it played a re-run of Blue's clues with the Steve guy. Damon had his eyes closed, he opened it as he saw Bonnie standing there watching him and Evelyn.

The Italian man yawned as he said in between yawns " You are early..." . Bonnie looked at him as she chuckled "No, I am not its 8:30 p.m. I think you dozed off my dear. So are we gonna go to the grocery store or what?" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah, we are gonna go. Just let me put on Evelyn's Jordan's."Damon said as he got up slowly and trying not to wake up his niece. Bonnie took Evelyn as the little snuggled into her arms. Bonnie smiled at the little one.

Damon left the room as he announced he was going to his room to get a shirt. Damon came back as Bonnie place Evelyn on the couch and she switch her sneakers into her flats. She picked Evelyn up and asked "So whose car a we taking yours or mine?

Damon poked out his lips as he place on hand over them. "How about we take yours. -"Damon replied as Bonnie quickly interrupted. "Why-."Said Bonnie. "But-But , I promise I 'll put gas in your tank and I think is more convenient cause Evelyn's car seat is more easier to adjust in your car and the groceries will fit perfectly. Plus I forgot to clean my car. So if you want us to ride in my Harley..."Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh. fine, But I am driving."Bonnie said as she picked up Eve. "Fine by me."Damon said as he opened the door while at the same time he reached for his jacket. Bonnie quickly decided to put on her fedora hat and take off her blazer and just wear her sleeveless blouse that was thigh length.

THey get into the car as Bonnie places Evelyn in the car seat. The little girl is completely asleep. Damon looked at his niece through the rear view mirror. The raven haired man cleared his throat as he said "SO, Bonnnnnnnnnns. How was your day?" Bonnie backed out of the drive way as she said "It was ok. We had a lot of orders today. Lucy is going to kill me when she sees me... " a beat. "How was yours?"

Damon began to laugh. "Ok. Busy day for ya. I on the other hand got called for an emergency meeting. I couldn't get a hold of Ann and none could sit for Eve around here. So I called your cousin and she happen to be available. Oh while we are speaking on the Lucy thing. I almost got choked to death by her fiance. No wonder she wanted some time apart."Damon said with a chuckle.

"Wow, What. So Dean got here...Hmph, earlier than I thought- But wait how did the choking thing happen?"asked Bonnie as she made a left turn into Wales road.

"Yeah he tried to kill me. Anyways, I dropped off Eve and she puked on me. So Lucy went and washed my dress shirt. Then like 2 minutes later someone knocks and I am without a shirt. Anywho, I open the door thinking its Lucy and Nope it's Dean and the way he looked at me... Well lets just say he wanted to take me six feet under."Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dang...By the way why didn't you call me and tell me that you had this meeting?"Bonnie said with disappointment and amusement at the same time. "Ah, Don't sweat it. I didn't want to stress you out. I know you've been stressed for the last weeks."Damon said as he tilted his head back and turned on the radio.

"ah, is Damon being considerate."Bonnie said in a mocking voice as she chuckled. Damon chortled and scanned through station and stopped at the classic rock station.

The song 'Jessie's Girl'is playing. Bonnie drums her fingers on the steering wheel as she hums along and Damon sings along in low voice. Bonnie stops as she hears him. She looked at him amuse as she found it kinda cute.

"I knew you could sing. But this is beyond me."Bonnie said as Damon snapped out it and chuckled out of embarrasment. "Yeah.."Damon said as he turned to look at Evelyn once more.

Bonnie nodded and then said "Wait. Can I record you singing?!". Damon looked at his head and said "Hecks, No!" Bonnie pouted and then said "Okay." Ten minutes they get to the grocery store. Evelyn wakes up as she looked at Bonnie. She squealed in delight at the sight of the caramel skinned woman.

"Hey, pookie bear."Bonnie said as Evelyn stretch her little arms towards Bonnie. Damon gets out of the car as he gets a cart. "Alright, so... What are we getting?"asked Bonnie while holding Evelyn.

Damon looked at Bonnie as he said "Hey, Put her in the cart." Bonnie looked at him as if he were crazy and shook her head as she said "No." Damon looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" he challenged as he reached for Evelyn. "Cause the cart may be dirty. Wait do you put her in without getting into the store and not disinfecting the cart?"Bonnie asked as she was appalled by her assumption.

"Uh...no."Damon said as he looked away "Damon..."Bonnie said. "NO."Damon said trying to sound assertive. Bonnie looked at him as she slapped his arm. "You do!"she said. Damon rolled his eyes, "SHEEESH. It's not like she's gonna catch a lethal disease. Plus she needs to build anti-bodies."Damon said.

"Whatever."Bonnie said as she shook her head and Damon gave her a light shove. They walked into the store as Damon quickly grabbed a disinfectant wipe and wipe the seat. He reached out to Evelyn. Bonnie handed her over as she said "This is not going to help you redeem yourself.

"Hey, I am trying."Damon said as he laughed. a beat. "Right Princessa. Zio is trying." Damon said as he picked up Evelyn. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch. "Alright, Mr. Salvatore. Let's go."Bonnie said as she walked towards the middle of the store.

"So what are we getting?"asked Bonnie. "Well, we need some pasta, cucumbers, lettuce, ground beef, ricotta cheese, cereal -Oh cause I ate yours. and italian sausage."Damon said while he pushed the cart leaning into it with ease. Meanwhile Evelyn poked his face.

" So, Demon... are you gonna tell me how you get these women?' asked Bonnie. Damon looked at her and kept walking. "What I was just messing with you. " Bonnie said.

They kept walking and browsing through isles. Damon walked into the ethnic foods isle and picked up some random can. "Hey, Hey, excuse me." he said to Bonnie. Bonnie turned around and looked at him as her eyebrows quirked in confusion. " What?! Damon."

'Excuse me, ma'm. But how do you pronounce this?" he said. Bonnie stopped and lean forward to look at the can. " Oh, ok. Umm, I think it's pronounce Acai like ah-sah-EE." She said as she looked up to Damon. Damon smiled and then said " Ok, Acai (ah-sah-EE). Did I say it right?" . Bonnie smiled and said " Yeah , I think so."

"Acai, Oh by the way my name is Damon. Yours?" Damon said with a sultry and seductive voice. Bonnie tried not to laugh as she played along. " Bonnie." she replied.

" Nice,name you got .Like the song " My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea" Damon said as he sang the snippet of the song. Bonnie laughed and then clapped .

" Ouuh, You're good. SO that's how you pick up girls. But at the grocery store?-My God ...no place limits you!' Bonnie said in pure amusement. "Well, Bonnie come on. I am Damon Luciano Salvatore. Nothing can stop me." Damon said with a shit face grin.

"Wow." Bonnie said. A beat. " Also, I have used other ones." Damon said. "Oh, yeah show me." Damon cleared his throat. " Excuse me, do you know where I can find baby formula?" he said. Then Bonnie told him. " Oh, Thank you. By the way my niece here is grateful as well as me." Damon said.

"Nice.." Bonnie said. Damon gave her his million dollar smile. " You, see after I introduce Eve in then the women go gaga over her and then I tell them about my adventures with her and how am her guardian." Damon said. Bonnie shook her head and said " wow, you are very meticulous with this and you are so sly."

"You know it. They don't call me, Damon the Casanova for nothing." Damon replied.

Bonnie tilted her head as she said " Are you up for a bet?". She leaned into Damon as she gave him a small shove.

"Alright. What is it and the stakes?" Damon said as he put his game face on. " Ok, I want you to work your magic and I get to pick your victim, Stakes are if I win I get to record you sing, meaning that your victim did fall for it.-" Bonnie said while Damon quickly interrupted. " But , If I win you have to give me a foot massage. Deal?" Damon said."Deal." Bonnie said as she nodded. They walked to the produce area. Bonnie scanned the area as she saw this beautiful tall brunet. "Her!"Bonnie said as she shot a glance at her. Damon followed her gaze.

"Ok, By the way nice pick Judgey!"Damon said. He walked over as he began the whole ordeal. He picked a random fruit and approached her. Bonnie watched from afar.

Midway through the conversation the brown eye woman chuckled and said "Nice, One sweetcakes. But I saw you looking at me like five minutes ago. It took ten seconds to formulate your game. I must say you are some what creative with the pick line. I mean, I haven't seen one like the one. So, I give you the props. By the way I am not bimbo nor a girl you can just pick up." She said as she folded her hands and gave him a smug smile.

"Ah..."Damon said as he began chuckle. "What did you say your name was again?" he said. "Ah, I don't think I told ya but nice try. By the way Katherine." She said.

"'Well, I gotta go. But nice meeting ya."Katherine said as she walked away. Damon stood there astonished. He quickly recovered as Bonnie walked over with Evelyn.

"Yikes, Seem like you got shot down. Like Burn."Said Bonnie as she cracked up. "Whatever. Bonnie. I am gonna see her again. No girl slips through this fingers."Damon said as he rose his hands.

"I don't care. But you know you lost the bet. Mr. Casanova." Bonnie said as she imitated him. "Yeah, Yeah."Damon said as he fumed. They were bantering as they were interrupted by someone's voice.

"Bonnie. Bonnie?"Said the voice. Both Bonnie and Damon turned around. It was Klaus, he smiled brightly. "Hey, Dr.-I mean Klaus."Bonnie said in surprise. Klaus walked closer to them.

"I thought it was you." Klaus said as he stared at Bonnie. "Yep, Its me." Bonnie said. Damon smirked as he whispered loudly "So this is the guy, you are pinning over?"

"Damon, Don't you got somewhere else to be at."Bonnie said as she jabbed him lightly and clench her teeth in embarrassment. Klaus chuckled. "Alright, Alright. Me and the princessa will be in the fruit area."Damon said as he walked away.

"Nice. Seeing ya Doctor Mikaelson." Damon said as he walked away as Bonnie shooed him away. "Yeah, Nice seeing you too."Klaus said while turning to look back a Bonnie.

"So, where were we?" asked Bonnie as she bit her lip. Klaus smiled and looked at her intently as he leaned in and said. "Oh, I was going to say if you want to have dinner with me. And how you were going to say. Yes."

"hmm...Really... Well, of course I would love to have dinner with you." Bonnie replied in a flirty smile. The two made arrangements.

Bonnie found Damon and Evelyn as she smiled happily. "GOD, I loooove grocery shopping. Thanks Damon!" Bonnie said. Damon rolled his eyes and said " I don't"

"Aww, don't be such a bad sport. By the way I'll buy some ice cream, so cheer up the world is wonderful." Bonnie said. "yeah, for you.." Damon said under his breath.

"What a sore loser." Bonnie said into Damon ear and chuckled. Damon smirked and said "ok, I admit that this girl was a hard one. But you'll see she and I will meet again." Damon said. Bonnie looked at him and smiled. "ohh, whatever makes you feel better at night, Darling..".

"You, know what Bennett you weren't so great back there with your _doctor_." Damon said cynically. "I mean it was like you were going to be handed like a cow to a butcher." Damon said in way that made him look jealous.

"HEy, why do say that?". Bonnie said in an offended tone. "You.. come on Bonnie, you gave him a free pass. I mean did you see how he looked at you, no scratch that he gawked you..."Damon said.

"Huh, Damon. What's wrong..?". Bonnie asked as she stood in front of him. She was confused, at his behavior. I mean they were having a good time at the grocery store and they have been getting along for the past 3 weeks, yeah they banter but it was more playful than malicious.

Damon snapped out it. He then realized that he was being jealous. He shook it off and apologized to Bonnie. They drove home and then watched some movies. As they browse through the cassettes and dvds, they found one of Elena and Stephan.

They watched it as they saw how Elena and Stephan argue over Evelyn's room being painted on time and how Stephan was supposed to do it. It was obvious that Stephan didn't do it on time. Damon and Bonnie laughed as Damon said "I guess, they weren't perfect either." Bonnie grinned and said "I guess not. Hey and we don't argue over that many things."

Bonnie looked at Evelyn who yet again had fallen asleep between the two. Damon and Bonnie took the little girl upstairs and tucked her in.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Bonnie and Lucy hugged as they said their good-byes. Bonnie dabbed her tears as she let go of Lucy. "Alright, Bon. I am gonna miss you. Thank you for everything an thanks from bringing my stubborn fiancé. Oh and remember you are a sexy hellion and you got him in he bag', Lucy said as she whispered the last part.

The petite caramel woman chuckled. She pulled away as she turned to Dean. "Well, Dean.. said Bonnie as she hugged him. "Well, green eyes. I want to say thank you." Dean replied as he stepped back and looked at her.

'You are welcome..."Bonnie said with a small smile. "Just, be good to my cousin and stay out of trouble. I did succeed this time with my stubborn cousin but I can say I can make it work. If you mess up you are on your own." Bonnie said. Damon hugged Lucy as he said "Hey, thanks for watching Eve and just having fun with me. I mean making fun of Bonnie was fun."

"Yeah, it was by the way I hope to see you at the wedding. Cause you are coming? right." Lucy said. Damon nodded as he said of course. Damon and Dean said goodbye as well. Damon, Bonnie and Evelyn said good bye.

Later that day,

Bonnie was getting ready for her date. She wore a black dress and some red lipstick. The dress accentuate her curves and the funny thing was that dress was one that Damon had picked out on their shopping spree. She walked down the stairs as Damon flipped through the Sports Illustrated magazine. Bonne reached the bottom stair and said "Well, how do I look?" Damon looked up as he lowered the magazine up to his nose. His eyes bulged at the beautiful woman before him.

He gulped nervously as he looked at her lustful and full of envy just at thought of Klaus taking her out. "So how do I look?" asked Bonnie again. She seem a bit self-conscious. "Ah, you look good." Damon replied quickly in an aloof way.

"Okay..."Bonnie said as she walked over to where he was sitting and pulled the magazine away. "Hey." Damon said as he looked up at Bonnie. Her lips looked so full and kissable. Damon felt the urge to kiss her.

"Why did you that?" Damon asked. The petite and curvaceous woman placed her hands on her hips as her legs looked so silky. "Uh.. You didn't look at me at all. You ignored me." Bonnie said in protest.

Damon groaned and tilted his head and actually stared at her and then grin. "YOU, my dear look great. I guess my dress choice sure won't disappoint." Damon said.  
" Ugh, Not what I wanted to hear but thanks."Bonnie said.

Damon cleared his throat, as he heard the bell ring and Bonnie looked at the clock and then fixed her dress. "Hmm.. he is early.." Bonnie said as she looked at Damon nervously. Damon felt a bit jealous and he wished that she didn't have to go. "Before you go. Let me give you some flirty tips." Damon said as he eye the door as if he wished he could make her late

" Like now?"asked Bonnie with an impatient tone. "Yeah." Damon said. "Ok. But hurry." said Bonnie. "Alright. Remember to play coy, but also act like a vixen. Don't give too much. Laugh at all his jokes. I mean all of them even if its not funny. They are like fake orgasms-."  
"Wait, that is not right. Fake orgasms, and plus that rude." Bonnie interrupted. "Oh Trust me. It works. Its an ego booster."said Damon. Bonnie laughed. "Like that. Wait was it genuine or not?'asked Damon.

"Haha. You'll never know. What else?"Bonnie replied as the bell rang one more time. "Ugh, Play your seductive card that if you have one."Damon said as he eyed the door.

"hmm..."Bonnie said as her lips went to a seductive bow. She leaned forward as she stuck out her chest and corner Damon. She said "You, know you got some mesmerizing eyes...and sometimes, I . Cant. Help. But." Damon gulped and chuckle in nervousness.

Bonnie smiled and ran her fingers down his arm. "I am kinda liking this." Bonnie said. A beat. "Is it turning you on?", she asked in a seductive and sultry way. Damon scoffed and said "No...Well maybe."

Bonnie pulled back. "really?"she asked in amused. She began to do a hop and skip dance. "Yay, I got you. Sucker." Bonnie said as she pointed at him and smile.

Her smile as so genuine and Damon stared in surprise. He cleared his throat and said " Guess the student actually learned. Well, no more testing on the teacher." Bonnie smiled and curtsey as she said "well, Thank you.""

The bell rang again as Damon said "Wait, also remembered that when he leans in to kiss you. You give 10 percent." Bonnie nodded as she went to open the door.

"Ok, Got it . Oh and wish me luck." Bonnie said as she tiped toe towards the door. "Bonnie wait."Damon said as he walked towards her. "Do it like this." Bonnie looked at him as she said huh and he was right in front of her as he leaned in and captured her lips. Her hands were on the handle of the door nob.

Her hand let go off the handle as he kissed her and her hands quickly went toward him in responce. Her hands snaked around his neck and her hands roam around his neck. Meanwhile her phone began to buzz.

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. Story-line based on the Movie Life as We know it. No copyright infringement is intended.

By the way it's not an update, just realize I wanted to mention some things. Sorry, I will be back in soon.

HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

I dedicate this to An anonymous reviewer **_Pauline_** who has been tune for quite awhile and to **TialovesKat** and **Randomlittle** ( although I haven't heard from in a while.)

Well please review. Let me know what you think? any suggestion in grammatical errors and improvement? How do you like the speed of the story thus far? So the what's up with this jealousy surfacing? What will happen with Bamon? What will happen next...Well that's for you ponder over and for me to know ;)

**_By the way don't forget to check my other stories.._**

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

**Ps. This goes out to my faithful readers and followers. **

** AGAIN REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW **


End file.
